Dulce pesadilla o sueño funesto
by Belzer
Summary: Luan Loud ama a su hermano. Eso no es raro ni inusual. Los hermanos se aman entre si. Es un hecho científico. ¿Entonces porque ella está teniendo esos sueños tan raros y perturbadores? Sueños que le dicen que ama a su hermano como algo más... y lo dispuesta que está a asegurarse de que nadie más se le acerque.
1. ¿Siento esto por mi hermano?

Disclaimer: The Loud House y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Ya saben, lo normal

* * *

Sábado por la mañana en la casa Loud, el cual comenzó como casi todos los días de la semana; con una larga fila para ir al baño y con Lincoln intentando adelantarse algunos lugares gracias a uno de sus planes. A diferencia de otras ocasiones, él no era el último de la fila. Esta vez, dicho deshonor le tocó a Luan, que salió de la habitación que compartía con Luna con una expresión que luciría más normal en Lucy.

—Cielos, luces horrible, Luan. ¿Tuviste una mala noche? —preguntó el peliblanco a su hermana nada más verla. La comediante no respondió de inmediato… De hecho, al ver y oír a su hermano, un repentino y bien controlado sonrojo decoró sus mejillas por un breve instante.

—Si, mi noche estuvo como una visita a la tía Ruth o como el público ese día que estaban regalando tomates en el club. —Luan prefirió ser parcialmente honesta con su hermano y con cualquiera que preguntara, pero no diría para nada que fue lo que soñó. Era demasiado vergonzoso e inquietante.

—Si te sentías inquieta, me hubieras dicho, Luan. —comentó Luna desde su lugar en la fila. —Sabes que no me molesta que me despiertes por eso.

—No fue tan malo, Luna. De verdad.

La falta de alguna broma inquietó a la Loud mayor, pero si Luan decía que estaba bien, confiaría en ella. Por algo eran hermanas y compañeras de habitación.

El desayuno en la mesa de grandes estuvo normal, aunque Rita tuvo que ir un par de veces a poner orden con las gemelas. Quizás si alguien hubiera observado un poco mejor, habría notado que Luan hacía todo lo posible para no ver hacia la cocina.

Para las 12 del día, la mayor parte de los Loud había salido a hacer sus propias cosas. Lori tenía una cita con Bobby, Leni había salido con sus amigas al centro comercial, Luna estaba ensayando con Chunk y su banda y Luan tenía un par de fiestas infantiles. Fiel a su ética laboral, la comediante iba disfrazada de payaso y con una sonrisa enorme y auténtica de su rostro. Después de todo, la risa era su vida, su raison d'etre. Sin embargo, ahora le estaba costando un poco más de trabajo debido a ese sueño tan extraño que tuvo.

" _Es decir, claro que lo quiero y lo amo, pero… pero no así. Y mucho menos actuaría… Rayos, que confuso._ "

Pero siendo la profesional de la comedia que era, Luan guardó sus preocupaciones en una de esas cajitas a las que se les da cuerda y sale un muñeco para darle vuelta a la manivela metafórica cuando regresara a casa. Ahora era hora del espectáculo.

La primera fiesta era para una jovencita de 9 años que, según su mamá, tenía una adoración por los unicornios y las hadas, así que la comediante había comenzado con un truco simple con el que cambió su atuendo de payasita por uno de hada cómica, o sea alitas adorables con brillitos donados por Lola y una varita mágica hecha con un pollo de goma con una coronita y alitas.

—Creo que este pollo quedó coronado. ¿Entienden?

Los chiquillos rieron a gusto con la no tan buena broma.

—Y sus risas son tan maravillosas que me tienen brillando de alegría.

Ver a todos esos pequeños reír llenaba el corazón de la castaña con una felicidad sin paralelo y le recordaba lo contenta y orgullosa que estaba con el camino que había elegido.

Tras un par de horas, la fiesta había concluido y resultó todo un éxito, y aparte de pastel y dulces extras, la mamá de la festejada le dio algunos dólares extras por su buen trabajo.

—Realmente eres increíble, Luan. Te recomendaré con todas mis amigas.

—Muchas gracias, señora. Solo hago lo que me gusta, y nada me gusta más que compartir una sonrisa con todos.

Si, esa fiesta fue todo un éxito… La siguiente, no tanto. El problema no fue con el festejado, un niño de 11 años que amaba las rutinas de stand-up, sino con uno de los invitados, un rapaz de 10 años que estaba inconforme con todo y con todos, desde el sabor del pastel, hasta el peinado del invitado. No era la primera vez que Luan tenía un público difícil, así que no se amilanó y siguió con su rutina. Para el festejado y la gran mayoría de los invitados, el espectáculo era risa tras risa.

—Por cierto, ¿nunca han ido a jugar golf? Dicen que para jugarlo, se necesitan lecciones de supervivencia. Ya saben, con todas esas trampas de arena…

La joven Loud se vio recompensada por nuevas risas y carcajadas… salvo de una persona.

—Tal vez la trampa fue como lograste que te contrataran. He visto cosas en mi nariz más graciosas que tú.

Aunque molesta, la joven Loud no le dio importancia y siguió con un nuevo chiste, esta vez sobre las series de moda y algo sobre como algunos actores tenían sueldos tan grandes que podrían armar una balsa solo con los puros billetes.

—Porque esa es la mejor forma de mantener una carrera a flote.

—Haber si tú también puedes mantenerte a flote, payasa. —Esa fue toda la advertencia que la chica recibió.

Hay un dicho que dice, palabras más, palabras menos, que piedras y palos podrán lastimarte, pero las palabras nunca te harán nada. El que dijo eso nunca consideró las pelotas de goma, particularmente las lanzadas por un mocoso de 10 años con tan buena puntería como para darle a la comediante justo en la frente.

Afortunadamente para la chica de los frenos, solo terminó con un leve mareo a pesar de haber caído como plomada. La fiesta, obviamente, se había arruinado para todos, así que una vez que la mamá del festejado se aseguró que Luan estuviera bien, la dejó ir a casa con algo de dinero extra para compensar el problema.

—Y le llamaré a tú madre para que sepa lo que pasó. Dios, estoy tan avergonzada… Cuando hable con la mamá de John me aseguraré de que le den una…

—No se preocupe. A veces suele pasar que una manzana no es tan saludable, pero no por eso se arruinan las demás manzanas del arbol.

Tras nuevamente agradecer las atenciones brindadas, Luan regresó a casa, no tan contenta como hubiera querido pero al menos, estaba tan bien como se podía. Si, tenía algo de dinero extra, pero de que le servía el dinero si no había logrado alegrar a todos y eso era lo que la estaba poniendo de mal humor. Por lo menos, llegó a casa sin problemas y confiaba que con un poco de descanso, las cosas se verían mejor.

Rita la recibió en la estancia y tras una revisión de su parte, y también de parte de Lisa para ver que el golpe y la caída no hubieran tenido consecuencias, la comediante fue a su habitación a dejar sus cosas y de allí, al baño para desmaquillarse. Al salir de allí, terminó chocando con alguien, lo que la llevó a caer de sentón. Eso no habría sido un problema de no ser por la persona con quien había chocado.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Luan?

—Sí, este… claro que sí, Lincoln.

¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que chocara con Linc justo al salir del baño? ¿Cuáles?

—¿Llegaste a casa hace poco?

—Hace unos minutos, Luan. Ya supe lo que pasó. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Claro, Lincoln. Se necesita más que un golpe para frenar la locomotora de la risa. —respondió la chica con un entusiasmo un tanto fingido.

—No lo digo por el golpe, sino porque la fiesta se arruinó. Se que esas cosas te afectan mucho.

Luan sonrió nada más escucho esas palabras. Para ser su hermano menor, hacía un buen trabajo consolándola, lo que era prueba de lo bien que la conocía. Eso era tan dulce de su parte y lo amaba por eso.

… pero también la inquietaba.

—Ya habrá otras fiestas, Lincoln, y además, si me dejara deprimir por cada fiesta o espectáculo que sale mal, entonces deberían llamarme "Titanic Loud". Jajajaja. ¿Entiendes?

—Claro que sí. —dijo el chico en un tono de tedio, lo que para la castaña era signo de que todo estaba normal en casa.

El resto de la tarde y noche estuvieron tan normalmente caóticos como siempre, aunque Lynn hizo un par de comentarios en la cena sobre lo que le haría al cretino que había arruinado la actuación de su hermana mayor. Luna y Luan ya estaban en su cama y listas para dormir, aunque la comediante le hizo un último ajuste a su cámara.

—Listo. Si cuento algún buen chiste, lo sabré por la mañana.

—Y espero ser la primera en escucharlo. —comentó Luna desde su lugar en la litera.

—Serás la primavera y te lo garantizo.

Luna rió con sinceridad y al cabo de unos minutos, las dos estaban completamente dormidas, sus cuerpos y mentes ansiando el merecido descanso tras un día pesado.

* * *

Era la mitad de la noche cuando Luan se levantó al baño y por un poco de agua. La joven subió nuevamente las escaleras, pero no fue de vuelta a su habitación, sino a aquella que antes había sido un cuarto de blancos.

La comediante abrió la puerta muy despacio, como si temiera despertar a quien en esa habitación dormía. Iba vestida con un camisón amarillo y llevaba su cabello suelto en esta ocasión. Con mucho cuidado, cerró la puesta tras de si y sonrió un poco al ver la figura de su hermanito dormido. Con mucho cuidado, se acercó a él y se sentó al borde de su cama, sacudiéndolo con gentileza mientras susurraba su nombre suavemente.

—Mmmm… Mmhh… ¿Luan? ¿Qué haces aquí? Estaba dormido.

—Perdóname por despertarte, Linc, pero no podía esperar a mañana para agradecerte de nuevo tus palabras de esta tarde. Significan mucho para mí.

—No fue nada, Luan. Sabes que haría lo mismo por todas ustedes.

—Si… Por todas nosotras.

Lincoln falló en notar el tono ligeramente molesto con el que su hermana dijo eso, pero no falló en notar cuando ella apartó las sábanas y se metió en la cama con él.

—Luan, espera. ¿Qué estás…

—Pensé que, a manera de disculpa, podría ayudarte a calentarte un poco hasta que te duermas. Hace bastante frío esta noche.

—Bueno, supongo que está bien. —terminó por ceder el chico. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había dormido con alguna de sus hermanas. Bueno, no tanto si contaba a Lynn y a Lucy, pero había pasado mucho más tiempo desde que lo había hecho con Luan. Casi había olvidado lo cálido que era su cuerpo… y aparentemente no había notado lo mucho que había crecido en ciertas partes, aunque seguro era porque su crecimiento no era tan notorio como en Lori o Leni.

—¿Qué tal van las cosas entre Ronnie Ann y tú, Linc? —El peliblanco salió de su ensoñación gracias a la pregunta de su hermana.

—Bastante bien, Luan. Ayer la pasamos muy bien juntos jugando donde Gus.

—Ya veo… ¿Pero has pensando que quizás ella no sea la chica para ti?

Intrigado, Linc le preguntó a su hermana a que se refería.

—A que ella puede ser muy brusca contigo y podría lastimarte. No muy distinto a Lynn, si lo pienso. Tú necesitas a alguien que te comprenda mejor y que te apoye a cada momento. Alguien… que te haga reír.

—¿Reír? —Lincoln pareció entender la indirecta, pues sintió como el calor aumentaba de repente, así como también sintió la sangre agolpándose en su rostro.

Aunque quizás eso último había sido provocado por los dedos de Luan que ahora recorrían sus mejillas con ternura y delicadeza.

—Sí, reír. La risa es la medicina para el alma, y creo que la tuya está muy herida, Linc. Necesita de alguien que pueda curarte con amor y sinceridad… y conozco a alguien.

Lentamente, la chica le quitó muy despacio a Lincoln su camisa, dejando su torso expuesto a las caricias de sus suaves manos, las cuales no necesitaron ni esperaron invitación para su viaje de exploración.

—Y esa alguien soy yo. —Luan tomó el rostro de su hermano con ambas manos y lo acercó lentamente al suyo. —No necesitas de nadie más. Ni Ronnie Ann, ni esa Cristina, ni ninguna de nuestras hermanas. Solo me necesitas a mí, Lincoln… y a nadie más.

El chico no vio nada más que los ojos de su hermana, que a la escasa luz que entraba por su ventana se veían hipnóticos, hermosos y perturbadores a la vez, y esos ojos se acercaban cada vez mas y mas a su rostro.

Luan sentía la dulce respiración de su hermano sobre sus labios. Pronto tomaría el premio que tan justamente merecía. Era una lástima que no fuera su primer beso, pues ese lo había robado esa perra infeliz de Santiago, pero al final, no importaría. Una vez que ambos se unieran, su Linc sería de ella y de nadie mas… De nadie mas.

Solo faltaban unos milímetros…

Ya sentía sus labios sobre…

* * *

Luan ahogó un grito lo mejor que pudo. Volteó su cabeza en todas direcciones y se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación, con su cabello peinado en cola de caballo, sudando frío y con escalofríos recorriendo todo su cuerpo como si se tratara del agarre de la muerte. Al menos, no parecía haber despertado a Luna.

La comediante fue al baño tan rápido como pudo; los recuerdos de su sueño aún frescos en su mente, lo que provocó que devolviera su cena en el retrete. Se vio tentada a encender la luz, pero no quiso hacerlo. Se sentía demasiado asqueada para eso. Asqueada por haber soñado de esa forma con su hermano, y sin embargo, eso no era lo peor.

—Ya… son dos noches… Dos noches con un sueño así… Por los cielos, que me pasa. ¿Por qué estoy soñando así con Lincoln?

Y Luan cayó de rodillas y así regresó al retrete, dando nuevas arcadas y terminando de limpiar su estómago. Intentaría dormir una vez más, pero temía a lo que soñaría de nuevo.

Y temía que demonios podrían significar esos sueños.

* * *

Hi, everypony. Heme aquí una vez más con un nuevo fic que a diferencia de otros, esta vez no es un one shot. Ya habrán visto un poco de que irá tratando esta historia, pero es justo contarles que me inspiró.

Se que la mayoría de ustedes conoce o habrá leído el comic de JumpJump. No soy la excepción. He visto varios fics bastante oscuros tanto en inglés como en español, pero curiosamente, creo que ninguno, al menos de los que he visto, ha tocado el tema de Luan Yandere. Eso me hizo pensar que era tiempo de arreglar eso, pero eso me llevó a otro punto, el cual era terminar haciendo una historia demasiado... cliché. La idea de una Luan Yandere que de buenas a primeras comienza a celar a Lincoln y termina haciendo lo que la mayoría de las Yanderes hace se me hizo poco atractiva, sobre todo porque el comic de JumpJump ya hace un excelente trabajo describiendo eso.

Entonces pensé, ¿qué tal si abordo ese tema desde otra perspectiva? Y es aquí donde entra la secuencia de sueño que vimos hace un momento. Luan ama a Lincoln como hermano, pero su sueños están empezándole a transmitir un mensaje doblemente perturbador. No solo se trata del asunto del incesto, sino también de las tendencias que ella muestra y mostrará en esas secuencias. A lo largo de esta historia veremos como Luan reacciona a esos sueños, como se mata pensando que podrán significar aparte de lo aparentemente obvio, y como eso irá afectando su relación con Lincoln y con sus otras hermanas.

Y bueno, creo que ya dije mucho, pero tampoco creo haber dicho tanto a la vez. Espero disfruten de esta historia, así como de los capítulos subsecuentes. Luan es una de mis Loud favoritas... y quizás por eso es que la torturaré un poco... o un mucho, quien sabe.

Los veré pronto en el siguiente capítulo o en algún otro one shot que se me ocurra. Les agradezco su tiempo y les deseo muy buena suerte en todo lo que hagan.


	2. Punto de esperanza

Disclaimer: En el capítulo 1, please

* * *

Nada como una soleada mañana de domingo para sentir que estás vivo y que eres el rey o reina del mundo. Si, le seguía el lunes, pero eso no hacía de los domingos menos hermosos y divertidos. Además, el sol brillaba, las aves cantaban…

… Y Luan había amanecido sintiéndose como un calcetín de Lynn luego de un juego muy largo.

Y el sabor de boca que tenía… Estaba segura de que las alcantarillas de Nueva York olerían mucho mejor. Aún así, el haber pasado una noche horrible luego de ese sueño le jugó a su favor, por increíble que parezca. Fue la primera en ocupar el baño y tras enjuagarse la boca bajo la regadera, darse un buen baño, enjuagarse la boca bajo la regadera de nuevo, y un par de ciclos de lavado dental, la comediante lucía presentable, aunque para estar segura, se vio ante el espejo como hacía a veces cuando ensayaba una rutina.

—Bien, Luan, volviste a soñar con tú hermano… casi besándolo y no como se le besa a un hermano… y llamaste a su novia-no novia perra, cuando de hecho, crees que no hay mejor chica para dicho hermano que ella… Creo que ni lo que almuerza Lana es tan sucio como yo.

Al menos este día no tenía funciones ni fiestas programadas, pero igual, tampoco salidas, así que salvo que Linc tuviera algún plan con Clyde o con Ronnie Ann, tendría que verlo y decir que eso sería incómodo sería como decir que el cielo era azul o que Lisa tendría un nuevo Nobel de Física.

—Pero la función debe continuar. Lo que pase en mis sueños, por repugnante que sea, al menos se queda en mis sueños, así que no tengo que preocuparme… y además, si comienzo a actuar fuera de lo normal, alguien terminará sospechando que algo pasa y podría apostar la mitad de los subscriptores en mi canal que Lincoln sería el primero o el segundo en notarlo.

Tras asegurarse de que se veía bien, con su bata bien ceñida y resignada a que su boca se sintiera como un cenicero, Luan salió del baño para ir a su habitación a vestirse. Ya había fila, pero Linc no estaba en ella, así que terminaría de último como casi siempre, lo que provocó que la castaña riera felizmente y no con poco alivio.

Por ser domingo, esta vez toda la familia desayunó en el comedor, por lo que el nivel de caos esta vez era… digamos intermedio. Menos caótico que en la mesa de niños pero con más alboroto que si solo fueran los grandes, pero definitivamente todos estaban muy contentos. Hasta Luan, que podía observar de reojo a su hermano sin sonrojos ni nada. ¿Cómo pensar en sus problemas cuando había tantos chistes potenciales esperando ser dichos?

—¿Alguien puede pasarme la mantequilla?

—Seguro, papá. —Lana tomó la barra y literalmente la hizo deslizarse por la mesa.

—¿No era más fácil solo dársela a alguna de tus hermanas, Lana?

—Pero fue mejor así, papá. —intervino la comediante de la familia. —Para que no haya tantas fricciones. ¿Entienden?

Solo Lynn Sr. entendió la broma, por lo que solo él rió junto con su hija.

El desayuno fue entretenido y los dejó a todos con buenos ánimos, y mientras la mitad de los habitantes salía para hacer cosas fuera de casa, Luan regresó a su habitación para terminar con sus pendientes escolares. Después de todo, y aunque como todos, contara con la tutoría de Lisa, ella debía dedicarle el tiempo justo a la escuela si quería mantener las calificaciones que sus padres le pedían para permitirle dedicarse a su negocio y su canal en línea. Eso le ayudaría a distraerse. Además, Lincoln había anunciado que iría a casa de Clyde para una tarea en equipo demasiado delicada como para hacerla en ese foso de devastación que llamaba hogar. La chica de los frenos sentía que pasaría un muy buen día, pues no habría nada que trajera a su mente las horribles imágenes de esa pesadilla.

Al menos, esa era la idea…

Para cuando dio la 1, Luan se dio cuenta de que no podía concentrarse a gusto. ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando la tarea de historia implicaba analizar a la dinastía Habsburgo, la cual era uno de los mejores ejemplos de lo que la endogamia le puede hacer a un árbol genealógico? Y claro, no se puede pensar en endogamia sin pensar en incesto.

—¿Es que acaso el karma me está haciendo pagar por algún chiste muy malo? —gruñó la castaña tras estampar su frente en su escritorio. El día había sido tan bonito…

—¿Te está dando muchos problemas tú tarea, hermanita? —Luna había entrado en la habitación para buscar algunas partituras y se encontró con esa simpática escena. —Sabes que siempre puedes pedirle ayuda a Lisa, aunque creo que ahorita está dándole tutoría a Leni… así que quizás estará muy ocupada.

—Mas o menos. Romanoff nos dejó hacer un análisis de la dinastía Habsburgo y aunque ya avancé bastante, topé con pared con la parte de la genética.

—¿Genética? ¿Y que rayos tiene que ver eso con historia?

Luan le explicó brevemente el tipo de relaciones que se daban dentro de esa familia y como había terminado la rama española. La castaña vio cómo su hermana hacía un gesto de asco cuando entró en los detalles y eso la hizo deprimirse un poco más. ¿Si eso pensaba de un montón de tipos que fallecieron siglos atrás, qué pensaría de ella si supiera la clase de sueños que tenía con su hermanito menor como coprotagonista?

—Así hasta yo tendría un bloqueo, hermana. Quisiera ayudarte, pero eso se escapa de mi entendimiento. Buena suerte.

Una vez que Luan se quedó sola, volvió a contemplar la pantalla fijamente mientras se recordaba que no porque una familia se hubiera dedicado a hacer de la endogamia un modus vivendis, algo así pasaría con ella.

¿Cierto?

* * *

Para cuando llegó la hora de cenar, la chica había logrado concluir sus deberes y alejar su mente de sus dudas y temores oníricos. Hasta se dio tiempo de responder algunos comentarios en su canal, ensayar una rutina y corretear a Leni con su araña falsa. La cena se serviría como de costumbre, o sea mesa de chicos y mesa de grandes, así que pensó que sería una buena idea amenizarla con algunos chistes que planeaba usar en su próxima rutina. La jovencita vio que solo faltaban 5 minutos para que la cena se sirviera, así que se alistó para ir al comedor. Justo en ese momento, tocaron a la puerta de la habitación, por lo que ella atendió a su particular manera.

—¿Quién eees?

—Soy yo, Luan.

La comediante reconoció la voz de su hermano y tuvo que forzarse para no quedar paralizada y proseguir con la broma.

—¿Q… quien yooo?

—Lincoln.

—Lo siento. No compro linóleo. Jajajaja

Al menos, pudo terminar la broma con algo gracioso y lo dejó entrar.

—Necesito preguntarte algo. —comenzó el peliblanco.

—Dispara, Linc, que la Dra. Diversión está en sesión.

—Verás, estaba pensando en darle un regalo a Ronnie Ann por los 6 meses que tenemos… de… nuestra relación. Ya le pregunté su opinión a Lori, Leni y Luna.

—Y ahora es mi turno. Pues llegaste al lugar indicado, hermanito.

La chica le dijo a Lincoln que en su opinión, el regalo ideal es uno que le pudiera brindar a quien lo recibiera una sonrisa de verdadera alegría.

—Se que Ronnie Ann no es la chica típica. —prosiguió la chica de los frenos. —Pero hasta ella debe apreciar una buena risa. Piensa en lo que sabes que le gusta, lo que creas que la puede hacer reír y cómprale algo así. Incluso podrías hacerle algo si no encuentras nada que te guste. Un regalo hecho a mano puede alegrar a quien sea.

El peliblanco sonrió muy contento, lo que hizo que el corazón de Luan diera un saltito dentro de su pecho. Amaba hacer feliz a su hermanito y su sonrisa era la mayor recompensa que podía tener.

Lincoln abrazó a su hermana como muestra de agradecimiento, aunque notó que ella demoró un poco en corresponderle.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Luan? —preguntó el chico mientras la veía directo a los ojos. —Si tienes algún problema, dímelo. Si es algo en lo que pueda ayudarte, sabes que lo haré.

" _Claro, Lincoln. Puedes ayudarme a saber porque sueño contigo haciendo cosas que no deben hacerse, sin contar que parece que quisiera que fueras solo de mi propiedad."_

—Bueno, verás… —La comediante deseó que sus frenos se trabaran para poder justificar sus titubeos.

—¿Crees que sigo molesto por lo de la mala suerte?

Una oportunidad, pensó Luan, de explicar su nerviosismo sin decirle la verdad.

—Bueno, es que nos perdonaste, pero aun no me siento tan cómoda. Sé que metí la pata en serio. Todos lo hicimos, y creo que quizás no merezco tú perdón tan pronto.

—Como te dije a ti y a los demás… 4 veces… 2 días seguidos… no les guardo rencor. Ya compensaron lo suficiente lo de esa vez y es mejor pensar que todos aprendimos una lección. Además, no me gusta verte triste, Luan. Tú eres la que nos haces felices a todos con tú alegría y tus bromas, aunque muchas veces no sean tan buenas.

—Muchas gracias, Linc. —La jovencita se sintió muy aliviada, pues ese día aun era una mancha en su consciencia, pero mientras abrazaba de nuevo a su hermano, sentía la culpa acuchillarla por mentirle a su hermano.

Tras cenar, la casa Loud entró en su etapa caótica de final del día y luego de algunos fritos, una pelea de las gemelas y un desafortunado incidente que involucró a Lily, los shorts favoritos de Lynn y el proceso de digestión de la bebé, la familia finalmente se fue a dormir. Luan se cubrió bajo sus sábanas tras haber preparado su cámara para noche. Estaba nerviosa y asustada. Temía que su próximo sueño fuera una repetición de los anteriores o incluso que fuera peor.

—Todo estará bien. Todo estará bien, Luan. Trata de dormir.

La chica se hizo caso y pronto estaba entre los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Luan despertó de golpe al sonido de la alarma. Primero estaba confusa, pero luego se dio cuenta de que había dormido toda la noche como si fuera Lily.

—Rise and shine, Luan. No te atrases para el baño.

Luna ya había saltado desde su cama en la litera y se preparó para la rutina de lunes.

—Nop, no tendré ningún tipo de atrasos. ¿Entiendes?

Luna gruñó por el mal chiste, pero sonrió al salir pensando en que su hermana había tenido un mejor despertar que el del día anterior. Luan misma se sentía en la nube 9. No había tenido un solo sueño de esos. Aunque fuera lunes, sería un muy buen día.

La comediante pronto estaba en la fila del baño, duchándose y desayunando como todos. Como siempre, Lori se encargó de llevar a todos a la escuela en Vanzilla, dejando a los mas chicos en la primaria, Lynn en la secundaria y las cuatro mayores en la preparatoria.

Tras despedirse, cada Loud tomó su camino rumbo a sus casilleros y se verían al final del día, o quizás en el almuerzo. El casillero de Luan lucía tan simple como todos por fuera, pero por dentro era un santuario a los dioses de la comedia, con imágenes de grandes cómicos de todos los tiempos, flores de agua, un pollito de goma y claro, una foto de toda su familia.

—Buenos días, Luan.

La que saludó a la joven de frenos era una de las pocas amigas que tenía de nombre Jennifer Watson. Era una chica de 14 años, de cabellera negra y corta, que usaba una camiseta blanca con grabado de mariposas pintando un paisaje, jeans azules y tenis blancos.

—Hola, Jenny. ¿Tuviste un fin de semana burbujeante?

—Si por burbujeante te refieres a pasar todo el domingo desempacando lo que mamá pidió, buscándole lugar y enredando mis pies con esa envoltura con burbujas, entonces si.

—Eso pensé.

Las chicas rieron con ganas y luego fueron rumbo a su salón. La semana estaba iniciando muy bien.

—Por cierto, Luan, dicen que Salazar se enfermó y no nos dará Literatura Clásica por una semana.

La noticia de Jenny medio desdibujó la sonrisa de la comediante, porque ya sabía lo que eso significaba.

—¿Entonces la clase la estaría dando Bush? —preguntó Luan y la respuesta de su amiga fue un monótono si. Richard Bush era el nombre del profesor sustituto que mayor tiempo llevaba entre los docentes de su preparatoria. Sus clases eran aburridas, tediosas, muy por el libro y provocaban un aumento en el índice de alumnos dormilones. Y lo peor es que esa era la tercera clase del día, así que Luan se mentalizó para terminar tomando una siesta no programada a esa hora.

Gracias a Jenny, la castaña no puso cara de sorpresa cuando el veterano docente entró al salón en la tercer hora y explicó que por la siguiente semana y media estarían con él. Luan ya había preparado uno de sus libros como pantalla por si caía dormida.

—Bueno. —Comenzó el profesor. —Según el cronograma, están viendo literatura griega. Aunque la comedia sería una buena opción, creo que es mejor si vemos un ejemplo de tragedia, y decidí que ese ejemplo sea Edipo Rey.

Si Luan hubiera estado comiendo algo, se habría atragantado en el acto.

—Como saben, Edipo Rey, del inmortal Sófocles, narra las desventuras de Edipo que sin saberlo, acaba con la vida de su padre, termina ocupando su lugar como rey de Tebas y se casa con la reina Yocasta, sin saber que se trata de su madre. Cuando finalmente se entera de la verdad, toda su vida se cae en pedazos y bueno, no les diré el final todavía, salvo que es el ejemplo arquetípico de la tragedia como género, así como del tabú del incesto. Para que entiendan mejor, iré analizando la obra por partes, empezando por el prólogo y hasta el primer episodio.

Conforme el profesor hablaba, el efecto soporífero de su voz comenzó a hacer efecto y los estudiantes comenzaron a caer como moscas. Luan no fue la excepción a pesar del ligero ataque de pánico que tuvo. Había pasado una noche libre de sueños incestuosos solo para ver algo así en la escuela. Esperaba que eso la mantuviera despierta durante la clase, pero el peso de sus párpados pudo mas.

* * *

Era de tarde en la casa Loud. Lincoln había regresado a casa tras un día pesado en la escuela, pero eso cambiaría dentro de poco. Había logrado conseguir el más reciente número de Ace Savy y planeaba leerlo sin la menor interrupción. Tras encerrarse en su cuarto y quedar en ropa interior, el peliblanco comenzó su lectura.

—Nada como leer comics en la santidad de mi habitación con solo lo mínimo encima.

Si, Lincoln amaba su privacidad, así que gruñó cuando alguien tocó a la puerta seguido de un "Toc toc".

—¿Quién es? —dijo para seguir el juego, aunque ya sabía de quien se trataba.

—El repartidor.

—¿El repartidor? —Linc se había sorprendido esta vez.

—Sip. El repartidor de cariño. —Y Luan abrió la puerta así nada más, sonriendo como siempre.

—¿Necesitas algo, Luan? Trato de leer.

—No mucho, Linc. Solo pensé que quizás necesitarías hablar con alguien luego de un día pesado, o incluso un masaje. También doy masajes, ¿sabes?

El chico dijo que no tenía ni idea, pero que se encontraba bien y deseaba un poco de privacidad mientras leía sus comics.

—Vamos, no seas aguafiestas, hermanito. Deja todo en mis capaces manos. Te daré un servicio de nivel presidencial.

—¿Presidencial? No entiendo a que… Ah, claro. Lincoln, presidencial… Si no tengo otro remedio…

Luan le pidió a su hermano que se recostara boca abajo y ella comenzó a masajear sus hombros primero, y luego su espalda. El chico debía admitirlo. Su hermana si que sabía usar sus manos.

—Mmmm… Esto se siente genial, Luan.

—Si crees que eso es genial, espera a que comience con el acto principal…

Las manos de Luan comenzaron a recorrer la espalda del jovencito en círculos, su toque era más delicado… más placentero.

—Estás muy tenso, Linc. Muy tenso.

—Han sido días pesados y… espera, Luan que…

—Shhh… Confía en mi.

Luan se había subido a la cama con él, o mejor dicho, sobre él, sentada sobre la cadera del peliblanco. Sus manos tenían mayor libertad de movimiento y masajeaba mejor al chico, buscando recorrer cada centímetro de piel.

—Creo que ya trabajé todo lo que se podía en tú espalda, hermanito. Ahora toca darle la vuelta al asunto.

Luan ni dejó que Linc respondiera. Se quitó de encima de él solo lo necesario para ponerlo boca arriba y de inmediato volvió a sentarse sobre él, igual sobre sus caderas.

—Luan, que intentas… ¡¿Y por qué te quitaste la blusa!?

—Sentí mucho calor y pensé que esto sería más cómodo. Además, tú estás en ropa interior. ¿Por qué yo no?

La chica se había quitado la blusa y solo su sostén cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo.

—Y siento que la temperatura no fue lo único que se elevó.

Linc se puso todo rojo cuando escuchó a la comediante. A pesar de tener 11 años, su cuerpo ya respondía a ciertos… estímulos, y por alguna razón que él no comprendía, el cuerpo de Luan le resultaba muy estimulante.

—Creo que toda esta tensión que tienes puede aliviarse de una manera mucho más directa. —La castaña recorría con las palmas de sus manos el pecho y el abdomen de Lincoln. Primero como masajes que buscaban brindar relajación, pero que ahora se movían suavemente, tratándolo no como a un hermano, sino como a algo diferente, con suaves toques que brindaban un cariño y un deleite muy especiales.

—Luan, por favor… Creo que deberías detenerte.

—¿Y terminar el chiste antes del punch line? Ten más fe en mí, querido Lincoln. Deja que te lleve de la mano hasta un exquisito final feliz, porque ya sabes lo que dicen… Los mejores masajes son los que terminan en final feliz.

Luan se reclino sobre su hermano, besando primero su cuello y luego sus mejillas. Lincoln comenzó a abrazarla despacio, lo que llevó a la joven a ir deslizando una de sus manos del pecho del chico a su abdomen, y ya allí, la bajó un poco más hasta…

* * *

Luan despertó sobresaltada. Logró evitar gritar, pero no que su libro pantalla cayera de su asiento.

—¿Todo bien, Srita. Loud? —preguntó el profesor sobresaltado.

—Disculpe, Sr. Bush. ¿Me permite ir al baño? Es una emergencia.

—Esta bien. Trate de no demorar.

Ignorando las miradas preocupadas o burlonas de sus compañeros, Luan salió del salón tan rápido como pudo y entro al baño de chicas. Para su buena fortuna, estaba vació, así que pudo entrar al primer cubículo libre y vomitar hasta que su estómago quedó vacío. Aun así, se quedó un buen rato haciendo arcadas por puro acto reflejo.

Luan se acercó al espejo y su rostro le provocaba una horrible mezcla de asco y decepción. Sentía unas tremendas ganas de llorar, pero no iba a permitírselo. No en hora de clases.

—Bien hecho. Muy bien hecho. Te graduaste a masajista pervertida de los sueños. Otro poco y… Aghhh.

Luan comenzó a lavarse las manos frenéticamente y a enjuagarse el rostro para tratar de ocultar las pocas lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos. —¿Qué demonios me está pasando?

Lo único que había en la mente Luan Loud era confusión, angustia y desesperanza, pues no tenía forma de saber porque estaba teniendo esos sueños con su hermano.

—¿Qué me está pasando?

Y no pudo menos que sentir envidia del trágico rey de Tebas, pues al menos por un tiempo, él vivió en la ignorancia.

* * *

Saludos a todos. Una vez más estoy aquí, ahora con el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Estoy contento con como quedó al menos en la primera parte, pero en la segunda... no tanto, particularmente, la parte de la clase. Siento que pude escribirla un poco mejor, incluso el sueño de Luan, que estuvo un poco más subido de tono. Dentro de poco, estaré subiendo la categoría del fic a M, así que podrán imaginar que su subconsciente le irá jugando más bromas pesadas a la maestra de las bromas. También podrán ver como su sufrimiento y confusión irá en aumento, sobre todo porque le tomará un tiempo buscar ayuda. Después de todo, no debe ser fácil decirle a nadie, ni siquiera a un profesional, que uno tiene esa clase de sueños.

Seguro que habrán notado en que forma intento hacer diferente esta historia de otras que tratan de Luan Yandere. No sabía que había varias historias así, pero eso me impulsa más a hacer algo diferente, con un enfoque distinto, uno donde Luan teme que esos sueños se puedan traducir a la realidad, y eso que esto apenas está empezando.

Y ahora, respondamos reviews xDD

Slash Torrance: Es cierto que cuando una historia tiene éxito, sale clon tras clon tras clon, aunque algunos pueden ser sorprendentemente buenos a veces. Por eso intento salirme de ese molde y ver si logro hacer una diferencia positiva. Muchísimas gracias por tú review.

J. Nagera: También disfruto de los Lynncoln, aunque me gustaría ver más historias de otras parejas, particularmente Lenincoln (¿Se escribirá así? xD) Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tú agrado y agradezco tus comentarios.

Fipe2: Realmente pensaba que el tema no se había tocado lo suficiente, es decir, no pensaba que hubiera varias historias que tocaran este tema, pero eso me motiva a hacer de esta algo totalmente distinto o morir en el intento... bueno, tal vez no tanto. Jajajaja. Muchísimas gracias por tú review.

cartmanx61: Pues Luan si va a tener algunos problemillas, pero es más por su confusión entre lo que ve en sus sueños y su terror de que pudiera hacer algo sí en la realidad. Hasta que punto la afecta eso lo iremos viendo poco a poco. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de tú agrado.

pirata: Puede que si, puede que no... Adelantarse sería spoilear... maybe... Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.

james anderson: Me alegra que el primer capítulo te haya gustado y espero que este también.

Julex93: Como viste, busco darle un giro diferente a lo que es Luan Yandere, empezando por el hecho de que ella odia tener esa clase de sueños y teme, además de que pueda llevarlos a la realidad, que se pueda convertir en una obsesión. Bueno, eso todavía no, pero ese temor nacerá poco a poco y la irá perturbando aun mas. Los momentos más difíciles será cuando conviva con Ronnie Ann, pues la estima mucho y considera que es la chica perfecta para su hermano... Lástima que sus sueños digan lo contrario. Eso será lo peor. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tú agrado.

mmunocan: En mi opinión, el comic de JumpJump es a TLH y Luan lo que Cupcakes es para MLP y Pinkie Pie, con todo lo que eso implica, y eso permite darle aproximaciones distintas a cada personaje. En las manos de un buen escritor, hasta esa clase de giro en las personalidades puede ser moldeado para hacer una historia de gran calidad y sin necesidad de caer en el gore barato, que es parte del problema al tratar con Yanderes. Espero que el intento que hago de manejar a Luan Yandere tenga éxito sobre todo, me salga bien. Muchas gracias por tú apoyo y espero que este capítulo haya sido de tú agrado.

SPdrLinc: Intento darle una perspectiva un poco más realista. Aun si por X razón Luan, o cualquier hermana para este fin, llegara a sentir algo romántico y/o sexual hacia Linc, dudo que se queden tranquilas ante la idea de verlo como suyo y solo suyo, y estar dispuestas a eliminar a la competencia o incluso a Linc mismo para que no sea de nadie mas. Eso debería perturbar a quien sea, y creeme, perturbará muuuucho a nuestra linda comediante. Muchas gracias por tú review.

Doce Espadas: Hay varias historias LincLuan por allí, aunque no se donde realmente. Jajajaja. Me alegra que esta te haya gustado y espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tú gusto.

Y bueno, esos han sido todos los reviews y sin mas, me despido por ahora y los invito a seguir disfrutando de esta historia y a expresarse a través de sus reviews. Muchísimas gracias a todos por su tiempo y les deseo muy buena suerte en todo lo que hagan.


	3. Refugio en la tormenta

Si el disclaimer buscáis, en el cap. 1 grabado lo vereís xD

* * *

Uno de los grandes misterios de la vida es como las chicas logran arreglar su apariencia aun sin el uso de maquillaje. No habría otra forma de explicar cómo es que tras solo 5 minutos de estadía en el baño, de los cuales al menos 2 los invirtió en vomitar, Luan lucía relativamente bien. Solo alguien muy observador podría notar que la chica lucía mal con mirarla mientras caminaba de vuelta a clases y pensaba en alguna buena excusa por si Jenny o alguno de sus compañeros hacía preguntas de más.

—Miren quien salió a alegrar los pasillos. La payasita Loud en persona.

La comediante gruñó por dentro al escuchar esa voz.

" _Pero no he tentado al destino ni nada así. ¿Acaso al karma no le gustan mis chistes?"_

La joven ni siquiera volteó a ver quién había hablado pues sabía de quién se trataba. Era un chico de 15 años que gracias a los dioses de la comedia, no compartía una sola clase con Luna a pesar de ir en el mismo grado. Su nombre era Luke McCormick y a decir verdad, era de bastante buen ver. Poseía cabello castaño de un tono ligeramente más claro que el de Luan, vestía camisa blanca, chamarra café, jeans azules y zapatos negros. Su rostro era apuesto y poseía una sonrisa encantadora que le ganaría muchas fanáticas… en cualquier otra escuela donde no conocieran su reputación.

Las apuestas que se hacían en la preparatoria no eran sobre si sería expulsado por su mala conducta, sino cuando. El chico era un conocido bebedor, misógino, bravucón y buscapleitos que había logrado hasta ahora evitar algo mayor a una suspensión por dos semanas.

—Vamos. ¿No piensas saludar al buen Luke? ¿O al menos, aceptarías almorzar conmigo?

—Ni aunque fueras el tataranieto perdido de Charles Chaplin.

Y, además de otras chicas, le gustaba Luan.

—Y yo que pensé que sabías reconocer la diversión donde la veías, payasita. —Tras decir eso, el sujeto se fue a donde fuera que tenía que hacerlo para alivio de la ya de por si perturbada jovencita.

—La diversión sigue y sigue…

Por el lado bueno, varios de los alumnos estaban noqueados para cuando Luan volvió y Bush no le pidió explicaciones, pero ella sabía que debería pensar en una buena que darle a Jenny pues su amiga sí que haría preguntas. Tan temido momento llegó a la hora del almuerzo, específicamente, mientras buscaban donde sentarse.

Como podía esperarse en una preparatoria, los lugares en las mesas estaban "asignados" de acuerdo al grado y al nivel de popularidad de los estudiantes. A Lori, por ejemplo, se le podía hallar en la mesa de los populares de los de último grado, aunque a una distancia adecuada de Carol Pingry. Con Leni era casi lo mismo pues también era de las más populares de su grado gracias a su apariencia y su buen corazón. Luna no tenía ese nivel de popularidad entre los de su generación, pero comía junto a sus amigos. Luan era un caso similar. No muchas amistades, pero sinceras y con eso le bastaba. Ahora estaba junto a Jenny y un par de amigos más.

Uno era un chico de apariencia promedio, rostro promedio, usaba ropa casual que, adivinaron, era bastante promedio. Lo único de él que no era promedio era su cabello, de un tono negro agradable y que llamaba mucho la atención. El nombre del chico era Garfield Rowan. A su lado, estaba una joven de vibrante cabellera rojiza, que contra lo que se pudiera creer, era 100% natural, la cual era rizada y le llegaba hasta los hombros. Vestía una blusa tipo polo color turquesa, falda negra que le llegaba un poco por encima de las rodillas, calcetas blancas y tenis también negros. Su figura, aunque resaltada por su atuendo, era bastante discreta, apenas un poco más notoria que la de Luan. La joven se llamaba Elizabeth "Red Bomb" Strange, y aunque uno pensaría que su apodo era una referencia a ser una bomba sexy pelirroja, en realidad se lo había ganado tras un incidente que había involucrado a un tipo con dedos muy inquietos mas un vaso lleno con salsa tabasco, jugo de ciruela y el laxante más potente que se podía conseguir sin receta. Nadie volvió a meterse con ella tras semejante represalia y se sobreentendía que sus amigos también estaban fuera de límites.

Los 4 eran chicos bastante unidos desde su primer año de preparatoria y confiaban bastante entre ellos.

No que por esa razón, la comediante pensara en decir una sola letra sobre sus problemas. Más bien, había pensado ya como evitar que las preguntas que harían se alejaran de ella.

—Jenny nos contó lo que pasó en Literatura. —Comenzó el interrogatorio por parte de Liz. —¿Te encuentras bien, Luany? ¿Sin problemas en casa? ¿Fue algún chico? No me importa que se trate de Luke, si te hizo algo a pesar de tú doble protección, juro que no dejaré nada para tus hermanas cuando acabe con él.

Con doble protección, la pelirroja se refería a otra regla no escrita de la preparatoria: Te metes con una Loud, te metes con todas.

—No fue él ni nadie más, Liz. De verdad. Y no ha vuelto a pasar nada pesado en casa, aunque mis hermanos Lincoln y Lana le hicieron una buena jugarreta a Huggins con unas ranas que iban a diseccionar en clase de mi hermano.

Los chicos rieron con ganas, ya que aun recordaban al director de la primaria y la idea de verlo lleno de ranas les pareció divertida.

—No fue exactamente así, pero igual, Huggins terminó verde del coraje. Jajaja. ¿Entienden?

Y las risas se apagaron como un foco que se funde. Buenos amigos, serán, pero cuando el chiste no es gracioso, no es gracioso.

—Claro que si, Luan, pero si no fueron chicos o algo en casa, ¿qué te pasó? —Garfield la veía fijamente y con preocupación sincera en su rostro. La comediante pensó rápido y le echó la culpa a un sueño nauseabundo que tuvo, lo que no era mentira, y cuyos detalles eran tan horribles y asquerosos no eran adecuados para la hora de la comida. Si los amigos de la castaña le creyeron o no, no había forma de saberlo con seguridad, pero Luan había librado el fuego…

—Pues a mi no me molesta escuchar cosas horribles, Luany, así que si quieres, me acerco para que me susurres al oído.

Pero no a cabello de fuego Elizabeth, por lo visto. ¿Cuál fue la nueva idea que pensó nuestra Loud con frenos?

"… _Rayos."_

Pero el karma decidió tenerle un poco de piedad a la chica de frenos dejando que un pobre atleta se distrajera viendo las piernas de una porrista y terminara patinando por todo el comedor hasta estamparse en la mesa de populares, haciendo que un pay volara en dirección a Carol Pingrey que no pudo evitar recibirlo en la cara, iniciando una reacción en cadena que terminó con una botella de jugo de naranja vaciada sobre Bobby y Lori. Entre las risas, comentarios de pena y la explosión del volcán Lori, los amigos de Luan se olvidaron del asunto y ella pudo respirar tranquila, aunque tomó nota de mantenerse lejos de su hermana mayor hasta el miércoles o jueves, quizás.

El resto de las clases transcurrieron sin pena ni gloria, aunque el viaje a casa fue un tanto incómodo con Lori estando en un estado constante de ebullición. Todos en casa fueron lo suficientemente sabios para mantenerse lejos de ella, y la hora de dormir encontró a los chicos Loud listos para descansar. Luan terminó de preparar su cámara, aunque lucía asustada. La idea de que su siguiente sueño la llevara aún más lejos era aterradora, pero no podía dejar de dormir. Quizás Lisa tuviera alguna pastilla o algo que la mantuviera despierta o sin sueños, pero si alguien haría preguntas y muchas, esa sería Lisa.

—Pues que pase lo que tenga que pasar. Al menos, no creo caer más bajo. Ya duermo en la cama de abajo, después de todo.

Sonriendo por seguir siendo capaz de encontrar un chiste donde quizás no los hay, la chica de frenos se arropó y se quedó dormida en menos de 4 minutos.

Para su buena fortuna, la chica no tuvo pesadillas incestuosas esa noche, y a pesar de que ese martes y el miércoles siguieron viendo a Edipo en Literatura, esas noches también fueron pacíficas para la castaña. Parecía que finalmente la paz había regresado a sus pensamientos. La noche del jueves le probó que no podía estar más equivocada.

* * *

Ser la genio residente de la casa Loud no era fácil para Lisa. No cuando ella se encargaba de hacer de tutora de sus hermanos menos inteligentes, llevar el control de la contabilidad en casa, preparar y dar conferencias, tanto sobre sus logros en los campos de la física y la química, como sobre otras cosas, así como dedicarse a sus proyectos en primer lugar. Su mente estaba más que preparada para hacer todo eso sin gastarse más de lo que muchos hacen atando sus agujetas, pero no podía decir lo mismo de esa prisión de carne que era su cuerpo de cuatroañera. Más de una vez había terminado noqueada a las 9 de la noche porque su cuerpo no podía seguir. Eso era inconveniente porque implicaba que el sueño se le escapara a l de la mañana, perturbando su ciclo de descaso, lo que sabía era importante para un desempeño óptimo.

Esa era una de esas noches y la pequeña se había levantado en medio de maldiciones a la debilidad de la carne y a la necesidad de redoblar su proyecto de aceleración de edad. Lisa siguió maldiciendo mientras bajó a la cocina por un poco de agua. Más calmada, subía de vuelta a su habitación pensando en avanzar en algún trabajo mientras el sueño regresaba, cuando notó que una de sus hermanas mayores iba a toda prisa al baño. Le llamó la atención que se tratara de Luan y que parecía tener una de sus manos sobre la boca.

—Mmm… Intrigante.

Dentro del baño, Luan había dado algunas arcadas, pero esta vez había logrado evitar volver el estómago. Había tenido un nuevo sueño pervertido que involucraba la pipiguera "natural" de su hermano y algunas ligas.

—No sabía que mis pensamientos pudieran ser tan elásticos… Ughh… Cómo puedo hacer bromas en este momento. Cómo siquiera puedo bromear sobre eso.

No pudiendo aguantar más, Luan tomó la toalla de mano, la puso sobre su boca y se puso a llorar tan amargamente como pudo.

Una vez que las lágrimas y los sollozos se negaron a seguir saliendo, la chica se lavó el rostro y abrió la puerta para regresar a su habitación, pero no fue más allá del marco pues esperándola, estaba su hermanita genio, observándola con interés.

—Ah, eh… Hola, Lisa. Buenas noches. Perdona si llevas esperando un rato. A veces creo que si paso más tiempo bajo el agua, podría convertirme en investigadora submarina. Jajaja. ¿Entiendes?

—No realmente. —respondió la niña de las gafas. —Sabes que pocas cosas fuera de mis investigaciones, logran llamar mi atención, incluyendo las anormalidades conductuales de todos ustedes… sin embargo, no pude evitar escuchar que algo te ha perturbado profundamente y dado la intensidad de tus sollozos y cómo aun yo pude percibir el nivel de turbación que las vibraciones del aire transmitían a mis tímpanos, asumo que esto va más allá de una pesadilla, y contra lo que mi austera fachada delata, me preocupo por ti.

Y así de fácil, Luan había sido acorralada por la única de sus hermanas a la que no le podía mentir una vez que había ganado toda su atención. Nada de lo que hiciera le permitiría escapar de esta. Posponer una confrontación, quizás, pero evitarla, imposible. Tragando saliva, la comediante le dijo a Lisa que en efecto, se trataba de algo muy malo y muy grave, incluso asqueroso.

—¿Asqueroso nivel Lana o asqueroso nivel Presidencia de la Nación?

—Asqueroso nivel "tengo que inventar un nombre para eso".

La niña genio levantó una ceja. Esto parecía más complicado de lo que pensaba.

—Vamos a mi habitación, Luan. No te preocupes por Lily. Aun si despertara, es imposible que rompa la confidencialidad de lo que hablemos.

Una vez dentro, Lisa condujo a su hermana mayor a un mini diván mientras ella se sentaba en su escritorio. Una tenue luz de noche las iluminaba, delatando a la de cabello alborotado el horrible estado de su hermana amante de las malas bromas.

—Los sueños son en esencia, mensajes de nuestro subconsciente. —comenzó Lisa. —De nuestros deseos, anhelos, dudas y temores.

—No sé cómo había logrado vivir sin saber eso.

Ignorando el sarcasmo de Luan, la pequeña continuó.

—Una pesadilla como la que sufriste, debe ser señal de algún tipo de preocupación o fobia sumamente fuertes, aunque me atrevería a descartar la fobia puesto que no te conozco algún miedo que se haya desarrollado a tal punto.

—Uno nunca sabe, hermanita. —replicó la joven de frenos con un tono de voz muy plano.

—Afortunadamente, hay una forma de poder deducir que puede haber detrás de ese sueño y es preguntándote que soñaste. Una pesadilla como esa, debe haber dejado un recuerdo duradero en tú mente, y si bien, mi título no es en psicología, conozco lo suficiente para poder dar una opinión que servirá de punto de partida para solucionar tú problema, o si necesitas manejarlo con un profesional.

Luan deseaba evitar ese escenario a como diera lugar, así que a pesar de la vergüenza, el miedo a ser vista como algo menos que humano y al rechazo de su hermana, aprovecharía esta oportunidad.

—Está bien. Te contaré sobre el sueño que tuve… y los anteriores. No es el primer sueño de este tipo que tengo.

Eso terminó de ganar el interés de la genio, así que la sesión de preguntas comenzó. Duró como 10 minutos y para cuando acabaron, la niña estaba boquiabierta e inmóvil.

—Debes pensar que soy un monstruo, Lisa. —Fue Luan la que rompió el incómodo silencio. —Un monstruo asqueroso y repugnante por tener esos sueños hacia Lincoln. No sé qué significan, no sé porque los tengo y estoy tan confundida. No tienen sentido.

Lisa sacudió su cabeza y reordenó sus ideas con presteza. Este problema había superado sus expectativas y no en un buen sentido.

—Se que debes estar muy perturbada. Hasta… yo me siento así. Ver a Lincoln con… esos ojos…

La niña quería creer que comprendía a Luan. Es decir, ella misma admiraba a su hermano (Aunque no lo diría si alguien lo preguntaba.), aún si lo consideraba como alguien con inteligencia promedio, pero eso mismo resaltaba sus cualidades. Por eso quería creer que entendía porque su hermana tenía sueños de esa… naturaleza, pero la verdad es que no podía.

—Perturbada es poco, Lisa. Dime que tienes alguna idea de que me pasa, por favor.

—Te recuerdo. —comenzó Lisa. —Que no tengo más que las nociones elementales de la psicología, así que no puedo decirte con certeza que origina esas experiencias oníricas. Sin embargo, no significa que no pueda darte alguna opinión que nos sirva como punto de partida para determinar el origen de tus fantasías eróticas.

Ignorando el hecho de que su hermanita de 4 años había usado la palabra "erótica", Luan puso atención a lo que ella decía.

—Primero: Es posible que esos sueños se originen por algún afecto o amor enfocado al seno familiar. Supongo que no te es desconocido el término "complejo de Edipo".

—No me lo recuerdes. Hemos estado viendo la obra en Literatura toda la semana. No sé por qué no me he soñado sacándome los ojos.

—Ejem. Bueno. —La genio prosiguió. —El complejo de Edipo se enfoca en la atracción de hijos varones hacia sus madres. En el caso de hijas a sus padres, se le llama complejo de Electra.

—Que, supongo, viene de otra tragedia griega. —Interrumpió Luan.

—Tú capacidad deductiva es tan asombrosa como siempre. —replicó Lisa antes de seguir. —El complejo de Electra es algo por la que la gran mayoría de las niñas pasan conforme van creciendo, al tener solo a sus unidades paternas como ejemplo de lo que un espécimen masculino es, pero conforme se amplía su visión del mundo y de otros chicos, superan esa etapa.

Eso tenía sentido para Luan. Después de todo, recordaba las veces que sus hermanas mayores competían por la atención de su padre y que eso influyó mucho en que desarrollara su afición por los chistes.

—Ahora bien, nuestro hermano tiene su propia gama de cualidades, así como una muy amplia gama de defectos, lo que lo hace más cercano a nosotras. Agrega a eso que él pasa más tiempo en casa que papá y que se preocupa mucho por nosotras y el resultado se vuelve entendible.

Los ojos de la chica de frenos seguían llenos de miedo, pero ahora había al menos un brillo de entendimiento también.

—Esa podría ser una interpretación, pero aún existe una segunda posible razón para esas pesadillas: culpa.

Y ahora la confusión tomó asiento de primera fila en la mente de la comediante. ¿Culpa como causa más que como consecuencia?

—Me perdiste aquí, Lisa. Entiendo que sienta culpa por soñar así con Lincoln, pero cómo es que eso también podría provocarlas.

—Fácil. Porque el incesto es un tabú de nuestra sociedad y lógicamente, es algo que todos definimos como "malo", por sobre simplificarlo. Cuando nos sentimos culpables de algo, nuestro subconsciente busca reclamarnos por aquello que hicimos. Castigarnos, si quieres decirlo. Tal vez haya algo de lo que te sientas tan culpable, que tú subconsciente invoca esas pesadillas como una forma de provocarte dolor y así compensar lo que sea que hayas hecho.

Esa explicación también tenía algo de sentido, pero no podía pensar en nada tan grave como para que su mente decidiera arrojarle esas pesadillas como si fueran globos con agua.

—Pero… pero no creo haber hecho nada tan malo a nadie. —dijo la catorceañera con un ligero temblor en su voz.

—Si supieras de que se trata, no tendrías esas pesadillas en primer lugar, aunque eso es asumiendo que sea culpa y no complejo de Electra lo que provoque tus malestares oníricos.

—¡¿Qué?! —Luan se dio cuenta de que estaba por alzar la voz, pero se detuvo a tiempo para evitar despertar a Lily.

—Como te dije, hermana, no tengo título en psicología. Mi objetividad y capacidad de análisis permiten que los comentarios que te he brindado sirvan como base para solucionar tú problema por tú cuenta, o acudiendo con un profesional.

—No… quisiera tener que recurrir a eso. —confesó apesadumbrada la adolescente, lo que le ganó una mirada de parte de su hermanita que no sabía si era una de esas miradas indiferentes que la caracterizaba o si había algo más en ella.

—Si ese es el caso, te sugiero algo, Luan. ¿Qué te parece si cada vez que tengas una pesadilla, me cuentas? Tal vez eso nos ayude a vislumbrar una posible causa a esos malestares nocturnos, al tiempo que liberas esa presión de tú mente.

La idea no era tan del agrado de Luan, pero si era sincera, el contarle a Lisa de su problema había logrado brindarle algo de paz. Hasta se sentía más ligera, así que tuvo que acceder de regañadientes.

—Tenemos un trato entonces, pero por favor, si sucede algo muy inapropiado, edítalo de tú narración. Hay cosas que hasta yo prefiero evitar, al menos, hasta cumplir 8.

—Está bien, Lisa. Trato hecho, jamás deshecho.

Y tras darse la mano, Lisa le pidió a su hermana retirarse, que ambas debían dormir o al menos intentarlo. Una vez que Luan se despidió, la chica prodigio dio un largo suspiro y revisó que Lily siguiera dormida antes de meterse bajo sus sábanas. Debía admitirlo, su lado científico estaba muy interesado en la situación que Luan vivía y hasta consideraba iniciar un experimento sobre eso, pero no había mentido cuando dijo que se preocupaba por ella.

—Solo espero que mi hermana comediante sin remedio pueda comprender que pasa dentro de su mente… y mantendré mi atención en ella. Quien sabe qué tipo de cambios puedan suceder en su conducta hacia los demás, sobre todo hacia Lincoln.

Un bostezo y 3 minutos más tarde, y Lisa había quedado dormida. Luan también había caído en los brazos de Morfeo tras regresar a su cama. No sabía que le depararía el nuevo día, pero quizás al fin pudiera ver algo de luz en medio de esa horrible oscuridad.

* * *

Y tras un largo rato, al fin traigo el nuevo capítulo de esta historia, donde, para variar, quedé algo insatisfecho con la forma en que lo cerré. Quizás se pregunten sobre los OC's que vieron en la primera parte. Puede que jueguen un papel importante, puede que no, pero me agrada darle un ligero toque de realidad al asunto y no veo a Luan siendo una chica sin amigos, aunque tampoco la veo como alguien super popular. Si volverán a saber de ellos o no, ya lo veremos.

Y al final, fue Lisa la primera de las hermanas en enterarse. No será la última, pero pasará un tiempo antes de que otra de las hermanas se de cuenta de lo que vive Luan. La razón por la que opté por ella es porque su racionalidad y frialdad de mente le permitirían apoyar con mayor objetividad a su hermana mayor independientemente de su opinión personal. Además, es una forma de humanizarla, pues aunque esa niña sea capaz de ver y usar a sus hermanos como conejillos de indias, no por eso deja de quererlos y eso puede notarse en varios episodios de la serie. Su función será ayudar a Luan a racionalizar sus miedos, temores y deseos, evitando que su caída en la espiral de locura en que se encuentra sea tan de golpe... mas cualquier otra cosa que pueda pasar.

Antes de responder reviews, díganme, ¿listos para una semana de estrenos de nuevos episodios? Se que me divertiré mucho viéndolos, y espero que la nueva entrega de episodios ayude a que baje al fin la reacción a No such Luck. Disfruto de los dark fic tanto como cualquiera, pero salv buenas gemas entre inglés y español, la verdad es fastidiante ver tantos fics como respuesta a ese episodio. Espero que la dosis de nuevos episodios de los Loud ayude a que se supere al fin lo vivido en el episodio. Ahora si, a los reviews.

pirata: Ya habrá chance de ver hasta donde puede llegar Luan, tanto en sueños como en realidad. Parte del misterio es pensar en que momento algo de lo que sucede en sus sueños se llega a traducir en la realidad... quien sabe. Amo mantener la incertidumbre xD

Ntian: Sigue apoyando la historia.

J. Najera: Ahora hay un nuevo factor en la evolución de Luan en la forma de Lisa. Ella irá siendo una especie de confidente para Luan y hasta cierto punto, una brujula moral... asumiendo, claro, que Lisa no ceda a su propia tentación de analizar esto sin intervenir o peor, alentando las cosas en pos de algún experimento. Creo que también terminaré divirtiéndome con Lisa, quien sabe xDDD

Creus: Yep. Lo anduve leyendo, aunque creo que no lo terminó. No estoy seguro, pero me gustó lo suficiente para inspirarme a escribir esta historia, y sobre todo, para tomar un camino diferente a ella. Luan tendrá en algún momento un buen susto... o dos o tres donde la fantasía amenaza pasar a la realidad, y el susto no solo podría ser con Lincoln xD

Doce Espadas: Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tú agrado, man, y aunque ya viste mi opinión sobre la ola de fics que le siguió a No such luck, reconozco que hay muy buenos fics al respecto. Uno es el de Llamada de Banhg (Espero haberlo escrito bien xD), que aunque no lo he leído, se que debe tener una calidad tan sublime como las dos partes de La Purga. Otro que me viene a la mente está en inglés y aunque no recuerdo el nombre, es uno de los que más reviews ha reunido, así que debe ser realmente bueno. Espero que esta semana de estreno permita que el fandom supere ese tropiezo de mala suerte xD

El caballero de las antorchas: Agradezco mucho tú opinión sobre el trabajo que hago. Aún me queda mucho por recorrer. Cometo demasiados errores todavía :p La parte del humor me parece muy importante, pues eso es lo que hace que Luan sea Luan a pesar de la porquería que está pasando ahora. De hecho, el buscar mantener el humor y la comedia, sobre todo en Luan, me resulta algo difícil, pues mi carácter es el opuesto total al de ella. Soy demasiado serio a veces y batallo para crear juegos de palabras para ella, pero es importante que nuestra comediante no pierda su toque cómico, al menos, no antes de que sus problemas la empiecen a consumir hasta el punto donde ni ella podrá decir un solo chiste de tan mal que andará todo.

SPdrLinc: Me alegra mucho que consideres que la calidad se mantuvo constante para bien, aunque no se si se notará esto en este capítulo, que siento que quedó flojo al final. Como al fin, AL FIN, llegó semana santa, espero poder subir el siguiente capítulo más pronto, aunque también debo emparejarme con el fic que tengo en crossovers Lucy en el cielo bajo la luz de la luna, que aunque ande medio abandonado, también merece su actualización xDD

Sam the Stormbringer: Deberé buscar ese fic. He leído algunos de los fics de Tony y están geniales, aunque quizás espere hasta terminar de escribir este xDD Sin spoilearte, puedo decirte que en el comic, Luan actúa como la Yandere típica, y eso me inspiró en hacer una historia explorando esa faceta, pero desde un punto de vista muy diferente. Espero que este capítulo sea de tú agrado, sobre todo ahora que alguien más sabe el secreto xD

Julex93: Y sus sueños seguirán dándole malas pasadas, aun si son off camera xDD Que Lisa se haya vuelto una especie de consejera-terapeuta-confidente de Luan aliviará un poco su dolor, pero no será suficiente. Ya tengo planes para Ronnie, por cierto... Eso será incómodo como el carajo xDD

MrRayney: También me gustaría mucho que JumpJump le diera un origen a su Luan y como fue que se convirtió en lo que es, pero bueno, soñar no nos cuesta nada xDD Me agrada que te guste cómo estoy desarrollando la historia y espero poder mantener un ritmo fresco y no caer en el abuso de ciertas fórmulas. Es una de las razones por la que esta vez no narré el sueño que ella tuvo, pues la historia podría tornarse repetitiva si abuso de ese recurso.

Otromuerto N: Me alegra haber captado tú interés y espero seguir conservándolo tras este capítulo.

LyCox032: Gracias por tú review y espero que la historia siga siendo de tú agrado xD

Lobo Hibiky: Que la trama te esté gustando me anima bastante y espero que este y los capítulos siguientes sean de tú agrado, incluyendo lo que termine haciendo con el dueto Luan-Lincoln xD

Y son todos por ahora. Espero que este capítulos haya sido de su agrado y nos veremos pronto con el siguiente cap, ya sea de esta historia o de Lucy en el cielo bajo la luz de la luna. Hasta entonces, les deseo lo mejor y una semana de mucho, muuuucho descanso.


	4. Tiempo de calidad

Sobre el disclaimer... si alguien lo busca, sabe que en el capítulo 1 lo pueden hallar.

* * *

Hablar de tus problemas con alguien si funciona, admitió Luan tras despertar. Se sentía bastante mejor a pesar de haber pasado una mala noche, y todo gracias a haber hablado con Lisa. Cuando ambas se encontraron en la fila para el baño, se dirigieron una mirada cómplice (O tan parecido a eso como es posible en el caso de la genio miniatura.) que le brindó una mezcla de paz e inquietud a la adolescente. Después de todo, por mas inteligente y madura que fuera la pequeña, seguía siendo, bueno… una pequeña. Aun así, estaba agradecida de que hubiera sido ella y no otra de sus hermanas la que descubriera su horrible secreto. Aún recordaba la expresión de Luna solo de hablar del tema para una tarea.

En una casa grande como la de la familia Loud, era difícil que un hermano se diera cuenta de lo que hiciera otro, cosa que la comediante también agradecía. Mientras servían el desayuno, ella le echaba un vistazo a la información en línea de los varios psicólogos y psiquiatras que ejercían en Royal Woods. Había dos particularmente buenos, pero según los comentarios en línea, también podían ser un tanto patanes, por no decir desgraciados.

" _Quien habría pensado que la calidad de un psiquiatra podría ser directamente proporcional a su falta de tacto o decencia."_

* * *

El viaje de la casa a la escuela fue tan caótico como siempre, y las clases de la mañana estuvieron bien. Hasta el almuerzo, todo iba viento en popa, y ahora Luan estaba disparando una serie de bromas con sus amigos, o mejor dicho, a sus amigos.

—… fue cuando el doctor le dijo "Temo que su condición es más crítica de lo que pensé." El paciente le respondió entonces. "Dios mío, no puede ser. Eso es tan grave… pues nunca he podido manejar bien la crítica." Jajajajajaja. ¿Entienden?

Los chicos en la mesa, así como todos los que escucharon, gruñeron de hastío.

—Lu, en serio me encantas y te adoro, pero por favor, ten un poquito de piedad por nosotros.

—Vamos, Elizabeth. Ya me conoces. Escucho a todos mis amigos y actúo de forma rápida y "expiedita". Jajajajaja ¿Entiendes?

—Porque lo intento… —Fue todo lo que la pelirroja dijo, pero igual, una sonrisa adornó su rostro y el de los demás. Esta era la Luan que querían y estimaban y, al igual que su familia, no la cambiarían por nada.

—Me encantaría quedarme con mi público conocedor. —exclamó la joven de frenos mientras se ponía de pie. —Pero tengo que ir a hacer una escala técnica a la zona de desagüe. Espero que no haya ninguna fuga, pues no queremos una fuga de cerebros, ¿cierto?

Dejando a sus amigos atrás, la chica fue al baño, contenta de que no involucrara arcadas esta vez. La campana que anunciaba la siguiente clase sonó y Luan apretó su paso para llegar a tiempo a su clase de Pre Cálculo, aunque casi pierde el equilibrio cuando una mano sujetó su muñeca con fuerza.

—¿Por qué la prisa, payasita? Con el talento que tienes, ni necesitas tomar esas tontas clases.

—Suéltame antes de que te enseñe lo que es una verdadera broma pesada.

Luke no se intimidó ante las palabras de la joven Loud, y de hecho, apretó su muñeca un poco más fuerte.

—Veo que estás muy tensa. Quizás deberías acompañarme detrás del gimnasio. Traje algunas bebidas "especiales" y sé que te sentarán de maravilla.

—Como también te sentará de maravilla si grito con todas mis fuerzas.

Eso logró el efecto deseado y el bastardó la soltó de inmediato.

—De veras que te haces del rogar, payasita. —Y claro, Luke estaba bastante molesto por eso. —Si tan solo vieras las cosas como yo, notarías…

—¿Notar qué?

Una voz masculina se escuchó en ese momento. Una voz que Luan reconocía como la del novio de su hermana mayor, y en efecto, Bobby y Lori, más algunos de sus amigos, aparecieron mientras iban a su propia clase, encontrándose con esta escena.

—Pero si es el buen Robertihno. ¿Bonito día, cierto?

—Solo lo diré una vez. Aléjate de Luan o la expulsión será la menor de tus preocupaciones.

Tanto el joven latino como los otros amigos de Lori se veían listos a cumplir su amenaza, así que Luke levantó las manos en gesto de paz y se fue diciendo que necesitaba cambiar de aires, pues de repente un mal olor había llegado a su nariz.

—¿Estás bien, Luan? Si ese infeliz te hizo algo, literalmente le arrancaré los dedos yo misma.

—No me pasó nada, Lori, pero muchas gracias por ayudarme, sobre todo, gracias a ti, Bobby.

—Cuando quieras. —respondió el joven. —Lo que sea por las hermanitas de mi bebé.

—Eres tan considerado, Bobby bu-bu-osito.

Y tras la desagradable escena, cada quien fue a su propia clase, aunque Luan redobló sus bromas para recuperar el buen humor perdido. Eso hizo el viaje de vuelta a casa bastante… interesante para los chicos Loud.

* * *

El sábado por la mañana recibió a la familia más ruidosa de Royal Woods en buenos ánimos y con mucha alegría, más una explosión consecuencia de un experimento fallido de Lisa. La niña se había distraído un poco recordando la pesadilla que su hermana tuvo esa noche.

Había soñado que estaban en el Titanic cuando se hundía, pero sabiendo que no iban a salvarse, tomó a Lincoln y lo llevó de vuelta a su habitación donde comenzaron a hacer… eso…, y Lynn los interrumpió diciendo que sus padres habían logrado apartar un bote salvavidas. Luan agradeció la gentileza de su hermana menor intentando ahogarla, provocando que la chica de frenos despertara aterrada.

 _"Aparte del incesto, también hubo un pensamiento homicida… Siento mucha pena por Luan."_

La niña había visto además la expresión de su hermana cuando fue a su habitación esa mañana. Lucía espantosa, y cuando bajó para el desayuno, vio que Luna no lucía mucho mejor, así que supuso que Luan no pudo evitar que su compañera de cuarto despertara y tuvieron algún tipo de conversación. A pesar de ello, Lisa adivinó que Luan no había dicho la verdadera naturaleza de su sueño al ver que la roquera actuaba con normalidad. Lo que si notó la menor es que su hermana adicta a la mala comedia lucía bastante incómoda junto a Lynn, la que notó el cambio en el desayuno.

—¿Tengo algo raro en el rostro, Luan? —preguntó la atleta nada más terminaron de desayunar. Fue tan raro para la menor ver estremecerse a su hermana mayor.

—Eh, no, claro que no, Lynn. Te veo tan radiante como siempre. Como un motor bien aceitado, aunque con algunas fugas de gas. Jajajaja. ¿Entiendes?

La pecosa gruñó un poco, pero no de enfado, sino de tedio. Después de todo, Lynn se enorgullecía de sus hornos daneses, con todo lo que eso implicaba. Por lo menos, el chistorete tuvo el efecto de tranquilizar a la atleta.

—Es que te vi tensa cuando acercaba mi mano a la tuya, o cuando nos quedábamos viendo, y se me hizo extraño porque no creo haber hecho nada para molestarte ni que haya pasado al revés.

—Eso… es que… —Luan dudó un momento sobre que decirle a Lynn, pero prefirió contar la verdad a medias. —Tuve una pesadilla y me porté… muy mal contigo en ella.

Anticipándose a su hermanita, Luan le dijo que no quería hablar con detalles de su mal sueño, pero que este fue suficiente para despertarla con un grito.

—Con razón Luna y tú se ven fatales. Está bien, Luan. Ya luego me contarás si quieres. Ahora te dejo que quiero salir a darle unas cuantas vueltas al parque para quemar calorías. Estos músculos no se trabajan solos.

Al ver a su hermanita irse, la comediante dejó que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro, aunque pronto este se ensombreció mientras miraba sus manos y la imagen del sueño regresaba a su mente. El rostro de Lynn debajo del agua helada mientras sacudía sus brazos en un inútil deseo por salvarse de esas manos que la tenían sujeta por el cuello para asegurarse de que se ahogara pasara lo que pasara.

Un mareo casi logra que Luan trastabillara un poco, pero logró reponerse antes de que alguien lo notara. La jovencita fue hacia la cocina pensando que tal vez probar alguna receta para pasteles le ayudaría a distraerse.

Craso error, pues justo allí estaba Lincoln haciendo su propio intento de dominar alguna receta.

Ver al pequeño todo lleno de harina y patinar en el piso sobre media barra de mantequilla hizo que el corazón de la chica de frenos se agitara, llenándola de calor, aunque pronto el horror se hizo presente en la forma del recuerdo de su pesadilla.

Recordaba como lo jaló hasta la habitación que la familia había usado en el barco de destino fatídico, como lo arrojaba a una de las camas mientras le decía que si iban a morir, al menos lo harían como un solo ser, compartiendo su amor.

Recordaba también como acariciaba sus manos, como recorrió su rostro con una gentileza y cariño tan profundos…

Como le arrancó los pantalones a pesar del inmisericorde frío que se sentía, como sujetó su… lo masajeó hasta… como lo guió al interior de…

Lincoln había logrado evitar viajar al piso en autotransportes Mantequilla, pero casi se resbala de nuevo cuando el ruido de alguien a punto de volver su estómago llamó su atención, y vio a Luan con una mano cubriendo su boca.

—¿Te sientes bien, Luan? —preguntó el chico inmediatamente mientras iba hacia ella tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitían.

—De maravilla, Lincoln. Soy la viva imagen de la buena salud.

El chico se lo habría creído de no ser por la cara de difunta que ella traía.

—¿Estás segura? Parece que no dormiste bien.

—Solo tuve un mal sueño. Además, las bolsas en mis ojos me sientan de maravilla. Podré llevar más cosas cuando vaya de compras. Jajajaja. ¿Entiendes?

—Claro que si.

Habiendo esquivado la preocupación del Linc, la comediante le preguntó que estaba haciendo.

—Estoy tratando de aprender la receta de unos muffins para prepararle algunos a Ronnie Anne. Para agradecerle por los waffles que le invitó.

La castaña recordó que su hermano había actuado como un tonto con su no novia durante un proyecto de cuidar huevos en pareja, pero que habían resuelto todo una vez que él aprendió su lección. Eso era un tierno detalle y Luan se había puesto contenta de que ambos hubieran arreglado sus diferencias.

Aunque ahora también se hizo presente una punzada de celos que casi se traduce en una arcada.

—Eso es genial, Linc, aunque hasta ahora, parece que solo has logrado crear un nuevo deporte: patinaje sobre mantequilla. Jajajaja. ¿Entiendes? —Afortunadamente, ella pudo disimular su sentir con una broma. También pudo notar algo de la decepción del chico de no haber logrado nada aun, así que optó por echarle una manita. Tuvo un momento de duda al pensar en la pesadilla anterior y honestamente, sentía miedo de estar a solas con Lincoln, pero no quería alejarse de su hermanito preferido debido a las pesadillas de que era presa, así que se decidió a confrontar su miedo y le ofreció ayudarle a preparar los muffins.

—Eso sería estupendo. Gracias, Luan. — Y el peliblanco la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo. Luan dudó un segundo, pero le devolvió el abrazo. Lo hizo con un genuino amor fraternal… pero aun así, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo un momento al recordar como en sueños lo había tenido igualmente entre sus brazos… en expresiones de amor menos puras.

Los dos Loud pusieron manos a la obra. Luan ayudó a Lincoln enseñándole a calcular las medidas correctas de harina, huevos y demás ingredientes. También le enseñó a usar el termómetro para el horno, así como las técnicas para precalentarlo rápidamente y sin correr riesgos. Rita pasó momentáneamente por la cocina en camino a salir, y no pudo evitar conmoverse al ver esa dulce escena, así que les tomó una foto sin que sus hijos lo notaran. Ya habría tiempo de mostrárselas. Lo que esta gentil aunque firme madre no sabía, es que su hija estaba batallando con sentimientos extraños que una hermana no debería sentir por su hermano.

Y es que esto estaba siendo un desafío para Luan. Cada roce de dedos, cada abrazo por detrás para enseñarle a Linc como batir, cada mirada cruzada era como un dulce y delicioso veneno que no puedes dejar de probar a pesar de que sabes que te matará, pero a pesar de que cada contacto con su hermano era una tentación cruel que casi la tiraba al suelo por el terror, ella estaba logrando ayudar al niño sin hacer algo de lo que podría arrepentirse. Incluso estaba disfrutando de pasar tiempo de calidad con él sin que implicara jugarle una broma mas o menos pesada. Les tomó una hora, pero Linc pudo hacer un par de muffins decentes… El resto terminarían como municiones para la comediante o para Lana.

—Y no lo habría logrado sin ti. Muchas gracias, Luan.

—Lo que sea por mi hermanito consentido.

—¿Eso incluye cancelar el bromagedón?

La joven de frenos se rió y le dijo que no hacía milagros.

—Bueno, debía intentarlo.

Mientras Luan dejaba la cocina, no pudo menos que sentirse contenta por haber estado con su hermano sin volverse una masa balbuceante dominada por el pánico… ni haber intentado llevar a la realidad ninguna de las cosas con las que había soñado. Una nueva arcada casi logra que su desayuno escapara del estómago.

—No debí recordar eso de nuevo. —La chica sintió un sudor frío recorrerla al pensar que en su última pesadilla había cruzado una barrera y casi rebasa otra. Ya era bastante malo que la Luan del sueño se hubiera entregado a su hermano. Casi matar a Lynn del sueño habría sido el tiro de gracia a su cordura.

—Luan, ven conmigo, por favor.

Y ahora Lisa la llamaba. La comediante suspiró con un tono casi idéntico al de Lucy y fue a la habitación de su hermanita genio.

Ya en la privacidad de ese cuarto, Lisa fue directo al punto y le dijo que estaba preocupada por lo que había pasado en su sueño con Lynn.

—Dímelo a mí. Tal vez no sea tan cercana a ella, pero Lynn sigue siendo mi hermana menor inmediata. Verme manteniendo su cabeza bajo el agua helada fue desagradable. No pude contener mi grito esta vez.

—Por el lado bueno, y si, lo hay. —dijo la castaña de gafas. —Solo fue un sueño y tú terror habla por si solo en cuanto a las probabilidades de que eso se traduzca a la realidad.

Luan dijo un "Viva" lleno de sarcasmo.

—Y creo saber la razón tras esa parte de tú sueño en particular.

Eso le interesó a la chica de los frenos que preguntó cuál podría ser.

—Simple. Celos.

—¿Celos? —Si de por si Luan estaba confundida, eso la confundió aún más.

—Así es. Lynn es la hermana más cercana a nuestro hermano. Actividades, cariños, hornos daneses… Desde la perspectiva que emplees, Lynn y Lincoln son muy unidos. No creo tener que explicarte el resto.

Y no hacía falta. Luan entendió la lógica de su hermana y a decir verdad, era cierto. Ese par era el que más cercanía tenía. Si tenía que ser objetiva, se encontraría detrás de ella y de Luna. Quizás incluso tras de Lucy. Sueños incestuosos aparte, la idea era incómoda.

—¿Qué me recomiendas, Lisa?

—Por ahora, lo mismo de la última vez. Piensa que puede originar esas pesadillas, trata de resolverlo por ti misma, y si no puedes, busca ayuda profesional.

—De acuerdo.

—Y Luan… —agregó la niña de gafas. —Gracias por ahorrarte los detalles de la otra parte de tú sueño. Lo poco que me contaste bastó para cometer un error esta mañana.

—Ah, si. Esa explosión... Lo siento.

Y Luan dejó la habitación de Lisa y Lily un poco más tranquila, así que pudo dedicar el resto de su sábado a subir una nueva rutina a su página, responder algunos comentarios y adelantar algo de tarea. Tras cenar, la comediante se dedicó a disparar lo mejor de su repertorio de bromas a su familia, y como siempre, solo su papá apreciaba su sentido del humor. Tras terminar, Linc fue a alcanzarla pues quería preguntarle algo.

—Adelante, Lincoln. Pregúntame lo que sea sin temor a que te entretenga. Jajaja.

—Ok… —Linc se repuso del chiste malo y comenzó por decirle lo bien que la había pasado con Ronnie Anne y lo mucho que ella había disfrutado de sus muffins. Luan se sintió muy contenta y le alegraba saber que Ronnie y su hermanito se llevaran tan bien… y sin embargo, sintió también una punzada en su corazón mientras su inconsciente se refería nuevamente a la latina como "perra".

—Mañana, Ronnie y yo iremos al centro comercial a buscar algunas cosas y a pasar el día, aunque bueno, esta vez Lori y Bobby no nos podrán acompañar. Ya sabes que Ronnie y yo…

—Sip. Llevan su relación en secreto para que los demás niños no los molesten. Es hasta tierno pensar en que hagan eso.

—Si, bueno… —El peliblanco tuvo que batallar con un adorable sonrojo y finalmente prosiguió.

—Bueno, verás, como Lori, Leni y Luna estarán ocupadas mañana, y creo que Lynn y Ronnie son un riesgo para los demás estando juntas, pensé si podrías acompañarnos al centro comercial mañana.

La mente de Luan fue presa de varios pensamientos conflictivos.

 _"Ni siquiera fui la primera a la que le preguntó. ¿Acaso soy la hermana de repuesto para Linc? ¿Qué tienen Lori y las otras que no tenga yo? ¿Sus senos? ¿Las caderas? Y encima es para acompañar a mi Linc con esa…"_

La chica detuvo sus pensamientos en ese momento y se quedó congelada, mas tuvo que forzarse a recuperar la compostura antes de que su hermano lo notara. Por consciencia, solo había una decisión posible.

—Claro que sí, Lincoln. Si no te molesta que haga tercia en su par, voy encantada.

—Genial. Muchas gracias, Luan. No sé qué haría sin ti. —Y el chico fue a su habitación para prepararse a dormir mientras pensaba en el estupendo domingo que los esperaba, dejando a una perturbada adolescente en el pasillo, la cual estaba tan distraída que ni notó la nueva pelea entre las gemelas.

 _"Yo tampoco, Linc… aunque tampoco sé que haría contigo y eso me asusta."_

* * *

Hola a todos. Heme aquí con un nuevo episodio salido del horno. Ayudó mucho que esta semana tuvimos muchos episodios para calmar nuestras ansias y hasta uno para reivindicar a las hermanas en la forma de Pulp Friction. Espero que eso ayude a que al fin el fandom se quite el mal sabor de boca de No such luck.

Antes de pasar a los reviews, aviso que el siguiente capítulo ya será en clasificación M. Como notaron, el sueño de Luan se puso más intenso esta vez y esta será una constante, así que necesito ser un poco más gráfico en mis descripciones y T no bastará para eso. Menos ahora que se viene una linda cita con chaperona. Será interesante ver como logra manejar sus sentimientos en conflicto mas su siguiente sueño. Ahora, si, los reviews xD

J. Nagera: Muchas gracias por tú review. Ser la confidente de Luan tendrá sus ventajas y desventajas. Iré pensando en como jugar con eso. Digo, algo se me ocurrirá para la niña genio. Ya tuvo bastante con escuchar que su hermana recorrió todo el camino con Linc en su último sueño, sin mencionar el intento de fraticidio. Ya veremos que sucede luego con eso, así como con la próxima hermana en enterarse, aunque aun falta para que suceda algo así

Creus: A la larga, ser confidente de una hermana con problemas tendrá algún tipo de resultado, cual, ya veremos. Muchas gracias por tú review xD

Ntian: Muchas gracias por tú review y espero que el capítulo sea de tú agrado.

Julex93: Los OC's serán necesarios, más no indispensables, así que no los veremos tan seguido, pero por allí andarán. Tal vez tengan algún peso a futuro, pero está por verse. Y si bien Lisa es la que mejor puede ayudar a Luan, sigue siendo una niña y quizás más adelante veamos algunas consecuencias sobre eso si Luan sigue en una espiral hacia la desesperación. Ya escuchó que Luan soñó que se tiró a Linc y encima, trató de matar a Lynn. Esas son cosas que le tendrán que llegar, aunque no de golpe por su forma tan madura de ser. Luna sería una mala elección en esta ocasión. Tan solo checa como reaccionó a la mención de endogamia para esa tarea de Historia. Aparte, ella quiere mucho a Lincoln y siento que es la segunda más cercana a él. No creo que reaccione muy bien si Luan le dice que soñó que se lo echaba, pero es lo bueno de que haya suficientes hermanas mayores para elegir una que no la juzgue y hasta la apoye en su dolor. Y como viste, ya viene el turno de que Ronnie y Luan estén juntas... y esto ya estará en clasificación M... Veamos que tal va ese encuentro de la comediante con la chica que siente que es perfecta para su hermano, pero que su inconsciente no baja de perra...

Sam the Stormbringer: Los OC's son un recurso muy útil y confío en que tendrán el peso justo. Ni que lleguen al punto de ser parte del background, pero sin robar protagonismo. Digamos que son herramientas útiles para este medio demente creador de mundos xDDD Con todos sus problemas, incluyendo al delincuente que le echa ojitos, por no decir otra cosa, Luan aun mantiene su buen ánimo y sus sentido del humor. Eso le ha ayudado a no caer en tanta desesperación, pero ya está siendo un tanto insuficiente. El encuentro con Ronnie será una prueba interesante de su estado mental. Muchas gracias por tú review y por el voto de confianza :D

El caballero de las antorchas: Creo que hice un buen trabajo con los chistes de Luan. Son importantes debido a que entre menos chistes, más perturbada estará. Lo de Ronnie será algo que llevará su conflicto interno un poco más arriba en la escala de desesperación. Muchas gracias por tus palabras

Doce Espadas: Lisa no está traumatizada... aun, por lo que Luan le ha contado, aunque eso podría ir cambiando conforme se junten más sueños como este, donde la comediante irá recorriendo esos caminos más profundamente para su desgracia... o de ambas. Muchísimas gracias por tú review

Y es todo por ahora. Nos veremos pronto y recuerden que la siguiente actualización ya será en clasificación M para que ubiquen rápido la historia. Muchas gracias a todos por su tiempo y si leen esta historia, anímense a dejar un review. Nos vemos más adelante y mucha suerte en todo lo que hagan.


	5. Al centro comercial con una sonrisa

No los aburriré con lo del disclaimer, así que espero disfruten de este capítulo.

* * *

—Sé que voy al centro comercial hoy, pero no hay necesidad de cargar con bolsas tan grandes…

Luan se estaba viendo al espejo. Había logrado ser la primera para pasar al baño, aunque, para variar, se lo debía a una nueva pesadilla. Al menos, esta había sido menos intensa que la que tuvo como escenario al naufragio más famoso de la historia, pero bueno, que el hacerle un trabajo oral a su hermano y que éste se viniera en su boca le pareciera menos intenso la hacía sentir como una basura.

—Y no traté de matar a nadie esta vez… —pensó como algo parecido a consuelo, aunque ese parecido era muy lejano para su gusto.

Tras asegurarse de lucir lo mejor posible, la comediante salió del baño para alistarse para el día. Esperaba que nadie notara su apariencia. Ya había sido bastante con Luna esta mañana preguntándole si había tenido un mal sueño de nuevo. No necesitaba que el resto de su familia, salvo Lisa, hiciera preguntas.

—¿Te encuentras bien, cariño? Luces agotada.

¿Pero desde cuando las cosas salen como uno espera? Luan vio la preocupación reflejada en el rostro de su madre y pronto, se fue contagiando en los del resto de su familia. ¿Por qué habían tenido que desayunar todos juntos en vez de hacerlo en mesas separadas como de costumbre?

—Claro que si, mamá. Mírame. —La chica se puso a hacer sentadillas. —Estoy tan llena de energía que espero no agotarte. ¿Entiendes?

Todos gruñeron por la mala broma, pero Luan logró evitar la bala. Ya tenía bastante angustia pensando en que no se le fuera a salir alguna palabrota cuando estuviera con su hermanito y Ronnie… y que dicha palabrota terminara dirigida a la latina.

Si ella hubiera estado atenta mientras subía las escaleras tras terminar el desayuno, habría notado que, al menos, tres de sus hermanas se le quedaron viendo con preocupación.

La comediante estiraba y estiraba su falda. Revisó que sus flores tuvieran agua suficiente y que sus frenos estuvieran relucientes. No era tanto por su imagen, sino para tratar de distraerse de sus temores respecto a su hermanito y su no novia. En serio Ronnie Anne le caía bien, sobre todo desde ese 1 de abril. De verdad estaba segura que era la chica indicada para su Linc… su Linc…

—De nuevo pensando en él como si fuera mío… A este ritmo, creo que terminaré toda cú-cu.

—Nunca pensé verte suspirar por un chico, hermana. No sé si felicitarte o sentir celos.

La sangre de Luan casi se congela cuando escuchó a Luna. Hasta sintió como su sudor helaba su piel cual agua del antártico. Necesitó mucho autocontrol para poder responderle que no le hiciera caso y que no era nada, aunque tampoco se atrevió a verla a los ojos.

—Bueeeeno… No insistiré en esas cosas, Luan, pero si quisiera saber que más te preocupa. Lucías mal en el desayuno y algo me dice que lucías aun peor cuando despertaste. ¿Tuviste otra pesadilla? ¿Quieres contarme?

Luan se volteó lentamente a la vez que respondía que no había tenido un sueño tan malo.

—Es decir, si, fue intenso, pero no como el de la noche de ayer. Estoy bien, Luna. De verdad.

—Cada día luces más mal, Luan. Algo te pasa y quisiera que pudieras contarme para…

—Confía en mí, Luna. —La joven de frenos observó a su hermana mayor a los ojos mientras ponía sus manos sobre sus hombros. —Por favor, confía en mí. Si en algún momento necesito hablar contigo, lo haré.

Luan no sabía que la sorprendía mas, si el enorme amor y cariño que Luna le tenía, o el descaro con el que había correspondido dicho cariño.

—Está bien. Sabes que solo estoy a unos pasos de distancia, hermanita.

La rockera recogió algunas cosas y dejó la habitación. Luan se sentía un poco más tranquila, o quizás sería mejor decir, menos preocupada por lo que pudiera pasar en el centro comercial. Ahora tenía remordimientos por no ser honesta con la hermana cuya habitación compartía.

—Espero puedas perdonarme la mentira, Luna… porque estoy segura que si te contara la verdad, tú no lo harías.

* * *

El tiempo pasó volando y Luan se quedó dormida sobre su cama. Quizás habría terminado sufriendo otra pesadilla, pero se despertó antes de poder tener esa oportunidad. Un vistazo a su reloj, y la castaña supo que le quedaban como 15 minutos para que Ronnie Anne llegara, según lo que Lincoln dijo. Ella fue a su habitación para preguntarle, pero la encontró vacía.

—Probablemente está arreglándose. Ronnie es una chica muy afortunada.

Luan tuvo la tentación de sentarse un momento en la cama de su hermano y no vio problema en hacerlo. Después de todo, sentarse en una cama no tiene nada de malo. El deseo de recostarse era fuerte, considerando su mala noche, pero no se iba a arriesgar a quedarse dormida y tener una pesadilla quizás más intensa que las anteriores. Además, ¿era su imaginación o de verdad podía oler el aroma de su hermano? Luan observó entonces a Bun-bun, el conejito de Linc. Al verlo, ella pensó, no en el chico con el que hacía el amor en esos terribles sueños, sino en su lindo hermanito al que le contaba chistes que a veces lo hacían reír, al que le había dado de comer cuando era pequeño, el que había sido su asistente por un tiempo. Los ojos de ella brillaron, no por ese amor torcido que aparentemente sentía, sino por legítimo amor fraternal hacía el chico que, a pesar de las cosas que le hacían, algunas más a propósito que otras, les demostraba un cariño único y que, pasara lo que pasara, jamás las cambiaría.

—Ojalá siempre pueda verte así, Lincoln.

La chica de frenos fue al baño para una última revisión a su rostro y recordarse que no haría nada que pudiera afectar la relación que tenía con su hermano y la chica que él quería. Luan aún se veía mal, pero los minutos de sueño que tuvo obraron maravillas para que luciera mejor.

—Y ya estoy lista. Podré con esto. Después de todo, solo estaré con mi hermano, a quien soñé que le chupe el pene hasta que se vino en mi boca, y su no novia, a la que inconscientemente le digo perra. Qué tan… No voy a tentar al destino más de lo que lo hago con solo salir.

Temerosa, la chica de frenos salió del baño y fue derecho a las escaleras. Lisa la vio de reojo desde su habitación, pero no la llamó ni nada. Con solo verla en el desayuno, supo que había tenido otro mal sueño, pero si no le contó nada, quizás fue uno de naturaleza… inadecuada para su edad. Ya tendría tiempo de interrogarla. Los reactores en fusión fría no se inventaban solos, después de todo.

Con seguridad, Luan bajó hasta la planta baja, aunque se detuvo poco antes de llegar. En la puerta, estaban su dulce hermanito y su no tan dulce no novia. Ella debía admitirlo, para no estar tomados de las manos y solo estar conversando, lucían adorables. Lincoln se veía tan feliz al lado de Ronnie Anne. Amaba ver a su Linc sonreír así.

" _Si tan solo pudiera ser yo quien lo hiciera sonreír así en vez de la pe…"_

Luan sacudió su cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Inevitablemente, eso llamó la atención de los chicos.

—Hola, Luan. Tiempo sin verte. —Saludó la latina mientras se acercaba a Luan para saludarla.

—Debemos hacer esto más seguido entonces.

—¿Listas para ir al centro comercial? —preguntó el de cabellera nevada con una sonrisa que pronto su desdibujó. —Aunque tendremos que ir en transporte público. Lori salió desde temprano.

—Ni me lo recuerdes… —agregó la joven latina. —Bobby estuvo hablando de su cita tooooodo el día de ayer.

—Pueden ser tan melosos que empalagan. —dijo Lincoln mientras hacía gestos de asco, logrando que Ronnie riera con ganas. Luan veía todo con ternura. Le agradaba que su hermanito supiera hacer reír a su chica.

" _Aunque sería mejor si tratara de hacerme reír a mí."_

La joven de frenos se reprendió inmediatamente. Estaba comenzando a dudar de ir con ellos.

—Bueno, vámonos, chicas. —Pero Linc no le dio esa oportunidad y la comediante salió tras de los menores a una distancia adecuada. No quería avergonzar a su hermano, después de todo.

* * *

Ser chaperona no era tarea fácil. Normalmente implicaba separar a los tórtolos si se ponían muy físicos, evitar que bebieran cosas que no, o simplemente no avergonzarlos. Luan no tenía que tratar con los dos primeros, pero si con lo tercero. La joven se había sentado en el asiento tras del que Linc y Ronnie ocupaban y los escuchaba hablar de su escuela, de tareas y de cosas que ellos compartían. Hasta ahora, estaban pasándola bien y Luan hasta olvidó por un momento que esa era una especie de cita. Fue un viaje tranquilo hasta su destino.

El centro comercial de Royal Woods estaba tan lleno de gente como podía esperarse de un domingo. Varias familias y adolescentes iban de un lado a otro, disfrutando de las diversiones que las múltiples tiendas y atracciones ofrecían. En otras circunstancias, Luan habría salido disparada a la tienda de artículos de broma y magia de la que era clienta habitual, pero tenía una misión que cumplir como chaperona, la que hasta ahora… le provocaba sentimientos encontrados.

Lincoln y Ronnie Anne iban delante de ella, luciendo justo como lo que eran. Ver un par de chicos compartir su amor inocentemente era como una bocanada de aire fresco para la chica de frenos. Eso le encantaba… o eso creyó hasta que Linc se animó a tomar de la mano a la morena. Ronnie se detuvo en seco con un ligero sonrojo, y aunque hizo un gesto como si estuviera por sacudirse al niño de un manotazo, en realidad respondió apretando esa mano en un gesto tierno que podría haber conmovido hasta al ser de corazón más helado. Los chicos continuaron caminando sin saber que tras de ellos, Luan los observaba con una mezcla de orgullo, felicidad y dolor.

" _Solo miren como van tomados de las manos. Es tan dulce y tierno… que empalaga. ¿Qué tanto critican a Lori y a Bobby cuando pueden ser igual de melosos? Me alegra ver a Linc feliz, pero porqué con la perra y no conmigo. Esa a su lado debería ser… NO. No pienses así, Luan. Es tú hermano menor. TÚ hermanito. Ella es su novia y es una chica admirable. Se atrevió a arrojarme un pastel en la cara en pleno bromapocalipsis. Nadie en mi familia había hecho eso. Ella es valiente y sé que protegerá a Lincoln de quien quiera lastimarlo… pero ahora que lo pienso, no le he regresado el favor a Ronnie Anne. Ya saben, una broma por otra. Quizás algo que incluya brea, plumas y una bola de boliche que le abra ese feo cráneo como…"_

La joven adolescente sintió un mareo invadir su cabeza, y solo su experiencia al montar en monociclo sin perder el equilibrio le ayudó a no trastabillar. Lo que no pudo evitar fue la imperiosa necesidad que su desayuno sintió de escapar por su boca.

—Chicos, debo ir al baño de urgencia. ¿Dónde los busco?

—Iremos a la zona de comida rápida, Luan.

—Gracias, Linc. Orinita vengo.

Corriendo tan rápido como le era posible, Luan fue al baño más cercano y desafortunadamente, no había un solo retrete libre, así que para su vergüenza, tuvo que vomitar en un lavabo. Las demás mujeres que estaban en el baño la vieron con pena, aunque algunas se reían burlonamente de la pobre, incluso murmurando para sí palabras como, "glotona", "bulímica", e incluso "puta".

" _Quisiera que la tierra se abriera y me tragara. Quizás podría llenar algún escenario en el infierno con lo graciosamente miserable que es mi vida."_

Tras enjuagarse la boca varias veces, así como el lavabo donde había vuelto el estómago, la chica de frenos salió de allí totalmente sonrojada y sintiéndose más humillada de lo que jamás antes lo había estado.

—Ahora sí que di un espectáculo y sin que nadie pudiera devolver sus boletos. Ja… Jaja… ¿Entienden?

…

…

—Yo no entiendo.

* * *

Estar rodeada de tanta comida tras haber vuelto el estómago redobló la incomodidad de Luan, pero era en la zona de comida rápida donde vería a Linc y a Ronnie, y vaya que los encontró rápido. Después de todo, no hay mucha gente de cabello blanco que sea tan bajita y lleve una camisa anaranjada. Haciendo gala de autocontrol y de sus habilidades histriónicas, la dientes de lata llegó a donde estaba su hermano junto con su cita. Los chicos estaban conversando de cosas de chicos, pensó Luan. Esperaba no lucir demasiado mal.

" _Aunque quizás Linc ni lo note por estar pensando en la p… en Ronnie Anne."_

Usando la pantalla de su teléfono como un imperfecto espejo, Luan revisó su apariencia una última vez y se acercó a los chicos con la mejor sonrisa que pudo mostrar.

—¿Todo bien, Luan? —preguntó el hombre del plan con una sonrisa más auténtica que la de su hermana.

—Desde luego. Todo salió como debía salir, y eso quiere decir que no hubo propulsión a chorro. Jajaja. ¿Entienden?

—Demasiado bien. —respondió Ronnie, aunque igual sonrió ante el chiste.

—Entonces pensemos que vamos a comer. No podíamos pedir algo sin ti.

Y una vez más, el corazón de Luan amenazó con salir volando de su pecho ante esa muestra de aprecio de Linc. Una vez que se pusieron de acuerdo, Lincoln fue a comprar la comida, aunque la fila era algo larga, por lo que tomaría algo de tiempo para que regresara. Eso dejó a las chicas solas para una agradable charla.

—¿Ya estás preparando tus nuevos trucos para el 1 de abril? Podría ser divertido participar en ellos si necesitas una ayudante.

—Aunque una mano extra estaría perfecta, temo que tal vez no pueda echarte el guante. Jajaja. ¿Entiendes?

—Eso creo… Mejor dicho, no. —confesó Ronnie, no temiendo decir que el chiste no era lo único que no había entendido.

—Me refiero a que ese día todo aquel que esté en la propiedad Loud, se vuelve juego limpio, incluyendo a Lincoln, y algo me dice que ese día, tú visión estará en blanco. ¿Entiendes?

La ruda morenita rio nuevamente mientras decía que eso no era problema.

—Nunca está de más hacerle una jugarreta a Lame-o, y la idea de poderte jugar una a ti me parece un reto ideal.

Al ver a la no novia de Linc a los ojos, La chica de frenos vio esa chispa que le decía que era perfecta para su hermano y su sonrisa le transmitió eso a Ronnie, aunque tuvo que cerrar sus ojos como si algo hubiera entrado en ellos cuando ese pensamiento mutó en uno que la instaba a decirle que ella sería aún más perfecta debajo de una aplanadora. Un bostezo salió de su boca en ese momento, y la joven Santiago le preguntó si se sentía cansada.

—Ahora que me fijo, luces algo agotada.

—Mas o menos. Tuve una mala noche.

—Duerme un poco si quieres. —sugirió Ronnie Anne. —Lincoln tardará un poco en volver.

—Bueno, quizás bajar el telón de mis ojos no sea mala idea. —Y aunque temerosa de lo que pudiera soñar, Luan se recargó en sus brazos y se dejó envolver por el cómodo manto del sueño

* * *

Luan no supo si había dormido 5 o 10 minutos, pero le sentaron de maravilla. Ni una pesadilla que arruinara su descanso.

—¿Le sentó bien su sueño, princesa de la comedia? —Esa era Ronnie Anne, que le sonrió al verla despertó.

—Muy bien. Fue un momento soñado. Jajajaja. ¿Entiendes?

—Definitivamente, aunque Linc aún no regresa. ¿Qué tan largas pueden ser esas filas?

—En lo que Linc vuelve, que tal si vamos a la tienda de bromas. Recordé que debo comprar algunas cosas.

Ronnie Anne accedió, aunque solo le pidió un momento para avisarle a Lincoln por mensaje, el cual les dijo que les apartaría una nueva mesa si les ganaban la que habían estado usando. La tienda de bromas no estaba muy lejos de la zona de comida, así que las chicas llegaron bastante rápido. La tienda de bromas "Tratos y trucos" era bastante amplia y tenía diversos artículos para magos y comediantes por igual. Desde zumbadores, cojines graciosos y pollos de goma, hasta monociclos y cabinas para trucos de magia como el de partir a alguien por la mitad o esas que usan en los trucos de desaparición, todos de colores vibrantes y alegres.

—Hola, Luan. Tenía rato que no te caías por acá.

—Ya me conoces, Steve. Siempre ando flotando. Jajaja. —respondió la chica al muchacho que atendía el local, un joven de como 28 años con su cabello teñido de rubio y negro y que tenía una camiseta con la leyenda "No hay mejor chiste que el que ves cuando observas el espejo".

—Nunca cambies, Luan. Por cierto, ya llegó eso que querías. Puedes echarle un vistazo allá atrás.

—Muchas gracias, Steve. ¿Me acompañas, Ronnie? Esto también podría gustarte. —La latina dejó la trampa para dedos que estaba observando y siguió a la hermana de su no novio a un cuarto que se encontraba detrás de una cortina con decorado de cáscaras de banana. En ese cuarto había varias cajas llenas de utilería y muchas otras cosas llamativas. Una de ellas, y que Luan observaba ahora, era una de esas ruedas que se usaban para los trucos de arrojar cuchillos o flechas.

—¿Eso era lo que estabas esperando, Luan? —preguntó Ronnie acercándose a la chica de frenos.

—Ya estaba aquí desde hace mucho, pero ando corta de dinero para comprármela. —dijo la castaña mientras caminaba a una caja que estaba casi al lado. —Lo que esperaba era esto.

Ronnie Anne vio como Luan sacaba de una caja unos cuchillos enormes de apariencia curva y que lucían geniales.

—Estas bellezas son cuchillos kukri legítimos. Son importados de Nepal y dejaron mi billetera más reseca que la concha de una monja. Jajajaja. ¿Entiendes?

—Si, aunque la broma se me hizo algo excesiva.

—Público difícil. —murmuró la chica de frenos, pero cambió de tema al instante y le pidió a Ronnie que le ayudara a probar algunas cosas.

—¿Quieres probar algún truco de los que están aquí?

—En realidad… quiero probar esta rueda.

La morenita ni pudo voltear a preguntar que pasaba, cuando sintió que la empujaban contra la rueda, aturdiéndola por un momento. Lo siguiente que sintió fue un dolor muy agudo y atroz en su tobillo izquierdo, que terminó haciéndola caer.

—O mejor dicho, estos lindos cuchillos, y tú eres la ayudante perfecta.

Ronnie Anne volteó primero a su tobillo, encontrándolo sangrando por el tajo que Luan le dio, por lo que le dirigió una mirada feroz a la que se suponía era la más simpática de las Loud, pero una patada en la barbilla la dejó viendo estrellas. Para cuando la menor de la familia Santiago recuperó la nitidez de su visión, estaba atada a la rueda, siendo la correa que sujetaba su tobillo herido la más apretada.

—Tal vez te preguntes porqué te elegí como voluntaria. —dijo Luan sin dejar de sonreír y mientras caminaba alrededor de su cautiva. —Y es porque cometiste un ligerísimo error… Apartarme de mi Linc.

Ronnie Anne no contestó. No podía creer semejante desvarío.

—Si es una broma, es una muy mala, y aunque se que tus chistes pueden ser pésimos, este se…

Un golpe con la empuñadura de uno de esos cuchillos se encargó de callar a la desafiante morena.

—Si quisiera bromear contigo, quizás le habría puesto mucho laxante a tú comida. Habría sido un evento explosivo. ¿Entiendes?

Ronnie Anne no respondió.

—Lo que quiero es que dejes a mi Linc en paz. Si, eres simpática, ruda, se que lo defenderías y todo eso, pero también lo lastimas, lo golpeas, incluso ocultas su relación de otros. Linc es tan noble que si esto le molesta, ni te lo dirá, pero yo me doy cuenta. Yo estoy más al pendiente de mi Linc que cualquier otra.

—¿Y acaso podrás gritar a los cuatro vientos que…

Un nuevo golpe silenció a Ronnie.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo. Nada volverá a serlo en unos minutos.

Y por primera vez, Ronnie Anne sintió que el valor se le esfumaba. No era tonta y comprendía lo que la loca ante ella le dijo.

—Quizás tengas un cerebro después de todo. Soy buena leyendo rostros. Tengo que serlo si quiero adaptarme a lo que mí público me pide. Y el tuyo dice que estás a punto de orinarte encima. Eso es tan triste…

—Si crees que te daré la satisfacción deAAAAHHHHHH.

Luan había clavado la punta de un kukri en la pierna derecha de la niña y lentamente, grababa la imagen de un blanco en su piel.

—Si, creo que lo harás.

Mientras la comediante terminaba con su dibujo y repetía el proceso en la otra pierna, se burlaba de su presa diciendo que si quería orinarse, era libre de hacerlo.

—Es la única forma en que podrás mojarte ahora. Apostaría mis frenos con todo y dientes a que Linc jamás hizo nada para mojarte, y sé que sabes a lo que me refiero.

La mente de Ronnie Anne ignoró el dolor físico momentáneamente ante el cuchillo mental que Luan comenzó a esgrimir.

—En cambio yo, he sabido lo que es que tú vagina se humedezca de anticipación por estar con el hombre que te hará el amor. —La loca de los frenos arrancó las mangas de la sudadera de Ronnie y al igual que en las piernas, grabó blancos en sus brazos.

—¿Sabías que Linc es un artista con las manos? Hace maravillas en mi clítoris y sus dedos se mueven tan suavemente entre mis labios… Me deja viendo ángeles de cabello blanco.

Lágrimas de impotencia y dolor escurrían tan libremente de Ronnie Anne como su sangre. No era por el filo del cuchillo, sino por las palabras de esa puta infeliz.

—Pero lo mejor de todo es esto: mientras tú te irás por izquierda de escena más virgen que una preescolar… yo me quedaré con la satisfacción… de haber… sido… su… mujer.

Ronnie Anne gritó de nuevo cuando el kukri se clavó en la piel de su frente al mismo tiempo que estas palabras lo hacían en su corazón. Luan no la había matado, no. Solo grabó una carita feliz en su frente.

—Pero no te quejes. Al menos me aseguré de que te vayas con una sonrisa. Jajajajajaja ¿Entiendes?

Luan retrocedió unos 5 metros y comenzó a estirar sus brazos como calentamiento.

—Ahora te voy a perforar con estos lindos cuchillos. Seguro que habrías preferido el de mi hermano, pero ese es solo mío.

La chica arrojó un primer kukri, el cual se clavó debajo de una de las axilas de Ronnie.

—Rayos. Fallé. Bueno, a seguir practicando.

Un segundo cuchillo voló como saeta plateada. Este se clavó en la mano izquierda de la niña.

—¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

—Mmmm… Música para mis oídos. —dijo Luan con expresión soñadora. —Pero Linc hizo mejor música cuando gemía. El gimió de placer en cuanto me penetró, al igual que yo, aunque me dolió un poco, porque verás, yo le entregué mi virginidad. Conmigo vivió las mejores primeras veces. ¿Qué si tú te quedaste con su primer beso, perrita? Yo me quedé con lo más importante y tú nunca se lo darás.

Ronnie Anne no sabía que le dolía más, si las heridas en su cuerpo o las de su corazón.

Un nuevo kukri voló hacia la chica, clavándose en uno de sus riñones, otro encontró su objetivo en el blanco grabado en la pierna derecha. Uno más atravesó el brazo izquierdo de la aterrada morena, y el siguiente debía haberlo hecho en el derecho, pero falló y se clavó en la articulación del codo.

—Voy mejorando. ¿Quién dice que la práctica no hace al maestro?

Luan arrojó uno más al abdomen de su víctima, pero se clavó al lado de su cintura.

—¿Pensaste que te lo arrojaría entre las piernas? Ni yo caería tan bajo como para hacerte algo así de penetrante. Jajajajaja. ¿Entiendes?

—¿Vas a seguirme torturando, malparida?

Luan sonrió una vez más. Un brillo que hablaba de malsana alegría apareció en sus ojos.

—No, creo que ya fue suficiente. Espero que hayas aprendido la lección, aunque sea tan tarde en la vida… pero al menos no tendrás que preocuparte por un retraso. ¿Entiendes?

Y la comediante arrojó un último cuchillo, que se clavó en la frente de la pobre latina, justo entre los ojos de la carita feliz.

—SIIIIII. JUSTO EN EL BLANCO. —Y Luan comenzó a hacer su versión del baile de la victoria que cada uno de los Loud realizaba cuando lograba ganar en algo. —En tú cara, perra… Y literalmente, fue en su cara. Jajajajajaja ¿Entienden?

Tan entretenida como estaba, Luan no notó que comenzó a temblar. Toda la tienda se sacudía, lo que hacía girar macabramente el cuerpo de la fallecida Ronnie Anne Santiago, cuyos ojos sin vida parecían fijarse más y más en la chica de los frenos. El temblor se hacía más y más fuerte, hasta que…

* * *

Los ojos de Luan se abrieron tan rápidamente que la luz del centro comercial los lastimó. Por instinto cubrió su boca con las manos para no gritar, y aunque hizo arcadas, esta vez nada salió.

—Gracias al cielo que despertaste, Luan. Por más que te sacudía, no despertabas.

Luan tardó un poco en reconocer esa voz, pero cuando lo hizo, abrió sus ojos lo suficiente para confirmar que en efecto, se trataba de la chica a la que había asesinado tan alegremente en sueños.

—¿Ro… Ronnie Anne?

—Si, soy yo. —respondió la latina, cuyos ojos eran el vivo reflejo de la angustia. —Comenzaste a moverte como si tuvieras una pesadilla hace como 2 minutos, creo. No sé. Te veías bien al principio.

—¿Cuánto me dormí?

—5 minutos, a lo mucho.

¡¿5 minutos?! ¿Toda esa horripilante secuencia había durado solo 5 minutos? La castaña podría haber jurado que estuvo torturando a Ronnie por al menos, 15.

—Estaba pensando en ir por Lincoln, pero me daba miedo dejarte sola, pero ya despertaste, así que…

Lo que la morenita pudiera haber dicho, quedó ahogado cuando de manera sorpresiva, la hermana de su no novio la abrazó con mucha fuerza. Ronnie sentía mucha angustia en ese gesto. La chica se aferraba a ella como un náufrago a una boya en alta mar.

—No sabes el gusto que me da de verte bien. —comenzó la comediante. —Eres una mujer muy especial. Si, mujer. Así te veo, Ronnie Anne. Como la mujer perfecta para mi hermano. No dejes que nadie jamás te diga lo contrario. Yo… yo creo que… que son el uno para el otro y… y cuentas con mi apoyo.

La mente de la joven Santiago dejó de trabajar por un momento, su rostro era la viva imagen de un rubí. No tenía idea de que había orillado a la adolescente a abrazarla de esa forma, a decirle tales palabras en un tono tan quebrado, las cuales estaba segura que eran totalmente sinceras.

—Bueno, yo… Muchas gracias. Bueno… No sé qué más decir y…

—Solo sigue estando junto a Lincoln, Ronnie… Ronalda. Cuídalo mucho.

Luan se puso de pie mientras le decía a la anonadada latina que se sentía muy mal y debía regresar a casa.

—Sé que les estoy arruinando la salida, pero aun así, no le digas a Lincoln que me puse tan mal. No te pido que le digas que estoy bien. Solo… no dejes que el impacto sea tan fuerte, por favor.

Ronnie Anne dudó un momento, pero en consideración a lo que Luan le dijo y como voto de confianza, aceptó cubrirla.

—Muchas gracias. Le diré a Lori que tuve que volver de urgencia a casa y que venga por ustedes en la tarde. Perdóname por arruinar tú tarde con Lincoln.

—No hay nada que perdonar, Luan.

Lentamente, la joven Loud se retiró de la zona de comida rápida con la intención de tomar un taxi que la llevara a casa. Solo quería llegar a su casa y enterrarse bajo sus sábanas, o quizás meterse dentro de ese viejo calentador que nadie usaba en el sotano. Solo quería estar lejos del mundo y desaparecer en medio de la ignominia… o más bien, solo desaparecer.

* * *

Saludos a todos. Heme aquí con el nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Como desde el inicio habrán visto, no dude un segundo en aprovechar la libertad que la M me brinda. El capítulo no iba a terminar donde lo hizo, pero ya había quedado muy extenso de por si, y además, esto me da la libertad de hacer algunas otras cosas para el siguiente capítulo con mayor libertad.

Ahora, pasemos a los reviews:

cartman6x61: Muchas gracias por tú review xD

Creus: Yep. Tuvimos mucho, mucho drama con Luan. Quiero pensar que la escena cuando despertó de su pesadilla cumplió con eso. Muchas gracias por tú apoyo

Ntian: Y como viste, subí bastante el nivel de esos sueños. Luan puede ser tan aguda con las palabras como son las punzocortantes. Y habrá zhukulencia. No podría dejar pasar esa oportunidad ni porque me duplicaran mi sueldo xDDD Muchas gracias por tú review y por los buenos deseos.

El caballero de las antorchas: Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones. Luan también se da cuenta del cambio que está viviendo y lucha para no dejarse llevar por eso. Quizás eso fue la que la llevó a abrazar así a Ronnie. Como una forma de asegurarse de que no la había matado en realidad. Being Luan is suffering... u.u

Sam the Stormbringer: También me he visto tentado a saltar al tren de "Linchemos a Lynn", pero si lo hago, quiero hacerlo de una forma que no sea tan... como hemos visto. La pobre está siendo más castigada que un niño que se comió todos los dulces de su hermanito de 1 año xDDD Y no pude evitar pensar en una recomendación para OST, al menos, para los sueños de corte erótico. Pertenece al OST de Fate/Stay Night, la Visual Novel en específico. La pista se llama Pursuing Minds y te la recomiendo a ti y a todos para esa clase de escenas xD

J. Nagera: Yyyyyy los celos llegaron a un punto de catarsis algo intenso, lo suficiente para generar la bomba onírica que le estalló en la cara y nos dejó a Luan todavía más mal. Eventualmente, alguna de sus hermanas, aparte de Luna, se dará cuenta de las cosas, o hasta sus padres. Rita ya notó algo esta vez. Por el lado bueno para Luan, quizás algo pase que sirva para desahogarse de nuevo... quizás xDDD

Guest: No such luck es de esos episodios que puedes omitir sin problemas. La gran cantidad de fics que generó, y que aun se siguen generando, te da una idea de que pasó. Y Tiempo Loud es una historia divertida. Me di el chance de leerla hace poco y está genial :D Gracias por tú review.

Lobo Hibiky: A estas alturas, ya está tantito desensibilizada, pero termina soñando algo que supera con creces el anterior y bueno, todo regresa al primer recuadro del tablero, aunque esta vez pudo ser porque mientras que a Lynn le iba a dar una muerte relativamente piadosa ahogándola, a Ronnie la torturó lentamente. Por lo menos los sueños sexuales no la inquietarán tanto... lo que es inquietante per se xD

Julex93: Incómodo se quedó medio corto. Entre malos pensamientos, dos que tres pensamientos homicidas y una asesinato onírico con lujo de crueldad, Luan quedó hecha un despojo humano que, quizás irónicamente, buscó refugio en la misma chica a la que asesinó en sueños con una sonrisa. Ahorita no exploré mucho a Lisa, pero en el siguiente capítulo tendrá que verla de nuevo y si, esto la afectará de alguna forma. En qué forma, habrá tiempo para verlo, así como lo que está haciendo para evitar terminar en su propio cuarto acolchonado. Espero haberte sorprendido agradablemente con el pequeño juego de tiro al blanco de Luan. Nadie como ella para despachar a alguien a sangre fría y con una gran sonrisa :D

Y es todo por el momento. Luan no la tiene fácil para el siguiente capítulo. Si lo que le espera la sacará a flote o la hundirá aun más, está por verse. Espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo y recuerden dejar su opinión al respecto con sus reviews. Nos veremos pronto y les deseo buena suerte en todo lo que hagan.


	6. Estallido

Disclaimer en el capítulo 1 xD

* * *

El viaje de vuelta fue de lo más incómodo para Luan. Aparte de esa repulsiva pesadilla, el chofer le preguntaba si se encontraba bien. Era reconfortante que hasta un extraño se preocupara por ella, pero lo último de lo que la comediante quería hablar era de sus problemas, al menos, con un extraño.

La jovencita entró a su casa esperando recibir el bombardeo de preguntas de su familia, pero no había nadie en la sala. Queriendo evitar, o al menos retrasar, lo inevitable, Luan subió las escaleras tan rápido como pudo y fue directo a la habitación de Lisa. Ella no necesitaba que le hicieran mil preguntas que no podría responder, necesitaba un desahogo para el dolor que sentía en su corazón.

—¿Puedo pasar, Lisa? —preguntó la catorceañera mientras tocaba, y tras escuchar un "Adelante", pasó a la habitación, encontrando a su hermanita genio vaciando cuidadosamente algunas gotas de algo dentro de un matraz. Luan esperó pacientemente hasta que Lisa terminara. Lo último que necesitaba era una explosión que la hiciera saltar junto a sus problemas.

Y también tuvo que cubrirse la boca para que sus risas no distrajeran a la cuatroañera.

Tras apuntar la reacción química que había logrado, Lisa volteó a ver a su hermana, alzando momentáneamente sus cejas al ver el estado en que estaba.

—Asumo que algo no salió bien en tú salida con nuestra unidad fraternal masculina y su pareja.

—Asumes bien, Lisa. Anduve pensando demasiadas cosas que… no debía, pero lo peor fue al dormirme.

—¿No te habrás dormido de pie? —El tono de Lisa era tan neutral como siempre, pero igualmente esa posibilidad le preocupaba.

—No. Fue en las mesas de comida rápida.

—… Cuéntame, Luan.

—Editaré algunas cosas.

—¿Fue otro sueño con imágenes que no debería conocer?

—… Algo así.

Luan fue breve y en efecto, dejó fuera los detalles, pero con lo que le contó a Lisa fue suficiente para sentir que una losa enorme caía de sus hombros, solo para ser reemplazada por otra tras ver como la genio se quedaba inmóvil.

Si la niña había mantenido su estoicismo hasta ahora, tras esa confesión lucía como si la hubieran golpeado con una llave inglesa para convertir su boca en una cueva tan profunda como para arrojar un cadáver allí y que nunca fuera hallado.

—Si no fuera algo tan… preocupante, te felicitaría por dejarme sin palabras, Luan.

La joven de frenos sentía las lágrimas humedecer su rostro. La presión estaba llegando a un punto crítico donde inevitablemente, haría explosión.

—Seguro que piensas que soy un monstruo… sniff… Te debo dar asco, YO me doy asco. Sniff… Quizás… quizás…

Luan guardó silencio de repente. Tan envuelta estaba en su propia autocompasión que no notó cuando un abrazo rodeó sus piernas. Se trataba de Lisa.

—No te acostumbres a esto, hermana. Ni siquiera sé qué clase de impulso eléctrico orillo a mi cerebro a dictar esta orden, pero si sé que era necesaria.

La adolescente acarició la cabeza de su hermanita en respuesta a ese inusual gesto de cariño.

—Además, mostraste preocupación por la integridad física de Ronnie Anne, así que dudo que pueda considerarte tan anormal como tú depreciación personal te lleva a asumir.

Luan apenas entendió lo dicho por su hermanita, pero lo poco que entendió la llevó a responder que si.

—En palabras más simples, no eres un "monstruo", como insistes en llamarte. No le des más golpes a tú ya baja autoestima.

—Mu… sniff… Muchas gracias, Lisa.

Las chicas se quedaron abrazadas como por un minuto hasta que Lisa se separó, una vez más con su expresión apática regular.

—Pero en mi opinión, necesitas ayuda más allá de la que yo puedo brindarte.

Eso mató la sonrisa de Luan.

—¿Qué? Lisa, yo no… No puedo hacer eso. Ni quiero hacerlo. Se que…

—No has perdido el control y dudo que lo hagas pronto en vista de que tú brújula moral sigue estando en un estado operativo funcional, pero eso no significa que estés bien o que en algún momento los deseos de tú subconsciente no vayan a modificar tú conducta.

—Pero…

—Puedo arreglar una cita con uno de los mejores psicólogos de Royal Woods, hermana. Es lo que algunas mentes llaman, "un patán y un desgraciado", pero es el mejor en lo que hace. Tal vez nos haga un descuento si…

—¡Lisa!

La genio salió de su burbuja nada más escuchar a Luan. La comediante lucía bastante nerviosa.

—No quiero esa clase de ayuda. No soy tonta. Si voy con un psicólogo, le dirá a papá y a mamá, y eso… Aun si no le contaran nada a mis demás hermanos, ellos sabrían… que… que veo a Lincoln… De solo pensar en cómo me verán después de eso… que quizás me alejen de mi hermano… o aun si no lo hacen, ¿crees que algo como eso no afectaría a nuestra familia?

La niña había fallado en considerar esos puntos en particular. Estaba segura que Luan exageraba en parte, pero era cierto que la dinámica familiar se vería afectada inevitablemente.

—Yo y mi sentimentalismo humano… —suspiró Lisa. —Está bien, Luan. No haré nada… por ahora, pero insisto en que me mantengas informada de cada nuevo desarrollo que se dé, tanto a nivel onírico como… si se llegase a trasladar a tus actividades diarias. —La niña abrió un cajón del que sacó una pastilla de color verde y que olía a menta.

—¿Es goma de mascar? —preguntó Luan cuando su hermanita puso la pastilla en su mano.

—En realidad, es un tranquilizante que ayudará a despejar tú mente. Quédate tranquila. No es adictivo en lo más mínimo y tampoco dañará alguno de tus órganos vitales.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso, Lisa?

—… Administro la contabilidad de la casa, hago investigaciones que pueden revolucionar al mundo, trabajo con químicos inestables, formulo ecuaciones y desarrollo derivadas, redacto teoremas y discursos para compartir mi obra ante la comunidad científica y 7 de cada 10 de mis experimentos terminan en una explosión… De alguna forma, debo mantener mi mente en un estado óptimo.

Luan había olvidado hasta su angustia y estaba tan enmudecida como Lisa lo había estado.

—Todos tenemos nuestros secretos, hermana mayor. Todos los tenemos.

No estando en posición de reclamar nada, y considerándolo una muestra de apreció de parte de Lisa, Luan le dio un nuevo abrazo a su hermanita y se retiró mientras se tragaba la pastilla. Esperaba que entre eso, la distracción por conocer ese secreto de su hermanita y quizás un pequeño descanso, estaría mejor para cuando se corriera la voz de su regreso intempestivo a casa, y sobre todo, para cuando Lincoln regresara.

Para su buena fortuna, pronto se quedó dormida en su cama y nadie de las que la vieron, se atrevió a molestarla. Al cabo de una hora y media aproximadamente, Luan abrió nuevamente sus ojos, sintiéndose mucho más descansada, sobre todo porque no había tenido pesadillas. Infortunadamente, "estar despierta" fue traducido por sus hermanas como "hora de interrogatorio", así que tuvo que ir respondiendo en más una ocasión que en efecto, se había sentido mal, si, era la falta de sueño, no, no era por haber hecho algo muy malo y si, seguramente era por la tensión escolar o por lo que le habían hecho a Linc.

Nuevamente fue sorpresivo para la castaña ver lo relativamente fácil que podía mentir, o mejor dicho, contar la verdad a medias. Se sentía mal por ello, pero al menos, seguramente gracias a la pastilla de Lisa, no se sentía como si fuera a estallar en un ataque de depresión o de histeria.

Eran pasadas de las 6 cuando Lori regresó a casa en Vanzilla con Lincoln. El chico iba a subir las escaleras tan rápido como fuera posible para ver a Luan, pero eso probó ser innecesario cuando la vio en la sala haciendo una improvisación ante Leni, Lana y Lucy.

—Luan, ¿estás bien? ¿Te pasó algo?

La joven supuso que la pastilla de Lisa no era tan efectiva, después de todo. Nada más ver el cabello blanco de su hermano, su corazón dio un vuelco que amenazó tanto con hacerla volar por los cielos de alegría, como con hacer que su estómago devolviera lo que había comido por la vergüenza.

—Ya estoy mucho mejor, Lincoln. —respondió ella con tanta naturalidad como le era posible. —Mis noches han sido algo malas, y me dio mucho sueño en el centro comercial. No contaba con que la pesadilla que tuve me fuera a salir tan pesada. ¿Entiendes?

Al menos, los chistes aun le salían naturalmente, pensó Luan. Temía el día que no pudiera hacer ni el más pequeño juego de palabras.

—¿Pero qué crees que esté provocándote esos malos sueños? Y tan seguidos…

Y casi toda la tranquilidad que Luan tenía escapó de su mente, dejando en su lugar nerviosismo y angustia.

" _Piensa rápido, Luan. ¿Qué puedo decirle a Linc aparte de que soñé que mataba a la hipotenusa para que su regla se introduzca en mi… RAYOOOOOOS. Cálmate y piensa, Luan."_

—Tal vez estoy muy tensa por la escuela. Ya sabes cómo son los estudios. Te alteran tanto que hasta te provocan un hueco en el estómago que no se llena ni con nueces de "macademia". Jajajaja. ¿Entiendes?

Todos gruñeron tras el chistorete, pero al menos cumplió su propósito, dejando al jovencito con una respuesta parcial, y para asegurarse de que no hiciera más preguntas por ahora…

—Y eso sin contar con los problemas que solo tenemos las chicas. Sabes que hay cosas que son solo para damas.

Aquí sus hermanas asintieron junto con Luan, así que Linc decidió no hacer más preguntas. La chica de frenos no se sentía tan mal por lo que le dijo a su hermano ya que técnicamente, no le estaba mintiendo. El que tú inconsciente estuviera esforzándose por que vieras a tú hermano como un posible compañero sexual definitivamente contaba como un problema de chicas.

—Pero si necesitas algo, dime y te ayudaré con lo que pueda. —Y tras decir eso, Lincoln subió a su cuarto, no sin antes darle un pequeño abrazo a Luan. La chica sonrió gracias al cariñoso gesto.

" _No sonreirías igual si supieras que mi mente escucha "Ayuda" y lo traduce a "Móntame como si fuera yegua de rodeo…"_

* * *

El resto del día transcurrió en el caos normal de la casa Loud, y si bien, el asunto salió a relucir nuevamente en la cena, Luan logró tranquilizar a sus padres y a sus hermanas, sobre todo a Luna y Lynn. Tras meterse bajo sus sábanas, Luan realizó algunos ejercicios de respiración profunda para relajarse y tratar de tener una buena noche. La escuela la estaba esperando y no quería que la falta de sueño ocasionada por alguna pesadilla terminara afectando su rendimiento.

—Buenas noches, Luan. Te veo mañana.

—Gracias, Luna. Hasta mañanita… o hasta al ratito si me asomo por la ventana.

Con una última risa, las chicas se acurrucaron entre sus sábanas para pasar una buena noche.

 _"… Una buena noche._ "

* * *

La tormenta que se había desatado hacía que el caminar fuera difícil para Lincoln Loud. Los truenos sacudían su cuerpo debido a su potencia, y los relámpagos llegaban a dejarlo ciego momentáneamente.

—Ya… ya casi llego. —se dijo el peliblanco cuando tuvo su casa a la vista. Era una hermosa casa de dos plantas que prácticamente semejaba una mansión. Al menos, eso permitía que su numerosa familia contara con habitaciones propias y bastante amplias.

El año era 1890 y el lugar era Londres. La familia Loud había sido bendecida con 10 hijas y un hijo varón, pero su mayor bendición era su ascendencia, siendo el padre de Rita un alto oficial retirado de la Marina y habiendo heredado una considerable fortuna de la familia de Lynn. Económica y socialmente, los Loud se encontraban muy bien, pensó el peliblanco mientras entraba a la casa.

—¿Mi familia está en casa? —preguntó el chico al sirviente que lo recibió.

—A excepción de la señorita Luan, todos salieron, señor Lincoln.

—Entiendo. Iré a mí habitación. Si necesito algo, los llamaré.

El chico subió para quitarse la ropa mojada y ponerse algo seco. Mientras decidía si tomaba un baño o no, fue a buscar a su hermana para saludarla. Tras tocar su puerta, una voz le preguntó quién era.

—Soy yo, Luan.

—¿Quién es yo?

—Yo, tú hermano.

—Entonces déjame darte la mano. Jajajaja ¿Entiendes? —La joven abrió la puerta y dejó que Lincoln entrara. La habitación, como las demás, era bastante amplia, pero la jovencita se había encargado de personalizarla con varios objetos que denotaban su gusto por desafiar las reglas sociales.

—Nunca cambies, hermana. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Claro, Linc. Solo no quise salir con el resto de la familia y preferí tomar una siesta.

El peliblanco notó eso gracias a lo que su hermana llevaba. Ella usaba una bata color amarillo encima de un camisón blanco. La chica además, llevaba su cabello castaño suelto. Lincoln debía admitir que de todas sus hermanas, Luan tenía la cabellera más hermosa.

—Me alegra que estés bien, Luan. Si me disculpas, iré a pedir que me preparen el baño porque…

—No te vayas aun, Linc. La tormenta me inquieta un poco y… no me gustaría quedarme sola.

El chico no objetó y optó por tomar asiento en la silla que estaba en el escritorio de su hermana. Para ser mayor que él, Luan podía ser bastante infantil.

—Pero a esa distancia ni siquiera cuenta como compañía. Ven aquí. —Y la castaña le indicó que se sentara junto a ella en su cama. El chico tragó saliva mientras se acercaba. Lincoln seguía teniendo 11 años, pero ser niño no era una excusa para contravenir las buenas costumbres.

—Sa… sabes, creo que mejor me quedo aquí. No es apropiado…

—¿Y a quién le importa lo que es apropiado, hermano? —El tono de Luan se tornó brusco. —¿No estás cansado de todas esas odiosas reglas? Yo si. No soy una muñeca que deba seguir obedientemente cada orden de nuestros padres.

—Pero es lo que se supone que debemos…

—Y no creas que soy la única que detesta eso. En cuanto cumpla 18, Lori podrá ser ofrecida en matrimonio, y aunque nuestros padres no son unos monstruos, no duda que hasta ellos aceptarán comprometerla con el primer pretendiente que cumpla los estándares de papá solo porque las malditas costumbres así lo exigen.

Lincoln no dijo nada.

—No somos muñecas, Linc. Ninguna de nosotras. Todas tenemos personalidades, anhelos… deseos… —aquí el tono de la joven se tornó suave e inquietante. —Necesidades propias.

—Creo que entiendo.

Viendo que su hermano no se movía, Luan tomó la iniciativa y se levantó de la cama, tomando a su hermano para guiarlo.

—Deberías agradecer haber nacido como hombre, Linc… Yo lo agradezco.

—¿Espera, qué?

Luan le dio un tirón para atraerlo hacia ella, logrando que ambos cayeran sobre la cama y con Lincoln quedando sobre su cuerpo.

—Porqué así puedo hacer esto. —Y ella atrajo la cabeza de su hermano y lo besó en los labios. No fue un beso casual, ni tampoco tierno, sino feroz, lleno de fervor y totalmente apasionado. Lincoln estaba totalmente aturdido. Ese beso iba más allá de lo escandaloso. Era totalmente obsceno y vulgar. Sentía como si su hermana quisiera devorarlo, como si fuera una bestia de la naturaleza empeñada en comerlo, por lo que el luchaba como una presa defiende su vida de un depredador.

—¡BASTA! —gritó el peliblanco a la vez que un relámpago iluminaba el interior de la habitación. El trueno que le siguió inmediatamente mantuvo a los hermanos enmudecidos. Luan vio en el rostro de su Linc una mezcla de ira, decepción… y miedo.

—Yo… yo… Perdóname, Linc. Creo que me pasé de la raya.

—Ya lo creo que sí.

—Pero… —Luan luchó para recuperar el aliento y reordenar sus pensamientos. —Pero no pude evitarlo. De todos los jóvenes que conozco, tú eres el más noble y caballeroso.

La joven observó a su hermano a los ojos, su mirada dulcificada, por lo que Lincoln no pudo seguir enojado con ella, pero su temor persistía.

—Te agradezco el cumplido, Luan, pero aun así, esto está mal. No deberíamos haberlo hecho.

—Tal vez tengas razón, pero no me importa, Linc. No sé que irá a ser de nosotros o de mí en un futuro, pero sé que si en algún momento me rindo, o me veo forzada a casarme con alguien que no quiero ni… ni deseo, al menos deseo haber tenido la satisfacción de estar con la persona a la que realmente amo… porque te amo, Lincoln. Te amo.

El shock permitió que las palabras se deslizaran sutilmente a través de los oídos del chico, mientras Luan lo acercaba nuevamente hacia ella. Pronto él percibió a través de la tela que los separaba el calor corporal de su hermana, mientras su propia temperatura aumentaba. Sin que él se diera cuenta, una parte de su cuerpo comenzó a cobrar vida, irguiéndose lentamente y chocando contra el abdomen de la jovencita, la cual sonrió traviesamente al sentirlo.

—Quiero entregarle lo más valioso que tengo a la única persona que sé que me entiende, que se preocupa por mí sin esperar nada a cambio… y esa persona eres tú, Linc. —Luan volvió a besar a su hermano en la boca, pero esta vez fue un beso tierno y suave, uno que transmitió el amor y el afecto que sentía por él. —No quiero entregárselo a nadie más. ¿Sabes qué es eso que deseo entregarte, mi Linc?

—¿Qué? —preguntó el chico tras tragar saliva. Luan se acercó al oído y le susurró.

—Mi virginidad.

La catorceañera no espero una respuesta de su hermano y lo besó de nuevo. Seguía siendo un beso lleno de cariño y amor, pero ella se atrevió a mover sus labios de forma que semejaran mordisquitos sin serlo. Eso, mas el efecto de las palabras de la castaña, logró que el de cabellera nevada correspondiera el gesto, aunque lo hacía torpemente.

—Déjame adivinar, Linc… ¿Tú primer beso?

—Emmm… Sí.

—Y no es lo único que vivirás por primera vez.

El beso se reinició, pero esta vez Lincoln correspondió con más ánimo, como un ave que toma más confianza al agitar las alas para su primer vuelo. El instinto que yace dormido dentro de cada persona, aun si normalmente estaba reprimido, comenzó a despertar en el jovencito, el cual comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo que estaba bajo de él. Luan gemía al sentir esas inexpertas manos recorrer sus costados, sus costillas y caderas por igual.

Anhelando más, Luan comenzó a meter sus manos lentamente debajo de la ropa de su hermanito, las cuales eran simplemente una pijama y su propia bata. Ese toque inquietó al chico, pero al mismo tiempo provocó que más de su sangre fluyera a sus partes bajas. La joven sintió como la erección de su Lincoln cobraba más fuerza, pero la ropa comenzaba a estorbarles a ambos.

—Déjame mostrarte algo que nunca has visto antes, mi Linc. —pidió la chica. Lincoln opuso un poco de resistencia para moverse, pero pronto agradeció el haberse movido. Luan se puso de pie para quitarse su bata, y luego dejar caer su camisón al suelo. Ella pronto quedó solo en bragas, provocando que la mente del jovencito se quedara en alto mientras grababa con fuego esa imagen. Un nuevo relámpago ayudó a que el efecto fuera realmente duradero, de forma que esa imagen jamás se borraría de la mente de Lincoln Loud.

—Acércate… Puedes explorarme a tú antojo, Linc.

El chico acercó sus manos titubeantemente y las colocó sobre los senos de Luan. Aun eran pequeños. Poco más que unos suaves montículos… pero eran tan suaves y atrayentes. El chico percibió los duros pezones de su hermana contra sus palmas, y guiado por la curiosidad y el instinto, los sujetó entre sus dedos, apretándolos suavemente como si se tratara de burbujas que se romperían si era muy brusco, provocando que la castaña gimiera de gusto. El ronroneo de Luan derribó otro de los muros mentales que inhibían al chico, que por cierto, no se había dado cuenta de que su hermana había desabrochado su bata.

—Déjame ponerte cómodo. —Luan retiró gentilmente sus manos de su cuerpo para poder desvestirlo a gusto, haciéndolo despacio para recorrer ese cuerpo aun en crecimiento. Lincoln habría retrocedido de nervios o temor si no fuera porque su hermana recorría su cuerpo con suavidad, transmitiéndole paz y provocándolo a la vez gracias a sus uñas. Pronto él quedó en su propia ropa interior. La catorceañera recorrió la longitud del pene de su hermano por sobre la tela, sintiéndose maravillada por la firmeza que percibía. Lentamente, ella bajó la cortina que cubría la virilidad de su Linc, llevándola a sonrojarse, mientras su cuerpo correspondía a lo que veía con una deliciosa humedad entre sus piernas.

—Esto es tan mío, tan mío… —Ella tomó suavemente el miembro del jovencito y comenzó a masajear la punta suavemente. —Y por eso, lo liberaré de su prisión.

Los gemidos de Lincoln mientras dilataba el prepucio con sus dedos era como la más sublime música jamás inventada. Lo hacía con suavidad para no lastimarlo ni asustarlo, pero su paciencia fue recompensada cuando el glande quedó al descubierto.

—Que hermoso amiguito tienes aquí, mi Linc. Le daré la bienvenida… —La chica besó suavemente la punta del miembro para seguir con una lamida suave y muy lenta. —Y también un hogar donde refugiarse.

Luan se puso de pie y con muy despacio, se quitó la única prenda que le quedaba. Lincoln quedó hipnotizado cuando su hermana arrojó sus bragas lejos. Si sus senos le parecían hermosos panecillos con delicadas y firmes fresas coronándolos, su entrepierna le parecía como un delicado bosque castaño de apariencia apacible, pero igualmente incitante. Siguiendo sus instintos, el joven de cabello blanco se acercó a su Luan… si… suya…

Su mente dejó de poner resistencia. Lincoln se abalanzó sobre Luan y ambos cayeron sobre el que sería su lecho de amor. Se besaban y recorrían como niños hambrientos a quienes se les había negado el alimento por semanas, las manos de la chica clavándose posesivamente en la espalda de su hermano, y él le correspondía mordiendo sus senos y dejando algunos moretones en ellos.

—Es… es el paraíso… Mmmm… —Los dientes de la joven adolescente chocaban casi al punto de quebrarse cada vez que se detenía a respirar. Las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo eran tan fuertes que juraba que su columna se partiría por la mitad. Lincoln era casi suyo… casi… pero no se conformaría con un vil casi. Ella lo quería todo y daría todo a cambio.

—Ya no soporto, Linc… Toma tú barra de carne y húndela dentro de mi cuerpo… Quiero sentirte dentro de mí, que llegues hasta mi alma…. Ya no resisto, hazme tuya, hazme TUYAAAA. ¡HAZME MUJER!

La desesperación de sentir el enhiesto órgano viril de su precioso hermano solo picándole el abdomen la llevó a sujetar ese delgado pero sólido tronco y guiarlo hacia abajo. Lincoln opuso un poco de resistencia, no porque no deseara cumplir el deseo de su hermana y ensartarla de una buena vez, sino porque no quería dejar de besar sus labios, su cuello, su rostro…

—Míralo así, Linc. Podrás chupar de mis pechos a tú antojo, morderme como quieras, clavar tus dientes en mis pezones y retorcerlos como tú pene te diga. Ahora no me hagas esperar más… Deseo tú cuerpo… dentro de MÍ.

Luan no soltó el pene de Linc hasta que sintió su palpitante glande frotarse contra su vulva, toda empapada y tibia. El chico empujo torpemente, pero sin desviarse de su camino, hasta que topó con una delicada pared que aunque suave, tenía una fuerza sorprendente.

—No esperes más. Clava tú ariete y asáltame… mmmmMMM… PENÉTRAME YA, YA.

Lincoln se apoyó en las caderas de Luan y usando toda su fuerza, dio un fuerte empujón, traspasando la prueba de la doncellez de su hermana, haciéndola dar un ligero grito que era más de placer que de dolor. La mente del chico llamado Lincoln Loud desapareció y solo quedó una bestia en su lugar, la cual empujaba ferozmente su arma dentro de la húmeda y cálida funda que era la vagina de su hermana.

—Luann… Luaaan… Luuuuaann…

Sus gemidos carecían de razón, siendo guiados solo por el más primitivo deseo. La catorceañera gemía con fuerza mientras aferraba la cabeza de su hermano, hundiendo su cabeza entre sus no muy grandes pechos.

—Si, Linc, Oh, Linc, te amoooo…

—Lu… Luan… Se siente…. Tan ric… rico… Tú cuerpo me quema… me quema el pene… pero es un ardor… tan tan rico… Siento que… aaahhhhhh… que algo en mí va… va a estallar.

—Mmmm siiii… Y quiero que estalle en mí… Estalla dentro de mí, mi Lincoln… Ahhhhh…

Los minutos pasaron, la cópula siguió sin interrupciones. Eran dos chicos que apenas aprendían a amarse, pero lo que les faltaba de experiencia, lo compensaban con pasión y lujuria puras.

—Yaaaa… Ya no aguanto… Lincoln… Me vengo… me VENGO… ME VENNNNNGGGGGG…

Luan fue presa de un brutal orgasmo que hizo que sus brazos se cerraran como prensas sobre el cuerpo de Lincoln, al mismo tiempo que su vagina exprimía su pene buscando obtener su merecida recompensa.

—Me… me arde el pe… pene… me arden TODO… LUAAAAN…

* * *

Los ojos de Luan se abrieron de golpe. Ella apenas pudo contener un grito con una sola mano. Nuevamente estaba en su casa, en la habitación que compartía con Luna… y totalmente roja de vergüenza.

—Yo… yo…

Esta vez no sentía ganas de vomitar. Solo un temor muy grande por lo que había dicho y hecho en ese sueño. ¡Había agarrado el pene de su hermanito querido y casi casi se lo ensartó ella misma!

La atribulada joven notó entonces otras dos cosas: que su ropa interior estaba totalmente mojada… y que su otra mano estaba justo debajo de esa ropa interior.

—Me… me estaba masturbando en sueños… con Lincoln. —Ella sacó su mano rápidamente de allí… y eso probó ser un grave error.

Su cuerpo estaba tremendamente excitado, y aunque en su sueño había logrado el clímax, en la realidad estaba apenas al borde, así que al sacar su mano tan rápidamente de entre sus labios, el tallón sobre su clítoris fue suficiente para conducirla a un intenso y potente orgasmo. Luan tuvo que morder su almohada para no gritar de placer.

La chica estuvo jadeando por medio minuto antes de recuperar la claridad en su mente y llegar a una conclusión que la quebró casi por completo.

—Tu… tuve… un orgas… orgasmo real… pensando en… en… Linc… Linc… Linc…

Luan no podía estar más en su cama. No podía estar consigo misma, pero no podía huir de su propia mente, así que escapó de su habitación con lágrimas en los ojos y sollozos ahogados.

* * *

Bajar por un vaso con agua era siempre un desafío. Si no se tropezaba con alguna sombra, se estrellaba en alguna pared, aunque eso pasaba porque olvidaba abrir los ojos. Por lo menos, el camino de vuelta era más sencillo. Había probado una vez eso de retroceder en sus propios pasos, pero subir la escalera de espaldas resultó casi imposible.

Leni venía contenta y feliz de la cocina, así que regresaba a su suave y rica camita para volver a soñar con ropa, revistas y smoothies, pero con tanto silencio en la casa, la rubia pudo escuchar un sonido que provenía del baño. Aunque la mente de Leni era bastante lenta, su buen corazón y años de experiencia al ser la segunda hermana mayor le permitieron identificar ese sonido.

" _Alguien está llorando en el baño."_

La joven fue casi corriendo hacia allá y encontró la puerta mal cerrada. Entró aprisa, pero sin hacer mucho ruido. El sonido llevó a Leni a la bañera, la cual estaba corrida. Al abrirla, se encontró con Luan llorando amargamente en posición fetal, mientras mordía su brazo para tratar de enmudecer su llanto.

—¿Qué te pasó, Luan? ¿Alguien te hizo daño?

El cuerpo de la comediante se estremeció mientras levantaba su mirada, horrorizada al ver el rostro de Leni frente a ella.

—Yo… yo… No… sniff… No es nada, Leni. Solo… sniff… regando la bañera… Ya sabes… sniff… para bañarme sin… sniff… abrir la regadera… ¿Entiendes?

—No digas que no es nada, Luan. Tal vez tenga mucho aire en mi cabeza, pero, como que hasta yo sé cuándo una de mis hermanitas está sufriendo y no me gusta. ¿Qué pasó, Luan? Cuéntame.

—Tu… tuve un mal sueño… Fue muy malo.

—¿Y de que se trató?

Luan tembló con más fuerza. Necesitaba pensar en alguna cosa que decirle a su hermana. Era Leni, después de todo. Ella creería cualquier cosa que le dijera. Era horrible abusar así de la rubia, pero no podía decir la verdad… No podía.

—Bueno, verás… Sniff… soñé que estaba con Lincoln y…

—¿Soñaste con Linky? Eso no puede ser malo, pues, como que Linky es super buena onda con nosotras y…

—Y le hice daño. Le hice daño y… y…

Luan sollozó una vez más y no pudo seguir hablando. Solo cerró sus ojos y deseó que la tierra se la tragara.

—Bueno, a veces tenemos sueños malos, pero como que, solo son sueños y ya. No todos pueden ser con algodón y bolsos nuevos, pero igual los malos sueños son solo eso, y Linky nos ama tanto a todas que.

—Yo lo amo…

Leni dijo que eso estaba bien. Los hermanos se aman entre si mucho, mucho.

—Pero yo… yo lo amo más que eso… creo…

—Y cómo te digo, eso no es malo.

—En mis sueños amo a Lincoln no como a mi hermano, sino como Lori ama a Bobby. ¡Así lo amo!

Todo quedó envuelto en un profundo silencio. Por un momento, Luan pensó que su hermana no había entendido, pero hasta la densa Leni comprendió perfectamente lo que la castaña dijo.

—Cielos, Luan… Yo… eso… Hasta yo sé que, como que no está bien que los hermanos se amen tan así.

Luan comenzó a llorar nuevamente, apenas tratando de acallar su llanto.

—De… debes pensar que soy un monstruo o un cerdo… Sniff… Eso pienso de mí… Luan, la sucia puta que quiere revolcarse con su hermanito… Eso soy… ESO…

Pero antes de que gritara, Luan sintió unos fuertes brazos rodearla y acercarla hacia un cuerpo. Leni se había metido a la bañera con ella y la había envuelto en un abrazo muy fuerte.

—No te digas así, Luany. Nunca lo hagas. —La voz de Leni sonaba firme pero tierna y cariñosa a la vez. —Es cierto que los hermanos no debemos amarnos así, pero no por eso te voy a considerar un monstruo y mucho menos, la palabrota que dijiste. En todo caso, me enojaré si usas esa palabrota de nuevo.

—¿Le… Leni?

La rubia pegó su cabeza a la de Luan y le dio algunos besitos de cariño buscando confortarla como si fuera una niña.

—Eres mi hermanita querida y preciosa, Luany. Te vi crecer y también llorar. Muchas veces te consolé cuando lo necesitaste y, como que esta vez también lo haré.

A pesar de su dolor, Luan se dio el gusto de sonreír genuinamente.

—Ahora pégate a mi pecho y llora, Luany. Llora tanto y tan fuerte como quieras. Lo malo saldrá con tus lágrimas y así tendrás más espacio para lo bueno y bonito.

La joven catorceañera no necesitó que se lo repitieran. Pegándose lo más posible a su hermana mayor, Luan lloró. Lloró tanto y tan fuerte como pudo, segura de que en el regazo de Leni estaría a salvo… Más a salvo de lo que jamás había estado.

* * *

Y por fin estoy con el nuevo capítulo, chicos. El de mayor extensión hasta ahora. Quedé impresionado por la respuesta tan positiva que tuvo el capítulo anterior. Me alegra que les haya gustado tanto. Espero que el lemon en este capítulo les haya gustado igualmente. Tenía años de no escribir uno y mi preocupación es que haya quedado... muy cursi. Jajaja. No quería algo tan salvaje puesto que a final de cuentas, hay amor involucrado. Por eso tampoco busqué disimular que se trataba de un sueño, pues lo importante era el contenido. Que fuera en la era victoriana fue un gusto personal xDD

Y Leni es la segunda hermana en conocer la verdad. Elegí a Leni por ser el opuesto total a Lisa. Donde la niña es racional, la rubia es tierna y gentil. Lisa desea hallar una solución al problema de Luan, y aunque Leni desea lo mismo, ella no juzga y prefiere que su hermanita comediante esté tranquila. La intervención de Leni será vital para que Luan no caiga más profundamente en el abismo.

Ahora, a los reviews:

Ntian: Pues al menos en sueños ya se lo tiró y fue intenso... creo. Espero que la escena entre los chicos haya sido de tú agrado. Me preocupa haber caído en algunos clichés, pero bueno, al menos hay tiempo de corregir para alguna escena futura xDD

LyCox032: Los sueños intensos son exquisitos para nosotros... pero un martirio para Luan. Al menos ahora ya hay un nuevo apoyo para la castaña.

Sam the Stormbringer: Si no cuenta chistes, no es Luan... así que si llega a dejar de contarlos, significará graaaaaves problemas. De por si, el sueño de este capítulo le dio muchos problemas, aunque igual estuvo bastante sabroso. Era victoriana FT... por los lols xDDD Claro, no fue tan sabroso cuando despertó y donde encontró su mano. Quien sabe que habría pasado si Leni no la hubiera encontrado. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tú agrado

pirata: Pues no usó precisamente a Bun-bun, pero si sus manos y hasta al chico en sueños. Ya era hora de una buena sacudida de catre, aunque sea mental, pero bueno, no será la última que tenga xD

El caballero de las antorchas: Pues ya fue un poquito tarde para evitar que algo de esos sueños llegara a la realidad, y Luan quedó al borde del abismo. Al menos ahora hay un hombro más en donde puede descansar, aunque eso no es exactamente una cura para el problema. Muchísimas gracias por tú apoyo :D

Lobo Hibiky: Me alegra saber tú opinión sobre el capítulo anterior. Siento que este se quedó un poco corto en comparación, pero si las conversaciones de Luan con sus hermanas y su sueño lograron ser lo suficientemente satisfactorios, creo que poder estar aunque sea un poco satisfecho, a diferencia de Luan, que esta vez vivió para horror suyo las sensaciones de su sueño en la vida real sin darse cuenta. Espero que a pesar de sus desventajas, este capítulo sea de tú agrado

J. Nagera: Pues ya dio más o menos ese paso. Todo habría estado dentro de lo "normal" si tan solo la manita de Luan no hubiera viajado al sur a medio sueño, y ya vimos que pasó. Por lo menos, ya se abrió ante alguien más y quizás, eso le ayude a no enloquecer... aunque quien sabe si eso le ayude con sus sueños o no. La chica no mejora en realidad xD

cartman6x61: Siempre he tenido este gusto por las armas blancas. Digamos que tienen un no se que xDDD La idea es buena eso si. La cosa es ver si encaja en lo que ya tengo planeado, que es más sueños, más confusiones, pero al menos, también más apoyo fraternal xD

Banghg: Tú review es una muy, pero muy agradable sorpresa, man, y me alegró mucho el día saber que el capítulo anterior fue de tú agrado. Espero que este también lo haya sido ahora que pasó justo... pues eso que previste y la manita de Luan terminó donde no sin que se diera cuenta xDD Pues Lisa brindó un apoyo muy temporal pues Luan no quiere algo más profesional. Por cierto, confieso que la ayuda que Lisa sugirió es una referencia a cierto psiquiatra amado por muchos, aunque tenga la sutileza de una maquina para moler carne. Hay otra en el segundo o tercer capítulo, creo. Lo bueno para Luan es que la siguiente hermana en enterarse fue la que es todo corazón. Al menos chica de frenos tiene una cuerda para sujetarse al borde del abismo.

Doce Espadas: Cuando comencé el fic, de hecho pensé que no había tantos fics con esta pareja o con Luan yandere. Vaya que me equivoqué, pero al menos creo que hasta ahora, soy el único en haber tocado esta perspectiva. Y sip. Desde Cupcakes, Pinkie nunca fue la misma en el fanon. No que lo vea malo, porque en las manos correctas, se pueden hacer maravillas con Pinkamena. Espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tú agrado xD

Julex93: Yep. La clasificación M es una bendición. Aunque ahora no hubo violencia o muertes, si hubo sexo. Solo espero haber alternado adecuadamente el balance entre el amor legítimo que siente Luan con el deseo salvaje que la lleva a querer que Linc la perfore en cada orificio posible, lo que la está conduciendo cada vez más y más al fondo. Por lo menos ya hay un nuevo salvavidas de donde aferrarse llamado Leni. La cosa es ver que tan bien le funciona xD

kave36: Welcome to my little history xDD Es un gusto ver que hasta ahora ha sido de tú agrado, y espero que el capítulo de hoy no sea la excepción

Dext Belt: Si no se quebró ese punto en el capítulo de hoy, por lo menos, estuvo bastante cerca con esa manita de Luan que llegó a cierto lugar durante el sueño. Apenas le di un respiro con Leni, pero un respiro puede bastar o puede que no. Habrá que ver xDD

Les agradezco a todos su preferencia y su tiempo. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, y aprovecho para invitarlos a leer mi otro fic seriado: Lucy en el cielo bajo la luz de la luna. Está en la sección principal luego de una temporada en Crossovers. Si les gustan las historias con vampiros, conocer un poco de una las grandes franquicias de Type Moon como lo es Tsukihime, o solo desean ver una historia que gire alrededor de Lucy, puede que sea de su agrado :D

Nuevamente agradezco su atención y les deseo muy buena suerte en todo lo que hagan. Nos veremos pronto.


	7. ¿Quién dice que el protocolo no sirve?

Luan lloró hasta que sintió que sus ojos se quedaron secos. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, ni le importó. Por primera vez en días se sentía en paz y segura. Entregarse al llanto había ayudado mucho, pero estar envuelta en el gentil abrazo de Leni era lo que realmente le había confortado. Quizás estaría preguntándose porque no había acudido a ella antes, de no ser porque no quería pensar en arrepentimientos ahora.

—¿Te sientes mejor, Luany? —preguntó la rubia con un tono musical que hasta sonaba maternal.

—Como un político en día de paga. —Y Luan se dio el lujo de reír tras el pequeño chascarrillo, aunque Leni no lo entendió realmente.

—Me da mucho gusto. Ahora quizás puedas explicarme algo.

La felicidad de la comediante se desinfló como un globo cuando escuchó a su hermana. Aunque ella no la estuviera juzgando, igual querría saber cómo diablos es que sus sentimientos hacia Linc habían pasado de "Dulce amor fraternal" a "Ardiente deseo lujurioso".

—¿Por qué exactamente es tan malo que sueñes así con Linky?

Quizás era porque la castaña había enfrentado situaciones que habían dejado su mente en estado "Blue Screen of Death" antes, pero ella no quedó tan anonadada de que su hermana le hiciera semejante pregunta, aún si la veía como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

—Pero si tú misma dijiste que no está bien que entre hermanos nos amemos de esa forma. —Luan quería creer que ni Leni podía ser tan densa.

—Así es. —respondió la modista de la familia.

—Entonces como se te ocurre preguntar porque es malo que sueñe así con Lincoln. —La chica de frenos hacía un gran esfuerzo para no estallar.

—Pero, si como que, solo se trata de sueños, no es malo. Es como te dije, Luany. Los sueños no son la realidad. No porque sueñes que vas a comerte 3 litros de helado de fresas, vainilla y chocolate con esas cosas cafecitas tan ricas que les gustan a las ardillas, vas a hacerlo de verdad, ¿cierto?

—Bueno, sí, pero…

—¿Has besado a Linky como Lori besa a Bobby fuera de tus sueños?

La chica de frenos respondió agitadamente que no.

—¿Le has dicho que lo quieres más de una manera distinta? ¿Cuándo lo abrazas, lo haces como mamá abraza a papá?

Nuevamente, Luan respondió que no.

—Entonces, como que no tienes de que preocuparte, tontita. —dijo Leni con una gran sonrisa. —Si son cosas que solo te pasan en sueños, entonces no es tan malo y seguro con el tiempo, dejaras de tener esos malos sueños.

Luan deseaba tener el infantil optimismo de su hermana mayor; pensar que así como así, dejaría de ser una basura que deseaba a su hermano como compañero sexual.

—Pero… pero siento que entre más sueño de esa forma, más mi mente y mi corazón me dicen que… que estoy ena… ena… enamorada de Lincoln. Quizás es cuestión de…

—Como que te preocupas mucho por esos "quizás", Luany. Si yo pensara así, tal vez sería tan gruñona como el Sr. Grouse.

Luan le preguntó a su hermana mayor que quería decir con eso.

—Sabes que no soy, como que la más lista de nosotras. —La voz de Leni cobró un tono menos alegre. —Apenas y recuerdo cómo manejar la podadora, olvido los nombres de algunas cositas, como que no puedo masticar chicle y caminar al mismo tiempo… Hay muchas cosas que, como que podrían pasarme.

Inconscientemente, fue la castaña quien se pegó más a su hermana mayor.

—Pero aun así, prefiero no pensar en lo que podría pasar, aun si, como que seguro me pasará. Si me detuviera a pensar en todo lo malo que me podría pasar, me quedaría sin hacer nada y, como que muy asustada… y con dolor de cabeza. A veces pensar mucho me da dolor de cabeza.

Luan no pudo evitar reír un poquito.

—Angustiarte pensando en lo que podría pasar solo te hará daño y terminarás mas asustada de lo que ya estás, Luany.

Por más que la comediante hubiera querido refutar lo argumentado por Leni, no pudo menos que admitir que tenía algo de razón. Hasta el momento, aún no había actuado siguiendo lo que sus sueños le parecían indicar. Despertar con una mano entre sus piernas había sido traumático, pero esa mano no había llegado allí conscientemente, así que en realidad, no estaba proyectando esos deseos oníricos en la realidad. Le aterraba que eso comenzara a suceder, pero solo era un "quizás".

 _"Y es verdad que preocuparme tanto solo me hará daño y también a los demás."_

—Tal vez sería mejor si piensas en que puede significar lo que sueñas, Luany. Como que seguro así dejas de soñar así.

Era cierto, pensó la castaña. Lisa también le había dicho que una clave para no tener esas pesadillas era entender que las originaba. Descifrar su significado debería ser lo mismo.

—Tienes toda la razón, Leni. Muchas… sniff… Muchas gracias.

—Lo que sea para que mi hermanita ya no llore ni sufra.

Luan lloró otro poco, ahora de felicidad, y tras unos minutos. Ambas dejaron la bañera para regresar a sus camas. La escuela aun las esperaba, aunque la chica de los frenos se demoró un poco más mientras se deshacía de su ropa interior, aun empapada gracias a su última pesadilla.

—Y si tienes algún mal sueño de nuevo o te sientes mal, como que búscame, Luany.

Tras un último abrazo a su hermana mayor, Luan regresó a su habitación, se puso ropa interior nueva y regresó a su cama para ganar tanto descanso como se pudiera.

* * *

La alarma sonó tan inmisericordemente como siempre, despertando a las castañas artistas con la sutileza de siempre.

—Ughhh… Esta si que es mala nota. —Se quejó Luna, pues había estado soñando que compartía el escenario con Mike Swagger hasta antes de su "dulce despertar".

—Entonces anótala en tú libreta para que la conviertas en buena nota. ¿Entiendes?

La rockera sonrió al escuchar el chascarrillo de su hermana. Al parecer, ya se sentía mucho mejor en comparación al día anterior. Se preocupó un poco al notar las bolsas bajo sus ojos, pero ver que ella sonreía genuinamente apaciguó sus temores. Tras la rutina habitual, la familia salió a sus actividades normales. Luan avanzaba como un zombie sonriente hacia su salón, ganando algo de la preocupación de sus amigos a pesar de que les aseguraba de que estaba mejor, aunque eso no era del todo cierto. Antes de salir, le había dado a entender a Lisa que había tenido otra pesadilla, cosa que llevó a un gesto negativo de parte de la niña, y no tuvo tiempo de decirle que Leni también conocía el secreto. El resultado era que sus inseguridades y temores comenzaron a tomar nuevamente el asiento de primera fila en su mente. Para la hora del almuerzo, la comediante estaba casi tan ansiosa como antes de salir al centro comercial el día anterior. Haber estado rumiando su pesadilla victoriana y sus consecuencias no le ayudó, aunque algo la distraería de esos malos pensamientos por el resto de la tarde. Ese algo llegó de la boca de Garfield.

—¿Ya te enteraste, Luan?

—¿De que estaremos entareados de tarea para el fin del semestre? Jajaja. ¿Entiendes?

—Esa no es noticia. —replicó el pelinegro con una mirada de "¿En serio?" —Pero lo de Luke si que lo es.

La chica no dijo nada, así que el joven continuó.

—Lo acaban de expulsar por propasarse con una de primero.

Eso logró que la castaña olvidara sus tribulaciones. Después de todo, ese tipo la perturbaba bastante. Mientras Garfield contaba lo sucedido, Luan sentía tanto pena por esa chica, como temor de que habría pasado de haber estado en su lugar. Al parecer, Luke había traído algunas bebidas alcohólicas en su mochila, sin contar las que había bebido. Al encontrarse a esa chica cerca del gimnasio, la invitó a beber, cosa que ella rechazó. Luke no aceptó la negativa y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia el interior del gimnasio. La conmoción llamó la atención de los demás estudiantes y pronto, el personal de Seguridad lo detuvo.

—Eso fue como a las 10:00 y mira la hora que es. Eso si es justicia rápida, Luan.

—La dama Fortuna se habrá comprando lentes nuevos. —Comentó la chica de frenos, quien se sentía más tranquila, tanto como para olvidar sus preocupaciones respecto a sus problemas con Lincoln. Hasta se hizo el propósito de que si llegaba a ver a esa pobre chica en alguna ocasión, haría lo posible por alegrarla con sus bromas y rutinas.

El día avanzó tan inexorablemente como siempre y pronto la noche cayó. Tras la cena usual separada en mesa de chicos y de grandes, Luan fue hacia Lisa para preguntarle a qué hora podían verse, acordando que fuera a las 10 y media.

—De acuerdo, hermanita, aunque… bueno, Leni me descubrió anoche y le conté todo. ¿No hay problema si se nos une?

La genio en miniatura lo pensó un momento y aceptó a final de cuentas.

—Puede que, a su manera, Leni pueda ayudarnos con tú problema, aunque eso es desafiar las leyes de la probabilidad.

Luan se contuvo de expresar su molestia por lo dicho por Lisa y prefirió ir por su hermana mayor, quien tras unos instantes, entró al cuarto de las menores de la casa. A diferencia de veces anteriores, Lily estaba despierta y jugando en su cuna.

—Tal vez deberíamos llevar a Lily con papá y mamá. —sugirió la chica de frenos, sintiendo incomodidad ante la idea de hablar con la bebé allí.

—Preferiría no desperdiciar tiempo, Luan. Estoy vigilando el comportamiento de cierto isótopo vía remota y solo puedo darme un lapso de 15 minutos, máximo, para atender tú problema. Además, Lily no recordará nada de lo que digamos aquí ni afectará su desarrollo psicológico.

—Po pooo.

—¿Lily hizo algo malo? Como que deberíamos sacarla de esa prisión de bebés.

Tres manos se encontraron con igual número de rostros.

—No más demoras. Cuéntame tú pesadilla, Luan. Solo cuida los detalles.

—Entonces será una historia muy pequeña…

Luan narró una versión muy resumida de su aventura victoriana, considerando que casi todo era material para adultos, pero Lisa entendió de igual manera. Una vez más, la expresión apática de la genio contenía la preocupación y angustia que sentía por su hermana, aunque si era justa, debía admitir que la chica de frenos no se notaba tan perturbada como en ocasiones anteriores, lo que debía ser gracias a la intervención de Leni la noche anterior. Y hablando de la rubia…

—¿Y cómo es que estar abrazada a Linky en una noche de tormenta es una pesadilla? Si hubiera estado en tú lugar, como que me habría abrazado duro, duro a Linky y lo confortaría para que tuviera dulces sueños.

Nuevamente, palmas encontraron rostros.

—" _Déjenle a Leni no entender nada."_ —pensó la catorceañera. — _"¿Qué no comprendió que soñé que me cogí a Linc? Hasta Lisa lo hizo… o quizás si entendió y por eso dijo que le gustaría estar en mi lugar… Se hace la boba, pero en realidad es muy lista, y ahora querrá tirarse a mi Linc la muy zorra y…"_

Las Loud notaron que la expresión de su hermana con frenos se cubrió con tristeza. En automático, la rubia se acercó a ella y trató de abrazarla, siendo detenida por la misma Luan.

—¿Por qué no me dejas abrazarte, Luany?

—Porque pensé algo horrible de ti. —respondió Luan. —Pensé que… que… lo que dijiste sobre estar en mi lugar en el sueño… que quizás veías a Linc con los ojos que lo veo y…

Y Leni terminó abrazándola de todos modos, mientras le decía que no estaba molesta.

—Además, Linky es Linky y ya. Es nuestro dulce, querido y medio tonto hermanito. Así es como lo veo. Además de que si es medio tontito. ¿Cómo que recuerdan esa vez que se mudó a tú cuarto y se reía de todo, Luany?

—Esa fuiste tú. —Y la castaña se animó al devolver el abrazo tras recordar ese curioso momento. Los balbuceos de Lily llenaron con su singular alegría la habitación y para sorpresa de la genio y la rubia, Luan se separó de Leni para ir a la cuna y abrazar a la bebita con mucho cariño.

—Muchas gracias, Lily. No sabes… sniff… lo feliz que me hace saber que te preocupas por mí.

Por una vez en la vida, la expresión de Lisa lucía aún más confundida que la de Leni.

—¿Acaso olvidaron que entiendo lo que Lily dice, chicas?

El tiempo de la sesión terminó, así que las dos mayores salieron de la habitación de las menores. Mientras salían, Leni comentó que debería buscar el significado de sus sueños.

—Lucy tiene unos libros con dibujos geniales sobre sueños. Podría ayudarte.

—Dudo que la solución a tú problema esté en un libro de "Abracadabra". —interrumpió Lisa. —Pero coincido con Leni en que debes buscar una solución a tú problema, comenzando por retomar lo que te dije la primera vez. Culpa o deseo. Averigua de que se trata y estarás en la senda correcta.

Como ya era muy noche, Luan tuvo que ir derecho a la cama y decidió que buscaría tantas cosas sobre el significado de los sueños por internet a primera hora como le fuese posible.

Y así, de camino a clases, en el tiempo entre ellas y cuando no se ocupaba de alguna rutina cómica, la jovencita buscaba todo lo que podía sobre interpretación de los sueños. Hizo eso durante 3 días seguidos y de lo poco que había hallado, lo único que le pareció útil fue eso de que los sueños revelaban los secretos de su inconsciente (Cosa que ya sabía.), y algunas cosas sobre viaje astral, que solo le habían dado más ideas perversas para su desgracia. Por el lado positivo, no había tenido nuevas pesadillas, no estaba mostrando actitudes ni pensamientos de celos hacia Ronnie Anne o sus hermanas, ni se mostraba incomoda estando cerca de Lincoln, ni siquiera después de que le embarró un pastel en la cara probando una nueva receta y recordó que había sido un pay de crema.

* * *

Las cosas dieron un giro negativo el jueves para amanecer viernes. La chica despertó ahogando un grito tras una nueva pesadilla. Por el lado positivo, había sido una libre de homicidios. Por el negativo, había vuelto a cogerse a su hermanito, solo que esta vez ella era una vaquerita que se dejaba caer sobre el miembro del peliblanco como si él fuera un potro salvaje. El bote de basura del cuarto quedó hecho un asco una vez que Luan terminó de vomitar, pero eso no ayudó a la chica en realidad. De hecho, anduvo bastante tensa todo el día, cosa que tanto sus hermanas como sus amigos trataron de arreglar sin éxito. Lamentablemente, poco después de cenar, la tensión acumulada estalló gracias a un pequeño incidente que involucró a Lana y a Lynn.

—Novena entrada y las bases llenas. Todo parece perdido, pero es el turno al bat de Lynn Loud.

La atleta se había dirigido a su único público, una vivaz Lana Loud que también la hacía de pitcher y que tenía una bola de esponja recubierta de lodo para hacer el lanzamiento. El lugar: la estancia.

—Veamos si puedes darle a esta bola rápida.

La amante del lodo tomó impulso y arrojó el proyectil con sorprendente fuerza, aunque no era nada que Lynn no pudiera manejar. El batazo fue de primera y la bola salió disparada hacia la cocina. Si el mundo fuera perfecto, la bola le habría dado al refrigerador y las niñas solo habrían tenido que limpiarlo antes de que sus padres les dijeran algo, pero el mundo no era perfecto, por lo que la bola terminó golpeando la cabeza del Sr. Cocos, haciendo que el muñeco cayera en el tazón donde Luan preparaba una nueva receta para pays y salpicándole el rostro.

En otras circunstancias, la chica habría lanzado algún juego de palabras y se habría reído a carcajadas…

Esta circunstancia no era como las otras.

—Yyyyy… LYNN LOUD SACÓ LA BOLA DEL ESTADIO Y GANA LA SERIE MUNDIAAAAL. LA MULTITUD ENLO… Hey, suelta mi bat, Luan.

—Lo soltaré el día que ganes un concurso de belleza como Lola, aunque necesitarían mucho maquillaje para hacerte bonita, aunque tal vez maquillarte sea tan simple como unir puntos. Ya sabes, con todas esas pecas. ¿Entiendes?

Lana encontró el chiste gracioso y su carita dibujó una sonrisa.

—Y he aquí a alguien que solo sabe jugar sucio. Tal vez tanto lodo que te metes por la boca al fin se te subió al cerebro, o quizás te lo sacaste por la nariz creyendo que eran mocos.

Y la sonrisa se convirtió en gruñido, sin mencionar que todas las hermanas quedaron atónitas. No era solo por el nivel de agresión mostrado por la comediante, sino por como las otras dos estaban respondiendo. No había bola de violencia ni nada más. La situación había escalado demasiado rápido de nivel y las chicas sabían que si querían evitar la intervención de sus padres, solo había una salida. Era algo que no se había usado en mucho tiempo por los problemas que terminó ocasionando, pero que ahora era la única opción…

El Protocolo de Pelea de Hermanas.

Todo estuvo organizado en segundos, y con Lisa, Luna y Lori como agentes de control, fueron conduciendo a sus hermanas enfadadas a los lugares de tiempo fuera, que por suerte, solo eran sus propias habitaciones. Parecía que esta vez el protocolo resolvería el problema.

Qué ilusas…

—Quiero estar en el cuarto de Lincoln.

Las chicas de control, sobre todo Lisa, se sorprendieron con la petición de la bromista.

—Luan, el cuarto de Lincoln está, literalmente, fuera de discusión. —dijo Lori apresuradamente. Las chicas habían acordado no involucrar a su hermano en el protocolo en la medida de lo posible.

—Entonces trata de detenerme.

Luan se soltó del agarre de Lori y fue hacia la habitación de Linc, abrió la puerta, entró y la cerró. Hecho eso, se sentó en la cama de su hermanito y soltó un suspiro de alivio y decepción a la vez. Había actuado por instinto pensando en que solo en esa habitación podría recuperar la tranquilidad.

—Emmm… ¿Qué haces aquí, Luan?

La chica alzó el rostro y vio a su hermano sentado en su escritorio haciendo su tarea.

—Ah, bueno… Hola, Lincoln. No sabía que estabas aquí.

La puerta de la habitación del chico se abrió de nuevo, esta vez siendo Lisa la que entró. Al ver a la genio con el chaleco amarillo y la diadema de comunicación, Linc gruñó mientras llevaba su mano al rostro.

—Déjame adivinar, Lisa… ¿Protocolo de pelea de hermanas?

—Así es, hermano, pero no caigas en desesperación. Me llevaré a Luan a su habitación. No queremos involucrarte de nuevo y que pase… lo de la otra vez.

La chica de frenos sintió una ligera punzada de arrepentimiento al recordar la última vez que se aplicó el protocolo. Ahora que estaba un poco menos furiosa, debió haber seguido a su hermanita e ir a su habitación, pero su arrepentimiento no era tanto a decir verdad.

—De verdad preferiría quedarme con Lincoln, Lisa. Prometo que me portaré bien. Tampoco quiero que se repita eso.

La lógica dictaba que Luan debía salir de allí de inmediato, pero la cuatroañera optó por dejar que su hermana mayor se quedara. Quizás estar cerca del peliblanco podría ayudarla, o por lo menos, obtendría nuevos datos para su investigación.

—Hablaré con Lori y Luna al respecto, hermana. Por favor, no hagas que termine arrepintiéndome de esto. —Y dicho eso, Lisa se fue, dejando a Luan y a Lincoln solos.

—Y bueno… ¿Qué haces, Linc?

—Mi tarea.

—Espero que no sea de matemáticas, aunque tal vez así puedes ver a nuestros primos. Jajaja. ¿Entiendes? Primos.

—Si, entiendo. —dijo el chico con fastidio. —Luan, estoy haciendo algo muy importante. Necesito concentrarme.

—Está bien, está bien, Linc. Será como si no estuviera aquí. —La chica hizo ademán de que cerraba sus labios con un cierre y de hecho, se escuchó un cierre cerrándose. Lincoln sentía escepticismo, considerando la última vez que terminó en medio del protocolo de pelea de hermanas, pero prefirió darle a su hermana el beneficio de la duda, así que regresó a su batalla con la gramática.

Fiel a su palabra, Luan no hizo un solo ruido, dedicándose solo a relajarse y olvidar su disputa con Lana y Lynn. Ella sabía que no debía haber reaccionado tan mal. En retrospectiva, hasta resultaba gracioso, pero toda la tensión del día mas ese sueño sexual, la habían dejado tan irritable que hasta hacía lucir a Lola como la Madre Teresa. La castaña también observaba a Lincoln escribir. El chico estaba completamente inmerso en su tarea. No habría notado si su hermana se le hubiera acercado para abrazarlo, pero ella seguía sentada en su cama y sin intención de levantarse.

El cansancio del día por fin alcanzó a Luan, la cual se recostó y se dejó llevar por la relajación.

" _Se siente tan cómoda esta cama… La cama de Linc es tan suave… y este olor… Es el olor de Linc. Me hace sentir tan bien… tan a salvo… Me llena de calor…"_

Tras casi una hora, Lincoln finalmente terminó con su tarea, así que se levantó y se estiró un poco, gratamente sorprendido de que su hermana hubiera cumplido su palabra. Lo primero que el chico hizo fue salir al pasillo, encontrándose con Lisa haciendo guardía.

—¿Al menos puedo saber quién se peleó esta vez? —fue lo primero que él preguntó.

—Luan con Lana y Lynn. Por cierto, ya están más calmadas, así que creo que podremos declarar la emergencia terminada.

—Genial. —suspiró aliviado el único varón entre los hermanos Loud. —Le diré a Luan.

Linc entró de nuevo a su cuarto, pero no tuvo corazón para hablarle a su hermana, pues estaba bien dormida, abrazada a su almohada con una gran sonrisa.

—Le diré a Luan cuando despierte. Mientras, iré a ver algo de tele. Estar con los ojos pegados al cuaderno tanto tiempo es malo para la salud.

Lisa vio a su hermano bajar a la estancia, así que aprovechó para ver a Luan. En efecto, la chica de frenos estaba perdida en el mundo de los sueños, su expresión siendo el vivo retrato de la serenidad.

—Mmm… La dejaré por ahora. No parece estar en una de esas perturbadoras secuencias oníricas.

La genio cerró la puerta tras retirarse y procedió a reportar el estado de la comediante ante Lori. Si se hubiera quedado un minuto más, habría logrado escuchar a Luan murmurar un "Mi Linc… Te amo…"

* * *

Lo primero que ella vio al abrir sus ojos fue una almohada, que por cierto, tenía un aroma muy agradable y que la tranquilizaba mucho. Lo segundo que vio fue la cama en la que estaba. Podía reconocer que no era la suya y que tampoco estaba su habitación, pero no ubicaba aún donde estaba. Lo tercero que vio le permitió recordar donde en que parte de la casa se encontraba. Era nada menos que Bun bun.

" _Es verdad. Vine al cuarto de Linc por el protocolo. Dios… cómo pude haber olvidado que acordamos no involucrarlo de nuevo, aunque la verdad, no me había sentido tan relajada desde que esta locura comenzó."_

La chica tomó al conejito de su hermano y lo abrazó. Bun bun estaba lleno del olor a Lincoln, cosa que constató al acercarlo a su rostro. Una sonrisa y un sonrojo decoraron su carita soñadora.

—Así que ya despertaste, Luan.

La chica salió de su trance al oír a su hermano. Ni cuenta se dio cuando entró.

—Hola, Lincoln. Te faltó decir Toc toc.

—Supongo… Ya hablé con las chicas. Lana y Lynn ya están tranquilas. ¿Qué hay de ti?

La comediante dudó un poco en hablar con la esperanza de quedarse un poco más con su hermanito, pero prefirió ser honesta y confesar que se sentía como la niña pepino; fresca como una lechuga.

—Ya sabes cómo somos. Un minuto estamos agarrándonos del cabello y al siguiente, nos los estamos peinando. —La chica estaba tranquila, en serio.

¿Entonces por qué no le salía ningún chiste?

—Me da mucho gusto, Luan. Ahora quisiera cambiarme para irme a dormir.

Luan no dudó en ponerse de pie para darle a su hermanito de cabellera nevada la privacidad que necesitaba, aunque… también aprovechó para darse un pequeño gusto.

Lincoln estaba ya junto a sus cajones para buscar su pijama, cuando sintió los brazos de su hermana mayor rodeándolo desde atrás.

—Espero me perdones por haberte involucrado en nuestros problemas, Linc. Te prometo que no volverá a pasar. Al menos, no de mi parte.

—Está bien, Luan. No te sientas mal. —respondió el niño con una sonrisa auténtica. —Lo que importa es que las cosas estén bien entre ustedes.

—Porque así podemos comer entremeses entre todas. Jajajaja. ¿Entiendes?

—Claro que si, Luan.

La joven de frenos al fin se sintió como ella misma tan pronto el chiste escapó de sus labios. No solo en paz, sino también contenta consigo misma. Quizás por eso se animó a darse un último gusto. Uno un tanto audaz.

La catorceañera se alejó un paso de su hermano, solo para poder darle la media vuelta y verlo directo a los ojos. Para Linc, solo fueron com segundos de ver a su hermana mayor con curiosidad, extrañado por su actitud. Para Luan, fue perderse momentáneamente dentro de los hermosos ojos de su hermanito, acercando su rostro al de él lentamente hasta darle un suave y tierno beso…

… en la frente.

—Nunca cambies, Lincoln… Nunca cambies. —Y Luan se fue dejando a un chico ligeramente confundido que pronto olvidó eso y continuó arreglándose.

La castaña se encontró con Lynn en el camino a su cuarto y ambas se sonrieron, prueba de que ya estaba todo en el pasado. Luego, Luan fue a su habitación y optó por usar camisón esta noche. Mientras se cambiaba, no pudo dejar de sonreír como una niña traviesa que se salió con la suya. Había besado a Lincoln en la frente… en vez de hacerlo en los labios como una parte de su cabeza le había gritado que lo hiciera. Luan estaba contenta de haber resistido ese canto de sirena y haber ganado un momento tierno con el único chico entre todas ellas. Uno que no era totalmente romántico, aunque tampoco era 100% fraternal. Esa ambigüedad era más que suficiente para ella.

—Me siento tan feliz por amarte como tú hermana, Linc… y como basura por pensar que puedo amarte como… algo más.

Una hora más tarde, todos salvo los señores Loud estaban dormidos. También Luan, aunque si alguien se hubiera acercado a su rostro dormido, habría notado que ella había llorado hasta quedarse dormida.

* * *

Por fin estoy de vuelta con el nuevo capítulo, chicos. Entre algo de bloqueo de escritor y lo pesadas que tuve estas semanas en mi trabajo, me costó armar algo decente. Ayudó mucho tener nuevos episodios esta semana y que el lunes 29 tendremos el segundo episodio de media hora de la serie. Espero verlo con muchas ansias xDDD

¿Imaginaban que Lily sería la tercera hermana en unirse al secreto? ¿Imaginaban que terminaría ocupando el muy repudiado protocolo de pelea de hermanas para apoyarme? Por un rato luchaba para buscar una razón más o menos plausible para que la bromista terminara en el cuarto de Lincoln. Entonces recordé el protocolo y asunto resuelto. Así Luan tuvo una buena oportunidad de cumplir un deseo inconsciente, obtener algo de paz interior y pasar un momento dulce con su hermano. Si más adelante esto tiene otro tipo de consecuencias, ya veremos.

Dicho eso, pasemos a los reviews:

Lobo Hibiky: Me da mucho gusto que el lemon te haya gustado. Tal vez no he perdido el toque después de todo xD

Ntian: La espera rindió sus frutos, man. Ese sueño estuvo bastante intenso para nuestra comediante favorita. Lo malo es que los sueños no la dejan del todo, pero quizás quede más tranquila ahora que tuvo oportunidad de pasar un momento tierno con Lincoln... quizás...

El caballero de las antorchas: Aunque Leni ayudó a que algo de la presión se aliviara, sigue habiendo la suficiente como para se haya tenido que ocupar el protocolo de peleas de nuevo. Luan es ahorita como una olla express cuya presión sube y baja de formas mas o menos explosivas. Al menos, ya son tres las hermanas que apoyan a nuestra comediante favorita. De algo debe contar xD

Sam the Stormbringer: Debo confesar que me reí bastante de pensar que imaginaste las selvas de cabello que el explorador Linc tuvo que recorrer para alcanzar el templo donde quemaría su incienso. Imagínate si me hubiera remontado hasta el pleistoceno. Esas si debían ser selvas. Jajajajaja. Pronto será turno de Lucy de ayudar a su hermana, ahora que Leni planteó la idea de buscar el significado de los sueños, aunque si sabrá la verdad o no, quien sabe. Con tres hermanas en el chisme, quien sabe cual será la cuarta. Y para aclarar mi género, soy un él xD

LyCox032: Por ese lado no me preocupo mucho, man. He visto cosas mucho más intensas que eso en otros fics, y no me estoy refiriendo solo a nuestro estimado Banghg. Además, ya había escrito lemon antes para un fic de Card Captor Sakura que aun tengo acá, sin mencionar otras linduras de clasificación M, como dejar que alguien fuera devorado vivo por langostas... Sí, quizás algún día haga una historia con linduras como esas para TLH xDDD

cartman6x61: Yep, mucho y muy rico xDDD Este capítulo estuvo un poco más tranquilo. La chica merecía un poco de paz después de todo... solo un poquito, me temo xD

Banghg: Tú opinión sobre el capítulo anterior fue música para mi musa. Quizás este te haya parecido un poco más flojo, que de hecho, tengo esa opinión. Tal vez porque no hubo lemon explicito o un nuevo desliz homicida, pero espero que haya cumplido al mostrar que a pesar de que Luan tiene menos presión dentro gracias a Leni, la bomba sigue armada y que puede estallar fácilmente si sus problemas se siguen acumulando. Tal vez aun no haya que alegrarse del todo por nuestra pobre y querida Luan

Doce Espadas: Me alegra que el capítulo anterior haya sido de tú agrado. Si este también lo fue, perfecto, y si no, bueno, significa tratar de mejorar las cosas en el que siguen. Leni también me encanta, aun si no es mi hermana favorita, y confieso que tengo un par de proyectos con ella en mente... Lo malo es que si implican que sufra un poco. No como Luan ahorita, pero si tendrá su cuota de drama xDD

Junior VB: Muchas gracias por tus reviews y espero sigas disfrutando de la historia.

kave36: También agradezco tus comentarios, aunque no hace falta el usted. No soy tan grande xDDD

Dex Belt: Totally true. Nadie mejor para sanar un corazón herido que nuestra Leni :D

Julex93: Me alegra que el capítulo anterior haya sido de tú agrado. El apoyo de Leni le dio a Luan un mínimo de estabilidad, así como el saber que Lily también está de su lado. Es una pena que mucho de lo avanzado se haya perdido por un mal sueño donde la castaña jugó a la vaquerita, pero no le fue tan mal al final. Espero que a pesar de lo flojo que estuvo, este capítulo también haya sido de tú agrado xD

Gman: Muchas gracias por tú review y espero que sigas disfrutando de esta historia.

Y con eso llegamos al final por ahora, mis estimados. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y que mi musa no se atore por tanto tiempo. Jajajaja. Muchas gracias por su tiempo y nos veremos pronto.


	8. ¿Lujuria o algo más?

Disclaimer: En el capítulo 1, plis.

* * *

Una desventaja de tener frenos es que si no se tiene cuidado, uno termina lastimándose por error con solo relamerse la lengua. Luan había despertado a las 6 de la mañana de ese sábado por esa razón, aunque la comediante no lo lamentaba tanto. Después de todo, eso evito que tuviera un nuevo sueño sexual con Lincoln como su coprotagonista.

—Supongo que fue mejor haber probado el acero de mis frenos al acero del pene de Linc.

Levantándose despacio, Luan fue hacia su cámara despacio para no despertar a Luna y revisó lo que tenía grabado. Como otras veces, no había mucho que ver. Nada de chistes dormida, ni movimientos sospechosos. Había pasado las últimas noches libres de sueños pervertidos y eso la hacía sentir mejor. Lo que la estaba ayudando era el librito que ojeaba ahora. Trataba sobre el significado de los sueños y era de Lucy, a quien se lo había pedido argumentando tener problemas relacionados con la escuela. No había logrado mucho, pero lo poco que había conseguido le sirvió para comprender que a veces, las cosas suelen tener un significado más personal de lo que se piensa.

—Al menos, ahora entiendo mejor porque tuve un sueño victoriano.

Tras cambiarse de ropa interior (Podrá haber evitado una nueva pesadilla, pero no el mojarse.), la castaña regresó a su cama para intentar dormir un par de horas más.

—Y cuando despierte, estaré en medio de un caos como nadie tiene idea, o sea lo normal para esta casa. Jajajaja.

* * *

Luan estaba de salida para ir a una fiesta de cumpleaños, aun sin creer que el caos en casa resultó ser un poco diferente a lo normal. ¿Y cuál era ese cambio?

Los Santiago se mudaban.

Decir que Lori estaba dolida era decir poco. La rubia tomó a Lincoln, a Vanzilla y se lanzaron juntos para intentar traer de vuelta a sus respectivas parejas.

—Y pensar que todos creíamos que solo estarían fuera un par de días… —Luan recordó no haberle dado mayor importancia cuando Linc le contó la situación, aunque una parte de ella festejaba con vino del caro que la perra se largara. Ahora que sabía que la partida era permanente, esa parte de ella quería tirar la casa por la ventana y festejar con un buen trago de champagne, seguido por uno de leche de Lincoln.

La chica casi vomitó cuando tuvo ese tren de pensamiento.

—Al menos, podré olvidarme de todo en esta fiesta. Apuesto a que será muy divertida.

Para cuando la comediante regresaba a casa, estaba convencida de que de haber apostado, habría perdido miserablemente. Para empezar, la temática era sobre vaqueros y el oeste, lo que le recordó cierta pesadilla que tuvo. Aparte de eso, no había nada de agua ni refresco para beber. Solo leche, tanto fría como tibia, lo que le recordaba un cierto antojo. También había un toro mecánico y el anfitrión insistió que la payasita que sus papás contrataron se subiera. Dicha payasita agradeció tener puesto su maquillaje, pues los bamboleos del toro le recordaron como cabalgó a su hermanito, y justo cuando llegó el pastel y creyó que podría ahogar sus penas con él, Luan sintió deseos de estampar su cabeza en un muro tan fuerte como fuera posible tan pronto probó una rebanada.

Era un pastel de 3 leches.

—¿En serio, karma? —reclamaba la pobre castaña mientras volvía a su hogar. —¿Tanto te han molestado mis chistes como para hacerme eso? Yo que no quiero pensar en perversiones y mira lo que me haces. Ya solo quiero llegar a mi casa y olvidarme de…

La chica no terminó su diatriba, pues desde un auto, un niño le arrojó un envase de la bebida que estaba disfrutando hasta que se hartó.

Era un botecito de leche sabor vainilla, y la carita de Luan quedó llena de eso.

—A la próxima mejor tiento al destino. Así segura que no me pasa nada… aunque la vainilla sabe rico. Seguro si sacudo la vainilla de Linc… AGGHHH. Mejor arrójame una salchicha a la cara, mugre karma. Sería más sutil.

Ya en casa, y una vez que se desmaquilló y se puso algo más cómodo, Luan se puso a trabajar en su tarea y en alguna nueva rutina cómica para despejar su mente de malos pensamientos. Le fue bastante bien, al menos hasta que su hermana mayor y Lincoln regresaron. Al oírlos llegar, la comediante pensó que ambos necesitarían de mucho consuelo, pero tanto ella como el resto de sus hermanas quedaron gratamente sorprendidos de verlos bastante bien, lo que no impidió que se les echaran encima como leones sobre un par de indefensas cebras.

—¿Cómo quedaron entonces?

—¿Qué te dijo Bobby?

—¿Ronnie Anne y tú se besaron? (Luan sintió deseos de golpear a quien hubiera dicho eso.)

—¿Se ha abierto un foso de oscuridad que devorará sus corazones?

—¿Po po?

—¿Creen que el vestido lavanda me hace ver gorda?

Hubo un momento en que no se sabía quién decía que cosa, así que alguien tuvo que poner orden, y ese alguien fue la hermana mayor, la cual calló a sus hermanos con la dulzura y cariño que la caracterizaban.

—¡TODOS GUARDEN SILENCIO O LITERALMENTE, TRATARÉ DE IMPONER UN RECORD DE CREACIÓN DE PRETZELS HUMANOS!

El efecto fue inmediato.

—Bien, para responder solo a la pregunta más importante, sí. Bobby y yo quedamos en buenos términos. Va a ser difícil llevar nuestra relación, pero no dejaremos que esto nos derrote. Además, literalmente se acerca la universidad y allí volveremos a vernos.

Las chicas abrazaron a Lori cariñosamente para luego enfocarse en el único chico de la casa.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, Lincoln? ¿Cómo quedaron las cosas entre Ronnie Anne y tú?

Luan… hubiera querido hacer esa pregunta, pero Lynn se le adelantó.

—Quedamos muy bien. Nos seguiremos viendo a través de mensajes y video chats, así que aunque la extrañaré, sé que no es la última vez que la veré. Además, le di un consejo muy útil para sobrellevar las cosas en su nueva casa.

Cuando la atleta preguntó que le había dicho, Linc solo sonrió traviesamente y respondió que quizás algún día se los diría. Esto le ganó al peliblanco una llave de lucha por parte de Lynn, y si bien eso molestó un poco a Luan, no dudo en pensar que su hermano se lo merecía.

 _"Ahora que si quisiera compartir ese secreto conmigo, quizás otro gallo cantaría."_

* * *

La noche pronto cayó en la casa Loud y en menos de lo pensado, ya era hora de ir a dormir, aunque siendo sábado por la noche, sus padres eran un poco más flexibles al respecto. Eran casi las 11 de la noche y Luan tenía la habitación para ella solita por una hora más, pues Luna había salido a una tocada y su toque de queda era hasta medianoche, así que la comediante se dio el lujo de murmurar en un tono de voz más alto de lo acostumbrado sus monólogos, aunque esta vez, no tenían que ver con alguna rutina de stand-up.

—Quisiera comprender mejor porque Lori y Linc están tan tranquilos… sobre todo Linc. De estar en su lugar, creo que estaría sufriendo un poco más. Además, también extrañaré a Ronnie. Aunque… parte de mí desearía que se hubiera mudado a Timbuctu o a Abbu Dabbi, sé que ella comprende y complementa a Lincoln como nadie. No como esa boba de Cristina. Miren que hasta cambiarse de clase solo por un video… pero por el lado bueno, es menos competencia para mí y… AAAGGGHHHH.

La castaña estaba jalándose los cabellos de enfado. Nuevamente se le salía un pensamiento que no debía.

—Mejor trato de dormir antes de que mi cabeza eche humo por todas partes. —Luan apagó la luz e intentó conciliar el sueño, aunque luego de unos minutos, se dio cuenta de que le era imposible, así que intentó contar ovejas y luego, intentó contarles chistes a las ovejas, pero tras una broma que involucraba suéteres de lana y playas nudistas, la chica de frenos se puso de pie y para ir a la cocina por un poco de agua para ver si eso le ayudaba a conciliar el sueño. (De loca probaría con leche.), sin embargo, sus pies la traicionaron y la encaminaron a la habitación de Lincoln. Curiosamente, la motivación de la adolescente era menos sexual y más fraternal por una vez. La puerta del chico no estaba bien cerrada, así que ella pudo asomarse discretamente al interior. El chico estaba sobre su cama y estaba muy concentrado viendo algo en su lap. Tras escuchar un poco, la castaña supo que Lincoln platicaba con Ronnie Anne.

—… Y entonces Bobby dejó caer la lata de sardinas sobre sus pies. Esos gatos se le echaron encima y convirtieron su ropa en listones.

El peliblanco rio junto a su no novia mientras ella le contaba una de las desventuras de Bobby en su nuevo hogar. —Pero por el lado bueno, no hizo falta el kit de primeros auxilios… aunque mamá limpió sus heridas con yodo.

—Ouch… —gimió el chico.

—Sí, eso tuvo que doler… Tuvo que doler.

Un silencio incómodo descendió en la habitación del chico. Desde donde estaba, Luan no pudo ver mucho, pero notó que la expresión de Linc se tornó triste. La chica estaba pensando en si retirarse o entrar, cuando vio al su hermanito acerca su rostro a la pantalla de su compu, lo cual fue seguido por el sonido de un beso.

—Ese rostro no va contigo. —dijo el hombre del plan. —Tú eres la chica más fuerte y ruda que conozco, pero que además, tiene un corazón noble debajo de esa rudeza. Por eso sé que esa carita triste no va contigo.

—Muchas gracias, Lincoln. De verdad, gracias.

Por un momento el silencio imperó de nuevo. Para cuando Linc y Ronnie regresaron a su charla, la fisgona llamada Luan había regresado a su cuarto, donde se metió bajo sus sábanas y se enredó en ellas con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan cariñoso, Linc? ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan buen chico con tú novia que no es tú novia? ¿Por qué… tienes que tener esas cualidades que me hacen pensar si acaso lo que sueño es verdad… y logras enamorarme sin querer?

* * *

Luan no sabía qué hora era cuando despertó. Solo sabía que aún era de noche y que Luna estaba dormida en su litera. Por una vez, su despertar no estaba acompañado de gritos ahogados o arcadas.

—Sería mi noche soñada si no fuera por la falta de sueño. —La castaña rio con discreción para no despertar a su hermana y se acurrucó entre sus sábanas. Trató de dormir, pero algo no se lo permitía, y eso era su hermano. Curiosamente, esta vez no era por algún deseo malsano, sino solo preocupación. La chica de frenos tenía la duda sobre si su hermanito realmente estaba bien por lo sucedido con Ronnie Anne.

Ella tenía miedo de pensar en él, miedo de no saber como terminaría actuando, pero su instinto de hermana mayor le dio ánimos y decidió ir a darle una vuelta a su hermanito. Luan abrió la puerta de ese closet convertido en habitación muy despacio, encontrándose con la imagen de su hermano envuelto en sus propias sábanas.

 _"Parece que está durmiendo como un recién nacido."_

La castaña comenzó a cerrar la puerta para regresar a su cama, aunque se detuvo al escuchar un sonido que le recordaba a sus propios sollozos nocturnos. La jovencita entró al cuarto de su hermano y se le acercó. En efecto, el pequeño bulto que era Lincoln estaba temblando entre sus sábanas mientras ahogaba un pequeño llanto con su almohada.

—Hola, Linc. ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte? —La comediante se sentó al lado de su hermano y puso su mano sobre uno de sus hombros.

—Estoy bien, Luan. —mintió el peliblanco. La joven llevó su mano al rostro del chico, forzándolo cariñosamente a que volteara para quedaran cara a cara. Aunque la iluminación era escasa, era fácil notar que el rostro de Lincoln era la viva imagen de la tristeza, el rastro de sus lágrimas marcando un sendero en las mejillas del hombre con el plan. La jovencita estaba familiarizada con esa imagen, pues la había visto en el espejo muy seguido.

—Y seguro que también _bienes_ derrochando buena vibra. ¿Entiendes?

El chico gruñó ante el mal chiste, pero sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa.

—Pero ya en serio, Linc, puedo ver que no estás bien. —dijo Luan mientras se acercaba más a su hermanito. —Sé que estás tratando de ser fuerte por… Ronnie Anne y por ti. Esa es una cualidad admirable, aunque también se necesita ser fuerte para reconocer que necesitas ayuda. Por eso estoy aquí, Lincoln. Para ayudarte si lo necesitas.

—Te lo agradezco, Luan. —el peliblanco estiró tímidamente una de sus manos para sujetar a su hermana mayor. —Pero la verdad, no sé si sea algo que puedas entender. Es decir, sé que nos podremos seguir viendo por video chat o mensajes, pero… pero el no verla en la escuela, no saludarla. Hasta extrañaré que meta pasta en mis pantalones…

—Suena a que tú ropa interior queda hecha nudos. Jajajaja. ¿Entiendes?

Lincoln rio esta vez tras el chiste.

—Creo que sí, Luan, aunque a lo que quiero llegar es que no creo que hayas vivido algo así. La idea de alguien que te gusta mucho y que de repente, se aleja de tú lado, y que aunque sabes que la seguirás viendo… no puedes evitar pensar que algo dejará de ser lo mismo.

—Quizás lo entienda mejor de lo que crees, Linc. —La joven se animó a recostarse junto a su hermano y acariciar suavemente su níveo cabello. —Quizás entiendo lo que es estar cerca de alguien a quien quieres… a quien amas, pero al mismo tiempo, estar lejos de esa persona. Es complicado explicarlo, aunque los malabares del corazón son complicados por naturaleza. Por eso no los domino.

Los hermanos rieron ante este pequeño chiste. Lincoln levantó sus sábanas para tener la libertad de poder abrazar a su hermana mayor y agradecerle el confort que le estaba brindando.

—Quisiera poder hacer algo más por ti, hermano. —comentó repentinamente la castaña mientras su sonrisa se tornaba más cálida. —Aunque ahora que lo pienso, creo que hay algo que puedo hacer.

Sin darle oportunidad a responder, Luan acercó su rostro al de Lincoln y le dio un beso profundo pero gentil en los labios. El chico, comprensiblemente, abrió sus ojos como platos una vez que el beso terminó.

—Lu… Luan, qué fue eso, es decir, pero que…

Uno de los suaves dedos de su hermana mayor se posó sobre esos mismos labios para que guardara silencio.

—Solo te pido que confíes en mí, Linc. Confía en tú hermana mayor y en que sabrá cómo hacerte sentir bien.

La castaña volvió a unir sus labios con los del peliblanco, quien intentó oponer resistencia, pero tras 9 segundos, esta cedió por completo. Lo que es más, Lincoln correspondió al beso de su hermana, moviendo su lengua dentro de la boca de ella, sintiendo cosquillas al rozar sus frenos. El estilo del jovencito delataba su inexperiencia, y si bien Luan no se había besado con muchas personas, el dominio que tenía sobre su propia lengua gracias a su experiencia como comediante le permitía moverla de una manera que provocaba mariposas dentro del estómago del hombre del plan.

—¿Sabes por qué te dije eso, Linc? —preguntó ella tras separar nuevamente sus labios de los de Linc.

—No… no realmente.

—Porque la persona que está tan cerca de mí y a la vez, tan lejos… esa persona que amo tanto… eres tú, Lincoln.

—¿Y… yo?

—Así es. Por eso comprendo que tú corazón esté herido, porque el mío tiene heridas aún más profundas… pero sabes… creo que ambos podríamos encontrar consuelo y confort.

—¿Eso crees?

—Absolutamente, pero necesito que me respondas algo. ¿Cómo sentiste el beso que te di?

—Fue… raro… Me emocionó, pero al mismo tiempo me asustó. Ya tengo a Ronnie Anne y además… somos hermanos, aunque aun así, algo en ese beso me hizo sentir… muy bien. Como si el dolor que siento saliera de mi cuerpo.

—Eso me alegra mucho. —respondió Luan con una voz saturada en ternura. —Ahora permíteme limpiar ese dolor que tienes sobre tú ser, y espero no te moleste mientras me deshago del mío mientras tanto.

Nuevamente los hermanos se besaron, con Lincoln siendo más proactivo esta vez. Los jóvenes recorrían el interior de sus lenguas con hambre de amor, buscando sanar sus propias heridas. Las manos de la catorceañera envolvieron lentamente a su querido Linc, lo que motivó al chico a corresponder de la misma forma. El instinto que dormía dentro del dueto los motivó a hacer contactos más audaces, con Luan deteniéndose a mordisquear el cuello y las orejas de Lincoln, mientras él bajó una de sus manos al trasero de ella, deleitándose con su firmeza y su suavidad. El peliblanco no comprendía como algo podía ser firme y suave a la vez, pero eso no le importaba. Solo le importaba la chica… la mujer que lo estaba abrazando y en cuyo calor hallaba un santuario ante el gélido dolor en que la partida de su Ronnie lo había dejado.

Luan gimió al sentir la mano de su hermanito recorrer sus glúteos. Lo hacía como si ella fuera una muñeca que se rompería si se portaba con rudeza. Una sensación maravillosamente cálida bañaba su intimidad poco a poco. La jovencita sintió como el santuario que se ubicaba entre sus piernas se humedecía cada vez más, ansioso por darle refugio al soldado de su hermano. Esa sensación se multiplicó al sentir como dicho soldado se levantaba con la intención de pedir refugio en su cálido interior.

—Lu… Luan… Yo… Lo siento…

—No te lamentes, Linc. Me gusta lo que estoy sintiendo. Me gusta sentir la prueba de tú deseo, y para que no te quede duda…

Lincoln sintió como si alguien hubiera pensado en usar su miembro como antorcha. Su hermana había comenzado a tallar su cuerpo contra el de él, haciéndolo sentir un éxtasis que no creía que fuera posible. Sus gemidos comenzaron a llenar la habitación, provocando que su hermana acelerara el ritmo de su movimiento. Ella misma creía que se estaba derritiendo y que su entrepierna se estaba convirtiendo en agua.

—Mi Linc… Te amo, te amo… —Los besos se tornaron frenéticos, pero sin dejar de estar cargados de amor y cariño, pues más que ser amantes, ambos eran un par de náufragos que se aferraban el uno a la otra para mantenerse a flote en un mar de lágrimas.

Para gusto de la adolescente, fue su hermano quien tomó la iniciativa al llevar su mano libre hacia sus senos, acariciándolos por encima de su ropa de noche con suavidad. Lincoln se topó entonces con algo que se erguía contra la suave tela amarilla del camisón de Luan. Guiado por su instinto, presionó ese botón entre su pulgar y su índice, arrancándole un gemido más fuerte a la chica.

—Mmmm… Linc… Mi Linc…

Luan decidió ayudarle a su hermano levantándose un poco el camisón. Nada torpe, el chico terminó de hacer el trabajo y pronto, los suaves montículos que eran los senos de su hermana estaban ante sus ojos sin obstrucción alguna. A pesar de que la luz de la luna era la única en la habitación, el chico podía apreciar el contorno de los pezones de la castaña, inseguro de si debía compararlos con fresas o con nueces.

Ella acercó el rostro de Lincoln a su pecho, invitándolo a chuparlos como si fuera un recién nacido. Cuando Luan sintió los labios y dientes de su hermanito mamando de su seno, ella sintió una oleada de lujuria recorrerla, pero no una lujuria salvaje y bestial, sino algo más profundo que una sensación animal. Era una sensación que la llevaba a unirse a su Lincoln en cuerpo y alma, que lo que hacían era una comunión plena de dos seres que buscaban la unidad.

Así como el chico de cabellera como la nieve había desvestido a su hermana, ella comenzó a hacer lo mismo con él. Tuvieron que separarse a fin de librarse de esas prisiones creadas por la sociedad llamadas ropa, pero el resultado lo valió.

Luan se deleitó ante la visión del cuerpo en crecimiento de su hermano, a la vez que él hacía lo mismo. Ambos sentían que podían ver más allá de su piel, incluso. Que al desnudarse, no solo habían revelado mutuamente sus cuerpos, sino sus almas; que habían revelado la esencia misma que los hacía ser Lincoln y Luan.

Nuevamente ellos se unieron en un abrazo apasionado, sus labios fundiéndose para permitirles saborear de la miel que ambos anhelaban. Los jóvenes hermanos quedaron nuevamente acostados, Lincoln sobre Luan, la cual gemía sugerentemente al oído de su hermano, pidiéndole que se uniera a ella.

—¿Qui… quieres decir? —El peliblanco era inocente, pero no ignorante, así que comprendía la idea que su hermana mayor le sugería.

—Así es, mi Linc. Quiero que me hagas el amor. Quiero que entres dentro de mí, que tú alma se vacíe en la mía y puedas llenar el hueco que siento en mi ser… y no lo digo solo por el hueco natural de mi cuerpo.

Linc estaba sorprendido de que aun en medio del fuego de su pasión, Luan pudiera bromear como siempre.

—Me pides algo muy importante… y sabes… es algo que quiero hacer. Quiero ser uno contigo.

—Me haces tan feliz, Linc. Solo ten algo de cuidado… porque, así como tomaré tú virginidad, yo te entrego la mía, aunque en mi caso, eso implica rasgar una pequeña cortina, por así decirlo.

—Confía en mí, Luan. Confía en mí.

El joven trató de acomodar su miembro en la vulva de su hermana, pero la diferencia de estaturas mas su falta de experiencia eran un impedimento. Con una sonrisa candorosa, Luan tomó gentilmente el pene de Lincoln y lo guió a la entrada de su santuario. Guiado por su deseo, él dio un pequeño empujón que logró que su virilidad se resbalara y se alejara de su objetivo. La adolescente ayudó a su hermanito para su segundo intento. Un pinchazo en su parte baja le dio a entender que esta vez no hubo errores. Tras un nuevo empujón, Luan dio un gemido que era mitad placer, mitad dolor, testimonio de que su himen había sido desgarrado.

Con sus hormonas saturándolo, Lincoln comenzó a moverse con fuerza, el instinto siendo más fuerte que cualquier otra sensación, aunque conforme él sentía los brazos de su hermana rodeándolo, el peliblanco disminuía la intensidad de sus movimientos coitales, esto porque la sensación primitiva que dominaba su mente se estaba apartando para dar paso a algo más profundo.

—Eres mío, Lincoln, solo mío, mío… Ahhhh…

—Lu… LuaaAAAHHH… Me… me derrito en ti… Me derrito, Luan… Aahhhh…

Las manos de la chica recorrían alternativamente la espalda y el cabello del chico que la poseía fuerte pero tiernamente. La joven se sentía en el más sublime de los éxtasis, no solo por las electrizantes sensaciones que brotaban desde su clítoris y vagina, sino por el placer de saber que era el hombre al que amaba quien le provocaba esos placeres.

—Ya… ya no puedo, Linc… Me estoy viniendo… Me… me estoyyyyy…

Una ola de placer sin paralelo atravesó el cuerpo de Luan, provocándole un potente orgasmo que se tradujo en fuertes contracciones vaginales. La presión que esto causó en el pene de Lincoln lo llevó a un orgasmo propio.

Además de la calidez provocada por el clímax del acto sexual, la castaña sintió como tibios chorros golpeaban el interior de su vagina; se trataba del precioso semen de su querido Lincoln.

—Ya eres… eres uno conmigo, mi Lincoln. Te amo… Cielos, como te amo.

—Y yo a ti, Luan. Te amo.

* * *

Luan despertó súbitamente, pero en esta ocasión no hubo gritos ni terror. Incluso la sensación tan incómoda que precedía sus ataques de vómito estaba ausente. La joven tardó un poco en recuperar la lucidez de su mente, pero mientras lo hacía, sentía que había tenido el mejor y más relajante sueño en semanas. Ya que ella despertó por completo, el horror se hizo presente, así como notó que su entrepierna estaba redefiniendo el significado de "empapada".

—No puedo creer que otra vez lo hice. Otro sueño con Lincoln… pero… a pesar de…

Luan tuvo que salir de su cuarto apresuradamente cuando comenzaron las arcadas para no despertar a Luna, pero las controló rápidamente, lo que la llevó de vuelta al pensamiento que tuvo que interrumpir.

—A pesar de que se que estuvo mal, esta vez no lo sentí tanto como pesadilla. No tengo miedo ni pánico. De hecho… sentí calor. No algo tan distinto a lo que siento normalmente por Linc. ¿Será que esta vez fue menos deseo y más… más sentimiento?

La castaña recordó lo que sentía tras los sueños anteriores. El común denominador era la lujuria. El deseo de tener sexo con Lincoln y, a falta de una mejor expresión, de que se la cogiera hasta las putas orejas, lo que inevitablemente la hacía sentir mucha culpa y asco hacia su persona. Pero el sueño de esta ocasión no había estado tan cargado de instinto sexual o de ese deseo de follar como conejos.

Esta vez el sentimiento prevalente fue el del sexo como un acto de amor que les permitió unirse como un solo ser.

—Supongo que debo ver esto por el lado bueno, si voy a estar viendo a mi hermano como algo más, mejor que sea porque me estoy enamorando de él a que desee que me rellene el horno con su crema.

Luan decidió tratar de dormir, aprovechando que su cuerpo no se sentía tan mal. Mañana pensaría en este cambio en la naturaleza de su sueño. Solo había un problema…

No había caminado a su habitación, sino a la de Lincoln.

La palma de la joven chocó con su frente.

Ella trató de regresar a su habitación, pero una parte de su mente le pidió, o más bien, le suplicó ver a su hermano. Pensando en que se arrepentiría, la joven entró en silencio a la habitación. La vista que la recibió casi la noquea. Linc estaba bien dormido, pero descobijado y temblando, esto porque solo tenía puesta su ropa interior. El comic tirado al lado de su cama confirmaba que el chico se había quedado leyendo hasta quedarse dormido.

Como si fuera una polilla atraída a una vela, Luan se acercó a su hermano sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Ella acercó sus manos a él… y suavemente cubrió su cuerpo con la sábana. Casi al instante, el hombre con el plan dejó de temblar y su cuerpo subía y bajaba como prueba de que estaba durmiendo pacíficamente, ya sin sufrir por el frío.

—Duerme bien, mi Linc. —Despacio y con un poco de miedo, Luan besó a su hermanito en la frente. —Aunque no estoy segura si te deseo o te amo como hombre, lo que si se con seguridad es que te sigo amando como hermana, y siempre que pueda, cuidaré de ti como sé que cuidas de mí.

Y Luan salió con el mismo silencio con el que entró, sintiéndose bastante bien. Tan bien como no se había sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo.

* * *

Saludos a todos. ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Sin duda, supongo que mejor al anterior, o eso espero. Como habrán visto, esta vez un hubo un pequeño cambio en el sueño de Luan, así como en su respuesta al mismo. La latina siempre ha sido del agrado de Luan, a pesar de sus celos oníricos, así que es natural pensar que esa partida no la alegraría al 100%. Además, Lincoln sigue siendo su hermano mayor y por ende, Luan siente la necesidad de cuidarlo y protegerlo, cosa que espero se haya reflejado en este nuevo sueño, que si que fue intenso.

¿Esto significa que ya no hay riesgo de que la chica siga confundiéndose o tenga nuevos sueños homicidas? Bueno, solo diré que el que Ronnie Anne ya no está tan cerca de Linc abre espacio para que otras chicas tangan su oportunidad, lo que quizás no le siente tan bien a nuestra comediante favorita.

Ahora paso a los reviews xD:

El caballero de las antorchas: Definitivamente no esperaba que esta pequeña lectura trajera a tú mente esa reflexión de uno de los grandes. Realmente agradezco tú comentario. Luan ya ventiló algo de presión con ese cambio de perspectiva. Veamos cuanto dura.

J. Nagera: Me alegra que te haya gustado, aunque espero que este capítulo haya sido más de tú agrado xD

El lobo solitario: Y aun le queda cuerda para rato. Muchas gracias por tú review.

imperialwar1234: Maybe yes, maybe not... Aun falta para saber que rumbo tendrá la historia para el final, aunque ya lo tengo planeado, eso sip. Mientras tanto, disfruta del viaje que se pondrá interesante xD

Ntian: Tengo el presentimiento de que este capítulo si que ha sido de tú agrado. Jejejeje. Y esta vez, la chica tuvo otro tipo de respiro. No que la paz haya llegado a ella todavía...

Sam the Stormbringer: Tienes toda la razón sobre Luke. Si se mete con una Loud, se mete con todas. Quizás lo volvamos a ver, aunque mientras tanto, Luan al menos tuvo un nuevo respiro... con todo y que este se dio tras un buen sexo onírico. La chica ganó un poco de paz, pero sin Ronnie tan cerca, puede significar que la temporada de Lincoln ha sido abierta y el chico de blanco es una presa con buenas cualidades. Agitar las aguas es tan tentador... xDDD

DragShot: Me alegra que la historia te esté gustando. Y tienes razón. Parte de la ventaja de incorporar sueños a la narrativa es poder narrar la historia con mucha flexibilidad, a la vez que se presta para desarrollar un poco a los personajes, como Luan en el sueño de hoy, que le dejó un mejor sabor de boca al involucrar algo más que la pura lujuria. Aun si no te incorporas del todo al fandom, espero que continúes siguiendo esta historia.

cartman6x61: Tuvimos un poco más de calma aquí. Veamos cuanto puede durar este lapso de paz...

Junior VB: Tienes razón, y por eso le va como le va, rompiendo corazones sin darse cuenta xDD

pirata: Aquí vimos que aun en el sexo más apasionado puede haber algo de paz, o quizás, solo es que ahora no hubo tanta culpa. El amor fraterno se mezcla con el posible amor romántico, o eso parece. La mezcla puede ser algo inestable... quizás xDD

Lobo Hibiky: Espero seguir manteniendo tú interés con las situaciones que están sucediendo y las que sucederán a futuro.

Doce Espadas: Y puedes contar con que así será. Espero que este capítulo sea de tú agrado.

Julex93: No te preocupes, man, que como ves, también me tomó algo de tiempo actualizar la historia. xDDDD Esta vez también hubo un poco de tranquilidad para Luan, aunque igual hubo un nuevo sueño sexual, pero que giró en torno a algo un poco más profundo. Si sucumbirá a este nuevo giro emocional o lo resistirá, está por verse.

Y creo que fueron todos los review. Les agradezco mucho su tiempo y espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Nos veremos pronto ya sea en esta o en alguna nueva historia. See ya xD


	9. No puedes decir Recaída sin decir Caída

Disclaimer en el capítulo 1 as usual xD

* * *

Los días siguientes a ese sueño fueron los mejores que Luan tuvo en mucho tiempo. Se sentía totalmente relajada y podía ver a Lincoln un poco más fácilmente a los ojos antes de tener que desviar la mirada por la incomodidad o la culpa. Que su último sueño hubiera sido más amoroso que lujurioso no significaba que no se sintiera un poco culpable por habérselo tirado de todas formas. Aun así, todos en la familia pudieron notar la mejoría en el ánimo de Luan, siendo los más felices por la noticia sus padres, Luna, y las tres hermanas que sabían de su secreto. Lisa se puso particularmente contenta cuando, al igual que el resto de su familia, la catorceañera reveló que había un chico en la escuela que le gustaba. Un joven llamado Benny con aptitudes histriónicas enfocadas a la comedia. Que Luan pudiera interesarse en otro chico era el camino correcto hacia la recuperación. Precisamente en eso pensaba la joven genio mientras regresaba a su cuarto a las 3 de la mañana, luego de haber tomado una pausa de un experimento para ir a la cocina por un jugo de manzana.

—Parece que podré cerrar el expediente sobre el caso de Luan. Brindar por este acontecimiento con jugo de manzana de primera categoría está a la orden.

Estaba por entrar a su habitación, cuando notó que su hermana con sentido del humor cuestionable salió corriendo rumbo al baño.

—Hablé demasiado pronto.

La comediante apenas y tuvo tiempo de cerrar la puerta antes de que la cena comenzara a salir de su cuerpo en medio de fuertes arcadas.

—Y allá van los nuggets de pollo… Vaya que querían salir volando. —Luan dejó que una risa triste escapara de sus labios. —¿Entienden?

—Como de costumbre, no entiendo tú inusual sentido del humor. —Se escuchó la voz de Lisa del otro lado de la puerta. Al cabo de quizás, un par de minutos, la chica de frenos salió del baño y siguió a su hermana menor hacia su habitación.

—¿Debo asumir que has sufrido de una recaída, Luan? —dijo lacónicamente la preescolar genio tras tomar asiento en su escritorio.

—Puedes decir que caí en mi propia inmundicia…

Aunque la expresión tras las gafas de Lisa lucía tan estoica como siempre, por dentro la niña estaba bastante preocupada. Parecía que la recaída era bastante seria.

—¿Podrías describirme a detalle tú experiencia onírica, por favor?

—No es de las que te pueda dar esos detalles, Lis. —respondió la adolescente. —Pero te lo puedo resumir en dos cosas: No maté a nadie y aparentemente, puedo atender a Benny por la puerta principal y a Linc por la del patio a la vez.

Era raro ver a Lisa confundida, pues no había entendido la analogía, pero siendo la genio que era, la niña captó la idea en 23 segundos, si su exclamación de "SANTA MADRE DE LA CIENCIA" y su tremendo sonrojo, visible aún sin iluminación, eran pistas confiables.

—Quizás no debiste estudiar anatomía tan pronto, Lisa.

Levantándose despacio, Luan se dispuso a volver a su cuarto para tratar de dormir una vez más, aunque se detuvo antes de salir de la habitación.

—Tal vez deba pedir que me comuniques con uno de esos psicólogos o psiquiatras. Incluso uno que trate animales, pero creo que ni ellos llegan a mis extremos. Solo mírame. Aparte de incestuosa, bígama.

Aunque la científica dentro del cuerpo de la cuatroañera estaba de acuerdo con la idea y pensó en darle el número de cierto patán con licencia para ejercer, la niña decidió que lo que Luan necesitaba era una especialista en cariño. Afortunadamente, una vivía bajo el mismo techo y se pondría en acción sin necesidad de decir nada.

* * *

La mañana fue una gloriosa para Luna. ¿Cómo podría ser de otra forma? Había tenido un descanso maravilloso, soñó tiernamente con una cierta chica rubia con un mechón azul, y su compañera de cuarto lucía mejor que nunca.

—"Here comes the sun, here comes the sun… And I say it's all right".

Pero cuando bajó de su litera, el sol en su mente estalló como un globo reventado con una aguja al rojo vivo.

—Luan, perdóname que lo diga, pero luces como mierda.

Y es que la susodicha tenía unas ojeras enormes, sus ojos estaban rojos y francamente, tenía una expresión no muy diferente a la de un ebrio que recordó que había cometido una masacre antes de que la borrachera lo noqueara.

—Es porque ya caí al mero fondo. Jajaja. ¿Entiendes?

—¿Estarás bien, hermanita? Porque si te sientes…

—Claro que sí, Luna. Solo fue un retroceso, así que me toca ir arriba y adelante.

Pero por más que intentara ser honesta consigo misma y con su hermana mayor, le costaba creer esas palabras. Luan no pudo dormir mas que una hora tras su charla nocturna con Lisa. Se sentía triste y decepcionada de sí misma por haber tenido semejante sueño.

" _Y lo peor es que fui yo quien convenció a Linc y a Benny de que me fornicaran a la vez. Solo me falto mamárselas al mismo tiempo."_

Todas las hermanas que vieron a Luan le preguntaron qué había pasado, y les mintió diciéndoles que había recordado un examen muy importante que olvidó por andar pensando en Benny. Lisa y Lily no le creyeron. Leni mucho menos, así que la tomó de la mano, la atrajo hacia ella para darle un abrazo revienta costillas y la llevó al segundo lugar más privado de la casa, el ático. La rubia sentó a su hermana menor en una caja y sujetándola por los hombros, la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Como que esto no tiene que ver con un examen, Luany. ¿Soñaste con Linky de nuevo?

Luan asintió.

—¿Y fue… uno de esos sueños donde lo ves distinto a nuestro hermanito?

Luan asintió una vez más.

—¿E… hicieron… cositas de adultos?

Por tercera vez, Luan asintió.

Leni se le quedó viendo a Luan sin desviar la mirada. Luego, la rubia giró sus ojos hacia arriba y sacó su lengua como si estuviera pensando en algo. La chica de frenos pensó por un momento que si pudiera ver la mente de su hermana, vería un par de engranes oxidados tratando de girar mientras una ardilla corría en una ruedita.

—¿E hiciste con Linky algo de eso fuera de tus sueños?

—¡CLARO QUE NO! —La castaña se tapó la boca apenas se dio cuenta del tono que usó. Pensó en ofrecerle una disculpa a Leni, pero ella la abrazó de nuevo y la acercó a su pecho.

—Entonces de que te preocupas. Creo que ya te lo dije una vez… ¿O no te lo dije? Bueno, como que si no te lo dije, te lo digo ahora. Los sueños son solo eso, sueños. Incluso si es algo fuerte como cositas de adultos, sigue siendo un sueño y ya. No te preocupes tanto, Luany.

Testarudamente, Luan le replicó a Leni que algunas de esas "cositas de adultos" eran cosas que ni por error debería soñar y que hacerlo demostraba que estaba mal de la cabeza.

—Pues yo te veo muy sana. —dijo la rubia mientras revisaba la cabeza de Luan en busca de chichones, cortadas o moretones. —Y hasta donde sé, soñar no te provoca chichones o fiebre o gripe.

—No creo que entiendas lo que quieres decir con "cositas de adultos", Leni.

—Claro que sí. Hablo de sexo.

Por un segundo, los ojos de la comediante se abrieron como platos. Leni era la más inocente de sus hermanas, excepto Lily y quizás, Lana. Le parecía inverosímil que ella usara esa palabra.

—Como que no habrás pensado que no se de eso… Tal vez no sea muy lista, pero desde que mi cuerpo comenzó a cambiar, me esforcé lo más que pude para saber de sexo y no me arrepiento de los dolores de cabeza que pasé por ello. Te sorprendería saber cuántos chicos quieren meter su pene en mí. Si no hubiera aprendido de sexo, tal vez lo habrían logrado.

Luan nuevamente recordó lo que su gentil hermana les dijo cuando abrió el portafolios de Sharon de Monet.

—Y mientras no hagas nada de eso con Linky, estarás bien. Yo confío en ti, Luany.

—¿Seguirías diciendo lo mismo si supieras que me soñé haciendo eso con Linc… y con Benny al mismo tiempo?

Si Luan hubiera podido ver la mente de su hermana, habría visto la ruedita donde corría la ardilla detenerse en seco y a la pobre ardillita salir volando hasta estamparse con el interior de su cráneo.

—Bueno… Como que no sé que decir… —La castaña bajó su cabeza sintiendo mucha culpa y asco. —Pero aun así, sigo confiando en ti.

Luan preguntó asombrada el porqué, a lo que Leni respondió que era porque eran hermanas.

—Y los hermanos como que confiamos en nosotros a pesar de lo que hagamos.

El dulce intercambio de palabras se vio interrumpido cuando la voz de su padre les recordó que debían ir a la escuela, así que las hermanas bajaron del ático y continuaron con su rutina. Toda la familia notó que Luan lucía mejor, así que pensaron que su hermana no tan brillante había derramado su cariño sobre ella, lo que agradecieron mucho. Luan, de hecho, fue quien lo agradeció mas porque de otra forma, no creía haber aguantado el viaje hasta la escuela sin ponerse histérica del miedo. ¿La razón?

Le tocó sentarse junto a Lincoln ese día en Vanzilla, y el chico andaba tan cansado que se quedó dormido recargado en ella.

La joven miraba fijamente al frente con una sonrisa que a simple vista, lucía como siempre, aunque la verdad, es que si uno miraba con atención, podría notar un muy ligero espasmo en su párpado derecho. Al mismo tiempo, ella acariciaba suavemente el blanco cabello de su hermano, pensando en que seguía soltero, por así decirlo. Linc no había sido tan claro respecto a que había pasado entre Ronnie y él salvo que seguían en buenos términos como muy buenos amigos. Una parte se sentía mal por la niña, pues le seguía pareciendo perfecta para su hermano, pero por otro lado, estaba lo que le seguía a contenta de que él estuviera libre porque así podría…

" _NO. Es tú hermano… y además está Benny. No puedo hacerle esto con lo lindo, simpático y gracioso que es… aunque no creo que le moleste un trío. Además, puedo tener sexo con los dos a la vez y… ¡AAGGGGGGHHHH!_ "

—Ouch. Ten cuidado, Luan. —El chico había despertado cuando su hermana le dio sin querer un tirón a su cabellera.

—Lo siento, Linc. No quería ponerte en una situación tirante. Jajajaja. ¿Entiendes?

El gruñido de tedio de su hermano sonó como una dulce melodía en sus oídos, sirviendo parcialmente como un bálsamo que la tranquilizó un poco. Ella siguió acariciando el blanquecino cabello del chico hasta que llegaron a la primaria. El camino a la prepa no tuvo eventualidades, ni tampoco sus primeras clases. Después de todo, sus amigos ya le habían exprimido todo lo que era posible sobre el chico que le gustaba, aunque cuando se encontró con Benny para un ensayo, la joven apenas y pudo dirigirle la palabra. De hecho, Luan llegó al punto donde para evitar hablar con él, le estampó una almohada rellena de plumas de ganso en la cara… que terminó reventando y provocándole estornudos tanto a él como a todos los presentes, ella incluida.

—Espero que haya pollo para cenar, porque necesito mucho apoyo. Jaja…

Luan estaba entrando a casa sintiendo que apenada no bastaba para describir como se sentía. Por lo menos, el chico de cabellera rizada no la mandó al cuerno, e incluso hizo una broma de humor negro sobre fiebre aviar que le pareció genial a la comediante. Aun así, la joven estaba muy tentada a meter su cabeza en una bolsa de papel estraza, hacerle agujeritos para los ojos y adornarla con una lágrima como la de ciertos arlequines. Al parecer, ninguna de sus hermanas ni Lincoln habían regresado de sus propias actividades, lo que por ahora le parecía una bendición a la adolescente que solo quería volver a su habitación, aunque no pudo ni subir la escalera pues Lily se puso en su camino.

—Lua.

—Hola, Lily. ¿Qué tal? ¿Haciendo pasteles extra olorosos? Jajajaja. ¿Entiendes?

Vaya que la bebé entendió. Puso una cara de tedio única.

—¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer? ¿Te llevo al parque?

La menor de las Loud movió su cabeza para decir que no y se puso a balbucear algunas cosas, que si bien, serían ininteligibles para todos, para Luan fueron tan claras como el cristal.

—¿Qué si ya me siento mejor? Oh, Lily… A veces olvido que también sabes de mis problemas. —La joven sujetó a su hermanita y ambas fueron a su habitación. Al llegar a su cama, Luan se acostó y sentó a Lily sobre su pecho. —Quisiera poder contarte con detalle todo, pero en su mayoría, no son cosas que debas saber.

—Ba bu gu da, edo audar. No tes iste.

—Y cada día te salen mejor las palabras. —La catorceañera le sonrió a su hermanita mientras le hacía cosquillas en la pancita. —Pero no es tan simple como piensas. ¿Recuerdas a tú osito?

Inmediatamente, la nena puso una mirada soñadora al recordar a ese suave y maravilloso osito de felpa.

—Tomaré eso como un si. Ahora piensa que pasaría si al mismo tiempo te gustara, no se… Bun-bun.

Lily se puso un poco seria, mostrando que entendía un poco lo que su hermana le decía. Es decir, a ella también le encantaba el conejito, pero sabía que Bun-bun era de Lincoln y no suyo.

—Creo que me entiendes. En este caso, querrías a Bun-bun para ti, pero sabrías que está mal quedártelo porque es de Lincoln y aunque te lo prestara, seguiría siendo suyo.

Esa era una lección que Lily había aprendido una tarde hace meses cuando por no querer devolvérselo a su hermano, casi terminan despedazando al pobre conejito.

—Más o menos es lo que me pasa, Lily. En mis sueños tomo algo que no debería tomar y eso me hace sentir muy mal.

—¿Ga ga?

—Es más bien que quiero dos cosas al mismo tiempo y no se supone que deba querer una de ellas, al menos no como lo hago.

La bebé metió su mano en su pañal y sacó una pelotita de goma color de rosa, la cual arrojó a su hermana y le dio en su frente.

—¿Y eso por qué fue?

Lily comenzó a "hablarle" a Luan y, si la comediante entendió bien, la estaba regañando por darle mucha importancia a sus sueños, y le dijo que aun si quizás jamás podría tener a Bun-bun, igual podría ser feliz con quererlo a su manera.

—Muchas gracias, Lily. La verdad, no es tan simple como crees, pero tus palabras me ayudan mucho. En serio.

La catorceañera acercó a su hermanita a su rostro para darle un besito, pero se detuvo en cuanto un olor desagradable e inconfundible llegó a su nariz.

—Aunque me habría ayudado también que no te hubieras hecho popo. Al menos no lo hiciste mientras estabas sentada en mí.

—Po pooo.

* * *

Para cuando la noche cayó sobre Royal Woods, Luan estaba mucho mejor a como había amanecido, pero de que había dado varios pasos hacia atrás, los había dado. Temía un poco lo que la noche le deparaba, así que quizás por eso es que decidió usar su pijama a cuadros.

—¿Lista para una buena noche, hermanita?

—Claro, Luna. Espero no amanecer muy rockeada. Jajaja. ¿Entiendes?

—Fuerte y claro, sis… —Y tras esa despedida de Luna, las hermanas se entregaron a su sueño, confiando en que pasarían una buena noche.

* * *

Un nuevo día había llegado a Royal Woods, aunque también lo hicieron algunas nubes. Lincoln fue a clases como siempre, o mejor dicho, casi como siempre. Decir que la ausencia de Ronnie Anne lo tenía arrastrando la cobija o incluso ligeramente triste sería exagerar. Es decir, si, la extrañaba, pero no al punto donde estuviera sufriendo o que no pudiera realizar sus actividades cotidianas. Eso, lamentablemente también incluía Educación Física y en particular, quemados.

—¿Seguro que quieres quedarte en las duchas un poco más, Lincoln?

—Claro, Clyde. Tal vez si tallo con cuidado mis moretones, nadie en casa se dará cuenta.

Y es que el pobre tenía algunos moretones bastante interesantes, incluyendo uno que tenía forma de rebanada de pizza con peperoni. (No pregunten como es que se distinguía el peperoni.) El hombre con el plan pensó que una ducha más larga de lo normal ayudaría que no se notaran tanto. Lo menos que necesitaba es que Lisa lo metiera en una de esas cosas para resonancia magnética o algo así.

El agua caliente se sentía tan bien aún con los moretones. La sensación del líquido vital recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo era más deliciosa de lo que pensaba… tanto que hasta Mini Linc despertó para vergüenza del jovencito.

—Qué bueno que nadie más está viendo.

Y sin embargo… sentía como si algo o alguien lo estuviera observando.

Una vez que terminó de ducharse, el chico fue por una toalla para secarse… la cual no estaba donde la dejó.

—Eso fue raro. Pensé que la había dejado aquí, pero donde podrá… Allí está.

La toalla estaba colgada de una llave cercana. El chico supuso que la dejó allí por error, así que fue por ella. Ya que la había tomado, una mano salida de quien sabe dónde tomó su muñeca. Él ni siquiera podía distinguir la mano que lo sujetaba.

—Parece que tú cabello blanco te convirtió en un blanco. Jajajaja. ¿Entiendes?

—¿Lu… Luan? ¿Qué haces aquí? Y cómo…

—No subestimes las maravillas de la pintura de camuflaje y lo que una experta puede hacer.

Y es que la comediante lucía exactamente igual que el mosaico del baño, incluyendo cada grieta posible.

—Aún no me dices que haces aquí. ¡Y porqué rayos estás espiándome en el baño!

—Lo dices como si no te diera gusto, hermanito, pero si no fuera así, tú lindo soldado no se habría puesto firme.

El peliblanco trató de ocultar su erección con su mano libre. Pensaba que con el susto y el enfado se le debería haber bajado, pero su falo no estaba menos tieso que antes.

—Pero si tanto deseas saberlo, te lo diré, Linc. Verás, sé que la partida de… de Ronnie Anne pudo haberte afectado de alguna forma, así que te seguí para ver como estabas. Llegó Educación Física y vi como casi todo mundo decidió usarte para probar su puntería. Ya veré que haré para que no lo hagan de nuevo. —El tono de Luan se tornó algo sombrío al decir eso. —Pero lo más importante era ver como estabas y bueno, aquí me tienes.

—Supongo que debería agradecerte, Luan. —comentó Lincoln, aunque entonces la miró a los ojos. —Aunque igual, no deberías haberme seguido hasta acá. Podrías haberme llamado desde afuera o podrías haber esperado a que saliera.

—¿Y perderme la oportunidad de pasar un momento a solas con mi hermanito preferido? Ni lo sueñes. Además, así podré atenderte mejor y ver si logro que dejes de lucir como berenjena. Jajajaja.

Luan jaló a Lincoln hacia ella mientras usaba su otra mano para abrir la llave de la regadera. El agua que comenzó a cubrir el cuerpo de los jóvenes Loud permitió que el de cabellera nívea confirmara una sospecha que tuvo desde que posó sus ojos sobre su hermana…

… Que debajo de esa pintura, no había nada más que su piel desnuda.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves, Linc? Porque a mi definitivamente me gusta lo que veo.

El único varón entre los chicos Loud quiso decir algo. Protestar, luchar, decirle a su hermana que estaba horrorizado y que lo que estaban haciendo estaba mal, pero sería mentir, pues a decir verdad, realmente le gustaba lo que veía.

Conforme el agua limpiaba el cuerpo de la catorceañera, su suave y blanca piel revelaba su magnificencia. Sus senos no eran tan grandes como los de Lori o Leni, pero eso no reducía su belleza. Para el chico lucían como dos tiernos postres coronados por esas pequeñas fresas que la anatomía llamaba pezones. Su cintura era delgada y su abdomen lucía firme, aunque podía notar un poquito de grasa corporal allí. Después de todo, Luan no era una atleta como Lynn, pero ese curioso defecto estético no le importaba al chico. Sus ojos viajaron hacia el sur, encontrándose con la entrepierna de su hermana y observando la prueba de que era castaña natural.

El pene de Lincoln casi dolía de tan fuerte que se había tornado su erección, y la sensación se hizo más fuerte cuando su hermana se acercó y se lo sujetó con una mano, comenzando a masturbarlo muy despacio.

—¿Sabes, Linc? Me olvidé de comer algo antes de venir acá, así que pensé que… podrías ayudarme con eso. Tengo antojo de salchicha con huevo… Acompañados con leche para un mejor sabor. —Inmediatamente, Luan se puso de rodillas y comenzó a besar cariñosamente el miembro del chico, pasando su lengua sobre él como si fuera un caramelo.

—¿Lincoln?

—¿S… sí?

—Buen provecho.

Un placer indescriptible recorrió el cuerpo del hombre del plan. Luan había metido por completo el órgano viril del chico en su boca y lo metía y sacaba rítmicamente, apoyándose con la mano izquierda para no perder el equilibro mientras masajeaba los testículos del peliblanco con la derecha.

—Apuesto _felacientes_ muy bien, Linc. Jajaja. ¿Entiendes?

Era casi increíble como la chica se dio una pausa para contar un chiste a media mamada, pero lo realmente increíble vino después, cuando ella comenzó a frotar sus frenos en el frenillo del órgano de Lincoln, contando con que el roce del metal resultara excitante para su amado, y por la forma en que él tuvo que recargarse en ella para no perder el equilibrio, estaba teniendo éxito.

—¿Te gustaría probar a que sabemos las chicas, mi Linc?

El joven iba a contestar, pero un fuerte chupetón a su pene lo dejó sin aliento. Para cuando su mente trabajó una vez más, Luan estaba recostada en el piso de las duchas, boca arriba y con sus piernas bien abiertas, dejando que Lincoln deleitara sus ojos con la imagen de su palpitante vulva, la cual temblaba en pequeños espasmos.

—Hay quienes dicen que sabemos a dulces y manzanas. Otros que nuestro sabor es como de azúcar, flores y muchos colores, aunque yo digo que así como las cosas se ven según el ojo del observador, el sabor también depende de la lengua del catador… así que ven a probarme. Ven y dime a que sabe tú hermana.

Como si fuera presa de alguna magia exótica, el chico de caballera como la nieve hizo lo que le dijeron y arrodillándose, comenzó a recorrer con su lengua la entrada al templo de amor que estaba ante él. La chica sintió descargas eléctricas comenzar a sacudirla, las cuales se tornaron más potentes una vez que Linc separó sus labios mayores y menores para saborear mejor el delicioso fluido que manaba de su vagina. El chico se vio guiado por la curiosidad y el deseo de buscar la respuesta a una pregunta. ¿Cómo se sentirá dentro de esa hermosa abertura?

—Aahhh… AAAHHHH...

La boca de la castaña se abrió al sentir dos de los dedos de su hermano introduciéndose en su intimidad. Ella sentía como se movían dentro de su vagina, masajeando el interior como si buscara explorarlo, sintiendo unas cosquillas muy extrañas debido a la sensación de sus uñas dentro. Para Luan eso se volvió insuficiente. Necesitaba algo más dentro del cuerpo. Más grueso y firme que unos simples dedos.

—Li… Linc… Hazme el amor… Cógeme ya… Méteme tú verga.

Sin saber si era por su instinto como hombre o porque Luan estaba hablando sucio, Lincoln obedeció lo que se le dijo, aunque primero sacó sus dedos de la concha de la adolescente bruscamente, logrando que ella diera un pequeño grito, el cual fue seguido por uno no tan pequeño cuando su amante prácticamente la arponeó con su lanza de carne.

—Mmmmm… Si que ricoooooo.

—Luan, Luan, LUAAAAAAN.

El chico empujaba tan fuerte como su complexión se lo permitía mientras succionaba los pechos de su hermana con un hambre semejante a la de alguien que se privó de sus alimentos por semanas.

—A… aún no res… Ahh… respondes mi pregunta, Linc… AAaahh… ¿A qué sabe tú… hermana mayor? Mmmm…

—Sa… Sabes a miel… Miel tibia y dulce… Aaahhh… Aunque con un toque… ligeramente salado.

—Su… supongo que… Mmmmm… Es bueno est… estar salada… Jajaja… ¿En… AAAhhhh… entiendes?

Bajo el cálido chorro de agua que venía de esa regadera, los dos jóvenes se entregaban plenamente a su deseo prohibido de una manera feroz y escandalosa, sus órganos reproductivos unidos y provocando sonidos húmedos y obscenos que estimulaban cada vez más a este dueto saturado de hormonas y carente de raciocinio.

—Lu… Luaaaan… Ya… No puedo más… No pueddmmmmMMMMMMMM…

Un gemido muy sonoro y los fuertes disparos del miembro de Lincoln anunciaron su orgasmo. Luan sentía el pene de su amado palpitar con fuerza mientras liberaba su carga dentro de ella, una carga ardiente que se sentía hirviendo en el interior de la adolescente.

—Si, siiiii. Riégame por dentro. ¡Dame de tú leche, Lincoln! Mmmmm… Ya no resisto, me vengo, ME VENGOOO AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Si el gemido de Lincoln se escuchó como un grito en medio de la nada, el de Luan al llegar al climax fue como el de una banshee que no le importaba contenerse en lo más mínimo. Fue un grito tan fuerte como para escucharse hasta el otro lado del mundo. La chica se vino una segunda vez cuando su hermano deslizaba su virilidad fuera de su cuerpo. Si acaso llegaba a caer muerta en el acto, moriría feliz.

—Definitivamente el mejor desayuno de salchicha con huevos y leche del mundo… Ahora déjame probar cual es tú sabor mezclado con el mío. —La joven se incorporó, se puso a gatas y comenzó a saborear el órgano de su hermano, el cual ya había comenzado a perder su fuerza, aunque lejos de desanimar a Luan, la excitó aún más. Quizás si se lo mamaba lo suficiente…

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Los dos Loud levantaron su mirada al oir ese grito. Justo en la entrada de las duchas estaba una chica. Probablemente tendría la edad de Lincoln, pero lucía como si comprara su ropa en la misma tienda que Lucy. Su cabello era largo y negro, el cual cubría uno de sus ojos, mientras el que estaba libre mostraba horror ante la escena que observaba.

—No… esto, esto… —La jovencita (Luan la reconoció como una de las chicas que sus hermanas y ella le habían conseguido como cita a Lincoln para el Sadie Hawkings.), salió corriendo de allí, sin duda para buscar a algún profesor.

—¿Acaso no conocen el concepto de privacidad? Dame un momento, Linc. Voy a hacerme cargo de esto. Enseguida me vengo. Jajajajaja. ¿Entiendes?

La chica corría y corría por los pasillos. Iba directo a la oficina del director a reportar lo que había visto. No podía creer que Lincoln y… y… una de sus hermanas estuvieran teniendo sexo en los baños.

—Tengo que decirle a alguien rápido. El director Huggins sabrá…

Un horrible golpe detuvo sus pensamientos. La joven gótica terminó en el suelo desorientada y cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró frente a frente con una muy desnuda Luan, la cual llevaba un mazo de goma que arrojó lejos.

—¿Qué no te enseñaron que es de mala educación espiar a los demás, niña? Aunque no te culpo por querer ver. Lo que hicimos fue _vulvacionante_. Jajajaja. ¿Entiendes?

—Yo… No quería ver, pero…

Algo golpeó a la joven en el rostro, tumbándole algunos dientes en el proceso.

—Alguien perdió un poco de cambio para el hada de los dientes. Jajajaja. Pero bueno, mi precioso Linc me está esperando, así que seré breve. Esto… —La castaña señaló algo que llevaba en su mano izquierda. —… es un pollo de goma, pero no es uno ordinario. Está hecho con el mismo material con el que hacen las llantas para los autos monstruo. Ideal para provocarte un dolor de cabeza monstruoso. Jajajaja. ¿Entiendes?

—Por favor… No…

La gótica se levantó, pero un nuevo golpe la derribó nuevamente, dejándola con los labios reventados y mucha sangre escurriéndole por la boca.

—También es de mala educación interrumpir a los demás cuando hablan, pero eso no importa. Como te dije, debo volver con mi Linc así que es momento de decirte adiós. Me siento mal de que mueras virgen mientras yo llevo el semen de mi amor dentro de mí, pero recuerdo que te daré duro con una polla y se me pasa. Jajajajaja. ¿Entiendes? ¿Polla? Jajajajaja.

Todo lo que se escuchó después fue una serie de ruidos como si alguien estuviera golpeando un montón de carne y una risa descontrolada.

Lincoln seguía en el mismo lugar donde su hermana lo había dejado. No había hecho el menor esfuerzo por levantarse a pesar de que su amiga los había descubierto a Luan y a él teniendo sexo. Debería levantarse y buscar a su hermana para huir de allí antes de que los maestros o el director vinieran. Seguramente lo expulsarían a él, mientras que a ella la arrojarían a algún manicomio y…

—Heeeeeere's Luaaaaan!

El peliblanco sintió que la tranquilidad regresaba al escuchar de nuevo a su hermana preciosa, pero al verla… todo lo que sintió fue horror y pánico.

—Perdona mi retraso, pero tuve que hacerme cargo de esa pequeña metiche. Por lo menos fue ese tipo de retraso y no del otro. ¿Entiendes?

Luan estaba de pie en la entrada a las regaderas, sujetando un pollo de goma ensangrentado… y ella misma estaba bañada en sangre. Sus manos, su rostro, sus senos… todo estaba cubierto con el líquido carmesí.

—Estoy hecha un desastre, pero no es nada que un buen baño no arregle… y de paso, podrías duchar de nuevo mi vagina con tú manguera caliente.

Y sonreía. Luan sonreía como un hermoso ángel de la muerte, como un demonio que había devorado a un inocente y ahora venía a devorarlo a él.

—Ven, mi Linc… Ven y hazme el amor.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

Una cama se agitaba en medio de movimientos suaves y acompasados. Lo normal para alguien que tiene un buen sueño, y si pudieran preguntarle a esta castaña, ella les diría que estaba teniendo el mejor sueño de su vida.

Ella era Luna Loud y estaba soñando con un concierto con Mike Swagger donde ella estaba cantando a dueto con él, mientras su familia la ovacionaba a viva voz. Bueno, su familia y una personita muy especial para ella. Hasta escuchaba sus gritos de emoción.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ese grito no era en el sueño. De hecho, venía de la cama de abajo y aunque se detuvo casi en un instante, fue suficiente para que la rockera se despertara.

" _Pero que… Quien rayos interrumpió mi concierto… Esperen… ¿Eso es un llanto?"_

Luna puso atención y en efecto, alguien estaba llorando. No alguien… Luan.

En la cama de abajo, la catorceañera había despertado de su pesadilla sintiendo asco, pero ante todo, pánico, dolor y mucha, mucha tristeza. No podía creer lo que había hecho. ¡Carajos, no podía creer lo que quería seguir haciendo!

—Sniff… Porque hice eso… Porqué… Sniff… Soy una asesina… Una maldita perra asesina y depravada.

—¿Otro mal sueño, hermana?

Luan dejó de respirar cuando escuchó a su hermana, quedando tan quieta como una estatua. Aunque pronto recupero el aliento, la chica de frenos sintió un sudor frío espantoso, así como un mareo que amenazaba con desmayarla.

—No… No fue nada, Luna. De verdad. Una pesadilla tonta y…

Y lo que fuera que iba a decir se quedó en su mente, pues Luna bajó de su litera de un salto y se sentó en su cama mientras tomaba su mano.

—Nada de pesadilla tonta, Luan. Esto no es solo una tonta pesadilla. Dime que pasa, Luan. Dímelo, y esta vez no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

Y por fin había pasado. En retrospectiva, era casi un milagro que Luna no se hubiera dado cuenta antes, pero no era tiempo para milagros…

… Era tiempo para lo inevitable.

* * *

Saludos a todos. ¿Verdad que los cliffhangers son fascinantes a su manera? xDDDDD Por eso es que siendo la persona tan considerada que soy, les dejé uno algo intenso. Y es que eventualmente, Luna se enteraría. Luan no tiene escapatoria salvo una, y si recuerdan cierto capítulo anterior de esta historia, verán porque nuestra comediante favorita no luce tan dispuesta a abrirse esta vez. No como que tenga otra opción.

Como habrán notado, comencé a utilizar algunos elementos de "L is for Love" para complicarle un poco la vida a Luan. Tal vez ese episodio se haya sentido un poco como la sentencia de muerte al Loudcest, pero en primer lugar el Loudcest no es ni será canon nunca, así que tecnicamente no puede morir algo que no existe, pero por otro lado, cuando hemos dejado que algo como eso nos perjudique... xDDD Cada fragmento de canon es una herramienta útil que se adapta a nuestras necesidades y argumentos, siendo prerrogativa de nosotros los escritores el usarlo o no, así como la forma en que lo usamos. Como vieron, la existencia de Benny me sirvió para crearle más problemas a Luan, que ya soñó con ser el jamón del sandwich Bennycon. Por el lado bueno, esto también permitió que Lisa, Leni y Lily tuvieran sus momentos de brillar, aunque igual, también vimos el regreso de Luan Yandere, aunque para eso fue necesario ofrecerle a Haiku en sacrificio. Por cierto, si se preguntan porqué no la mencioné por nombre eso porque asumí para esta historia que Luan no sabe su nombre.

Y esta vez me divertí poniendo unas pocas referencias. Estoy seguro de que las hallarán fácilmente considerando que no son datos tan oscuros. Diviértanse hallandolas :D

Con mis notas de autor terminadas, paso a los reviews:

 **Lobo Hibiky** : No puedo dejar a Luan en paz ni en un evento tan inocente como una fiesta. Tampoco la iba a dejar tener una buena noche, aunque quizás se me pasó la raya... No, de hecho, no. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tú agrado.

 **El lobo solitario** : Esa es una pregunta interesante, porque en realidad, Luan está muy confundida. Enamorarse de Lincoln es fácil, al menos en teoría. El chico tiene demasiadas cualidades buenas como para no ser un prospecto agradable, aun si también es un tanto egoísta a veces. Luan no está segura de si su lujuria comenzó a evolucionar a amor o simplemente está mostrándose su amor fraterno mezclado con deseo, aunque tras la recaída de este capítulo, ese sentimiento se quedó en pausa. Las charlas con Leni y Lily habrán ayudado un poco, pero como viste, no fue suficiente.

 **cartman6x61** : Pues ya apareció y en que forma. Es curioso que solo cuando la escribo así me salen más fáciles los chistes xD

 **Julex93** : Como pensaste, nuestra querida Luan estaba comenzando a aclarar su mente y quizás, lograr algo de paz al ver que había cariño auténtico y no solo lujuria. De allí solo quedaría ver si ese cariño era amor fraternal o de plano, amor de pareja...

Pero la aparición del buen Benny terminó confundiendola de nuevo y el resultado lo estamos viendo ahora con esta tremenda recaída. No se la estoy dejando nada fácil a Luan con todo y que Leni y Lily ya intervinieron. Espero que este drama sea de tú agrado.

 **Ntian** : Pues tras L is for Love, diría que el más golpeado fue el Ronniecoln, pero bueno... no es que como que fuera a dejar que eso arruine nuestra diversión. Como ves, Luan pensó que donde juegan dos, pueden jugar tres y bueno, ya viste como terminó todo. Aun tenemos Luan Yandere para ratito, aunque ella no esté muy de acuerdo que digamos xD

 **El caballero de las antorchas** : Pues Luan ya está pensando en que necesita un psiquiatra o algo más. La recaída que tuvo fue horrible, y debida en gran parte a que si bien, está dispuesta a buscar el amor en otra parte, una parte de su mente aún desea a Linc y le recordó con honestidad brutal que es posible hacer algo con los dos, y de allí, todo rodó cuesta abajo hasta casi regresar a la primer casilla. Y que tenga a Luna por confesarla solo agrega más púas a la dama de hierro en que está encerrada.

 **J. Nagera** : Cada capítulo me proporciona un nuevo material para trabajar, incluso uno que en teoría, complicaría mucho los Loudcest como L is for Love, pero en realidad, a quien le complicó las cosas fue a Luan. Me alegra que te haya gustado el toque romántico que tuvo el lemon del capítulo anterior. De hecho, si lo comparas con el de hoy, notarás que son como lados opuestos de la misma moneda. Donde tuvimos un encuentro erótico y tierno que reflejaba amor, ahora tuvimos uno salvaje e intenso, incluso con palabras sucias, que nos señala la diferencia entre una Luan que acepta y comprende sus sentimientos y deseos, y la que está confundida y llena de culpa. El resultado fue esa escena que aunque excitante, termina por tener algo de fandiservice con una Luan batida en sangre y dispuesta a seguir follando. Si no fuera por sus hermanas, quizás ya estaría en la casa de la risa, pero ahora le toca hablar con Luna y eso no es algo que nuestra comediante favorita tenga deseos de hacer. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tú agrado.

 **pirata** : Y cuando todo parecía estar bien, caída repentina y las pesadillas regresan con vigor renovado. Quien diría que todo pasó porque una parte de ella pensó en que podría tener un trio... xD

 **Sam the Stormbringer** : Siempre es un placer provocar momentos incómodos xDDD Y con este capítulo espero haber provocado algunos aún más incómodos. La pobre retrocedió en casi todo lo ganado y solo porque cuando estaba hallando el amor en otra parte, su inconsciente le recuerda que tiene como atender a dos chicos a la vez. El resultado ya lo vimos y solo me resta agregar que espero que este desastre haya sido de tú agrado.

 **kave36** : Esa zona definitivamente es peligrosa, aunque al menos le permitía tener un poco de paz, pero ahora cayó de regreso a la intranquilidad, la autocompasión y el asco hacia si misma, lo que es tanto o más peligroso. Lo bueno es que no está sola. Lo malo es que quien sabe si eso será suficiente... y lo peor es no saber si Luna será tan comprensiva como las otras 3.

Y con esto terminamos por ahora. Espero no demorar mucho para subir el siguiente capítulo y podamos ver que será de Luan y su conversación con Luna. Hasta ese momento, les deseo mucho éxito en todo lo que hagan. Hasta pronto.


	10. Historia de dos hermanas

Vaya que pasó tiempo desde el capítulo anterior. Entre mi trabajo y un soberano bloqueo, me costó bastante poder hacer algo con lo que estuviera medianamente satisfecho hasta ahora. Y bueno, aquí está el nuevo capítulo que espero disfruten. El disclaimer está en el primer capítulo como siempre.

* * *

Gotas de sudor recorrían el cuerpo de la comediante cual si fuera una pequeña cascada. Era un sudor frío que la hacía sentir como si estuviera en Siberia y tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que sus manos no temblaran de terror.

—Por favor, Luan, dime que soñaste esta vez. Dime que ha pasado todo este tiempo. No te lo pregunto por otra razón más que para ayudarte. Eres mi hermana, después de todo. Mi hermanita menor.

Estas palabras, ese suave tono de voz cargado con sincera angustia y preocupación deberían haber tranquilizado a Luan, pero no era así. No cuando la dulce chica estaba convencida de que su hermana sentiría asco y repugnancia al saber la verdad.

—Yo… yo…

—Disculpa si estoy siendo cruel al forzarte a hablar, pero es claro que no puedes más. Necesitas dejar salir lo que tienes y no guardarte nada. Confía en mí por favor, hermana.

Tras quizás un minuto de silencio, Luan se rindió a las palabras de su hermana y decidió terminar con la tortura de una vez.

—Confío en ti, Luna. Solo espero… sniff… que esto no cambie tú opinión sobre mí.

Titubeantemente, la joven de frenos comenzó a narrar que había tenido un sueño sobre Lincoln donde había hecho algo muy malo y que la pesadilla anterior a esa había involucrado a Benny además de a su hermano.

—No deberías sentirte tan mal, Luan. —Luna comenzó a acariciar las manos de su hermana. —Lincoln ya nos perdonó por el fiasco de la mala suerte y por las demás cosas que pasaron. Let it be, sis. Let it be.

—Dices eso porque no sabes que fue lo que hice. Te daré asco.

—¿Y por qué estás tan segura de eso? Nada de lo que puedas hacer en sueños me hará quererte menos o despreciarte, hermana.

—¡Tuve sexo con Lincoln en mi sueño, Luna! ¡SEXO!

La expresión de la rockera de la familia era como si alguien la hubiera convertido en una estatua.

—¿Quieres que te lo diga de otra forma? Metió un pan en mí horno, le exprimí la vara de carne, dejé que enfundara su sable en mi funda. ¡EN SÍ, ME LO COGÍ!

Luna seguía escuchando todo aturdida.

—¿Y sabes que es lo "mejor"? En un sueño hace algunas noches, Benny y Lincoln me follaron a la vez. ¡Y con eso me refiero a por los dos lados! ¿Y todas las pesadillas de los últimos meses? En todas me he estado tirando a Linc.

Casi como si esa hubiera sido una señal, Luna soltó las manos de Luan como si estuvieran hechas de hierro al rojo vivo. Los ojos de la catorceañera se llenaron de más lágrimas. Al final, era lógico. No todas sus hermanas podían ser tan comprensivas ante esa aberración después de todo. Por eso Luan quedó genuinamente sorprendida cuando Luna se arrojó sobre ella, envolviéndola en un fuerte abrazo, uno en el que se podía sentir el cariño, el amor que existía. Lentamente, la comediante correspondió al abrazo y lloró en el hombro de su hermana.

—Nunca sentiría asco de ti, Luan. Eres mi hermana y te amo. Te amo más de lo que amo la música. Más de lo que amo al rock.

Una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en la hermana menor. Cuando se separaron, Luan buscó fervientemente la mirada de su compañera de cuarto, pero no pudo hallarla. Luna estaba mirando hacia otra dirección. Era como si la ventana luciera de lo más interesante.

—Pero aun así… Luan… Yo… Wuau… No sé que decir.

—¿Luna? —La voz de la comediante sonaba quebrada. Estaba segura de que su hermana mayor soltaría alguna bomba sobre ella que la haría pedazos.

—Te amo, Luan. Nada podrá cambiar eso… Es solo que… Dios, no sé que pensar. Eso está mal en tantos sentidos… Es que… ¿Cómo pasó eso en primer lugar?

—No lo sé, carajos. No lo sé. Un día todo era como siempre y lo más complicado en mi vida era hacer una rutina que no incluyera humor político barato, y al siguiente, estaba preguntándome porque le decía a mi hermano que lo amaba como algo más. ¿Crees que yo quiero esto? ¡¿Eso crees?!

La rockera sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta. La había visto en todas esas ocasiones en que Luan lucía con ojeras, perturbada, haciendo chistes más forzados que lo usual y, sobre todo, lo nerviosa que a veces se ponía al estar cerca de Lincoln.

—Se que no, hermana. Lo sé.

Luna se atrevió a preguntarle a su compañera si había estado viendo a alguien o que hacía para tratar de resolver esa situación.

—Si por ver a alguien te refieres a algún loquero, la respuesta es no, pero seguro es lo que me vas a sugerir. Dirás que estoy loca, que soy una demente, una enferma…

—¡No te digas así, Luan! —respondió la amante de la música. —No lo hagas.

Lo que menos quería Luna era lastimar a su hermana más cercana. En verdad no quería, pero la sola idea del incesto le parecía repugnante. ¿Cómo era posible ver a alguien de tú familia con esos ojos? Ni en la naturaleza se daban esas cosas. Y eso era solo sin mencionar el sexo. Aberración era la más educada de las palabras que podía pensar para describir ese pensamiento. ¿Y que sería del pequeño o pequeña que naciera de tal relación? La endogamia y sus consecuencias eran algo de conocimiento público, y sentía tristeza de pensar en una criaturita nacida de tal relación y la crueldad que le esperaría en su vida.

Y ahora su hermana querida estaba teniendo pesadillas de eso… con su hermanito querido. Los instintos de Luna le gritaban que hiciera hasta lo imposible para mantener a Luan lejos de Lincoln para que no le hiciera daño, pero sabía que eso era lo más estúpido que podría hacer. Era obvio que Luan no disfrutaba nada de eso, mucho menos buscaba provocarlo, y separarla de Lincoln solo empeoraría las cosas. Además, no mentía al decir que amaba a su hermana más que a nada en este mundo. No se atrevería a hacer nada que la lastimara.

—No te digas así, que me lastimas al hacerlo. Como te dije, te amo con todo mi corazón, hermana… pero no sé que decir o que pensar. Quisiera ayudarte… pero no sé cómo.

Un silencio de lo más incómodo se hizo presente, la mente de las dos castañas siendo un remolino de confusión y dolor.

—¿A… Alguien más sabe de esto? —preguntó al fin Luna.

—Lisa fue la primera en enterarse. También Leni y Lily saben.

La rockera no quiso imaginar cómo es que la bebé sabía de eso, mucho menos como lo comprendía, pero aunque bizarra, la idea no le parecía tan desagradable. Y que Leni estuviera involucrada le quitó un gran peso de encima, pues su hermana mayor inmediata tenía un corazón que sabía llevar las palabras correctas a su boca. No pudo evitar sentirse alejada de su hermana preferida al saber que ella era la última en enterarse pero, por otro lado, no habría cambiado en nada el que ella hubiera sido la primera, pues estaba segura de que habría reaccionado de la misma forma.

—Leni y Lisa… Y me imagino que ambas te están ayudando a su manera, aunque me preocupa Lis. No se le vaya a ocurrir hacer algún experimento loco o algo así.

—Y aunque así fuera, de todas formas ella no es tan experimentada como yo. ¿Entiendes?

Luna solo atinó a gruñir ante el mal chiste de Luan, aunque casi al instante las jovencitas estaban riendo un poco. Aunque malo, el chiste había logrado aliviar algo de la tensión que se respiraba en la habitación.

—Si llega a haber algo en lo que pueda ayudar, cuenta con que lo haré, hermana. —confesó la rockera con la sonrisa más sincera que pudo pensar. —Porque sigues siendo mi hermana, Luan… y te sigo amando tanto como siempre.

—Gracias, Luna. —La comediante se acercó a su hermana y la abrazó con fuerza, rindiéndose ante el deseo de llorar una vez más. La quinceañera acariciaba la cabeza de su hermana menor y la acercaba a su pecho sin importarle lo mucho que este se humedeciera con lágrimas.

—Tratemos de dormir, Luna, que aún queda mucha noche por delante y me siento apagada. Jajajaja. ¿Entiendes?

La amante del rock suspiró por el nuevo mal chiste y subió a su litera para ver si podía conciliar el sueño. Tras 5 minutos, la respiración de Luan era prueba de que había logrado dormirse, aunque Luna seguía despierta gracias a la confusión. Sabía que su hermana era incapaz de hacerle algo a Lincoln y que esas pesadillas eran una tortura para ella, pero en su mente cobraba fuerza el temor de que su hermanita tratara de llevar esos deseos oníricos a la realidad, consciente o inconscientemente. Temía que la próxima vez que los viera juntos, Luan mojara a Lincoln con una de sus flores de agua para tener una excusa para bajarle los pantalones y mamarle el…

" _No seas idiota, Luna. Luan no haría eso… pero es que está tan mal y… Ella no… Rayos. Estoy actuando como una de esas mojigatas que nos ven feo a Sam y a mí cuando nos besamos… Menuda hipócrita estoy siendo."_

* * *

Esa mañana encontró a las artistas de la familia un poco más tranquilas tras pasar el resto de la noche en los brazos de Morfeo, aunque si somos justos, ambas lucían igual de bien. (O de mal, dependiendo del punto de vista.) Luna había tenido un sueño horrible gracias a la charla anterior, pero prefirió no decir nada para no amargarse la mañana ni amargársela a su hermana. Por el lado positivo, el día fue mejorando para ella y también para Luan, y no fue solo ese, los siguientes tres días fueron bastante buenos pues estuvieron libres de pesadillas para la comediante. En principio, fue gracias a las palabras de apoyo que Leni le estuvo dando desde. Lisa, por otro lado... Entre menos pensara en lo que su hermana genio le dijo, mejor. Nuevamente sacó a colación la idea de ir con un especialista, aunque afortunadamente para la jovencita de frenos, sus días libres de malos sueños y tranquilidad aparente en casa lograron ser suficientes para disuadir a su hermana de llevar a cabo su idea. Incluso se pudo dar el lujo de hacerle un par de jugarretas a Lincoln sin ponerse nerviosa, incluso si una de ellas involucró un balde de agua con colorante violeta. Todas las hermanas coincidieron en que el peliblanco se veía adorable de ese color.

Esa tarde encontró a la familia Loud envuelta en su caos habitual. Lori trataba de mantener separadas a las gemelas, pues Lana había ensuciado el vestido de Lola con una mezcla de mantequilla de maní y mermelada de arándano. Al final, la mayor de las Loud terminó atrapada en la golpiza que las niñas comenzaron, sin la menor posibilidad de escapar de la bola de violencia en que quedó envuelta. Y claro, Luan estaba grabando, esperanzada de que le dieran permiso de subirlo a internet.

—Después de todo, no quiero violentar sus derechos. Jajajajaja. ¿Entienden?

La puerta principal se abrió en ese momento, dejando pasar a Linc al interior del hogar. Sin dejar de grabar, la comediante observó a su hermano con una sonrisa radiante. Una simple alegría proporcionada en un segundo. Al segundo siguiente, esa sonrisa se desvaneció mientras la catorceañera casi dejaba caer su cámara.

Porque Lynn venía con él y estaba tomándolo de la mano.

La deportista y el peliblanco habían estado practicando soccer (Más bien, Lynn obligó a Lincoln.) en el parque y tras una mala barrida, ella terminó golpeándose la rodilla justo en la articulación. Si bien su condición física le permitió ponerse de pie, le impidió caminar por si sola, por lo que tuvo que irse apoyando del hombro de su hermano hasta que llegaron a casa y Lincoln no pensaba en soltarla hasta que llegaran a la sala. Por una fracción de segundo, Luan se le quedó viendo a su hermana menor inmediata con ira, la cual se disipó al ver lo inflamada que estaba su rodilla y tras abofetearse mentalmente por enfadarse sin razón.

—Dios, Lynn. ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó la chica de frenos con preocupación legítima mientras iba a verla. Al oírla, las gemelas detuvieron su pelea y ellas junto a Lori fueron a ver a Lynn.

—Desde luego, Luan. Solo fue un golpe sin importancia. —Pero el quejido que dio tras avanzar un paso la hizo quedar como mentirosa.

—Llévala a la sala, Lincoln. Yo voy por hielo. Lola, Lana, traigan algún ungüento. —instruyó Lori a los demás. Luan ayudó su hermano a llevar a Lynn al sofá principal, donde la deportista se recostó con cuidado.

—Gracias, chicos. —Lentamente, la castaña se acomodó en una posición donde estuviera cómoda y no lastimara más su rodilla. Lori llegó con el hielo en ese momento y tras meterlo en una bolsita especial, lo puso sobre la rodilla inflamada. Las gemelas regresaron con el ungüento que la mayor les recibió. Mientras Lori untaba el antiinflamatorio, los demás regresaron a sus cosas al ver que todo estaba bien. Luan iba a ir a su habitación para pasar el video de la pelea de las gemelas a su computadora, pero se detuvo un momento al notar que Lincoln no se iba.

" _Es normal que se quede con ella."_ Pensó la comediante. _"Estaban juntos en el parque, Lynn se lastima, y siendo él tan cuidadoso como es con nosotras, tiene sentido que no la deje sola, aunque… estoy seguro que Linc no quería estar con ella en primer lugar. A él no le gustan los deportes. Probablemente el preferiría estar leyendo comics en ropa interior como siempre."_

Luan no se dio cuenta de que su mirada se tornó soñadora por un instante.

" _Y Lynn es tan brusca y descuidada que terminó accidentándose por error. Esa niña puede ser muy brusca para su propio bien… Aunque ahora que lo pienso, quizás no fue un accidente. Seguro la muy zorra decidió golpearse a propósito para tener una excusa que le permitiera acaparar la atención de mi Linc. Y apuesto a que en cuanto Lori se vaya, le pedirá a él que le masajee la rodilla, luego su muslo, y ya estando allí, nada le costará pedirle que le masajee la concha y…"_

Luan parpadeó varias veces al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. Con tanta naturalidad como le fue posible, la castaña fue a su habitación y agradeció que Luna no estuviera tras cerrar su puerta. Enterrando su rostro en su almohada, Luan derramó algunas lágrimas mientras se repetía una y otra vez lo puerca que era.

* * *

La cena de esa noche fue nuevamente dividida en mesa de chicos y mesa de grandes, esto para que Lynn se sentase con los menores por esa vez para que no forzara mucho su rodilla. En la mesa de los grandes las cosas eran tan aburridas como de costumbre, o eso pensaba Luan que, aunque más tranquila, seguía pensando en el hecho de que Lynn estaba en la misma mesa que Lincoln. Era estúpido y lo sabía, pero la joven de frenos sentía esa sensación de… de… de celos irritándola como si fuera un piquete de mosquito, así que busco darle la misma importancia.

Cerca de las 10 y media, Luan salía del baño lista para ir a dormir, habiéndose adelantado a la mayoría de su familia. La puerta de la habitación de Lincoln estaba abierta, así que fue a verlo para darle las buenas noches y quizás, hacerle una bromita. La puerta de la habitación que compartían Lucy y Lynn también estaba abierta y de reojo, la comediante observó al interior. Su hermanita gótica estaba leyendo un libro mientras que la atleta de la familia estaba recostada boca abajo en su cama. Eso no le habría interesado a Luan de no ser porque Lincoln también estaba allí, dándole un masaje en la pierna maltratada.

—No tenías porque hacer eso, Lincoln… Uff… Aunque si masajeas el tobillo también, te lo agradeceré mucho.

—Después de esa caída, te mereces un pequeño mimo. —dijo el hombre del plan mientras sus dedos hacían magia en la articulación de la rodilla de su hermana mayor.

Los ojos de la chica de frenos seguían atentamente cada movimiento. Mientras las manos del peliblanco avanzaban siguiendo el contorno de esas sólidas pantorrillas, Luan imaginaba lo que sería estar en el lugar de Lynn. No tenía nada de malo desear un masaje de su hermano menor. ¿Cierto? Tampoco lo tenía el relamerse los labios al pensar en las manos de Lincoln rodeando sus tobillos como lo hacían ahora con los de Lynn, arrancándole pequeños gemidos del tipo de placer que reciben los atletas cuando… cuando les dan un masaje. Eso no tiene nada de malo.

Tampoco había nada de malo en que el corazón de Luan aumentara sus latidos, elevando ligeramente su presión arterial para llevar la mayor cantidad de sangre posible a cierto punto entre sus piernas donde…

Lincoln interrumpió su trabajo manual al escuchar un fuerte suspiro que, en esta ocasión, no había sido obra de Lucy. La gótica, la atleta y el jovencito voltearon a la vez, encontrándose con la figura semi paralizada de su hermana mayor.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Luan? —preguntó Lynn algo preocupada por el tono del suspiro de la comediante.

—S… sí. Estoy bien, aunque estoy segura que tú te encuentras mejor, Lynn.

—Pues aún me duele un poco la rodilla, pero ya no es como hace rato. Además, Linc sabe hacer unos masajes de miedo. Aprendió de la mejor, después de todo.

—No me has enseñado a hacer masajes, Lynn.

—Pero te he hecho algunos y ya sabes lo que dicen… —agregó la atleta. —No hay mejor maestro que la experiencia.

—Y seguramente han sido masajes con "final feliz". —dijo Luan mientras hacía comillas en el aire. Ni el peliblanco ni la duquesa de la oscuridad entendieron el significado de lo dicho por su hermana mayor, pero Lynn lo entendió fuerte y claro.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Luan?

—Nada que no hayas entendido, y ya sabes lo que dicen, si te queda el saco…

—Lo que me parece es que hay alguien que quiere saber que se siente ser un saco de golpeo.

—Porque no debes tener suficiente con el saco de… —Y repentinamente, Luan llevó sus manos a la boca horrorizada de lo que estaba haciendo; de lo que estuvo a punto de decirle a su hermana delante de Lincoln.

—Yo… yo… Lo siento, Lynn. Yo… ¡Perdón! —Y la catorceañera salió de la habitación tan aprisa como sus piernas se lo permitieron, dejando atrás a tres hermanos muy confundidos. Luan no se detuvo hasta llegar a su cama, meterse bajo sus sábanas y llorar hasta quedarse dormida. Luan no se dio cuenta de que Luna le preguntaba que pasó. No se dio cuenta de como Leni distrajo a Lori para que no la interrogaran. No se dio cuenta de los insultos que Lynn le dedicó en cuanto ella y Lucy se quedaron solas… Luan no se dio cuenta de nada de eso. Solo había una idea en su mente.

" _¿Por qué me pasa esto? ¿Por qué no puedo controlarlo? Quiero que esto se acabe…"_

* * *

Saludos a todos. Como les explicaba al principio, tuve un horrible bloqueo mientras escribía el capítulo, pues conforme desarrollaba mis ideas, me daba cuenta de que estaba cayendo en un círculo vicioso que haría la historia monótona eventualmente. Eso es lo último que deseo para este fic, el primer multicapítulos que he hecho en años y que ha sido tan apreciad por ustedes. Por eso es que tras pensarlo a detalle, concluí que es momento de entrar a la recta final de la historia. Probablemente le queden entre dos a cuatro capítulos para llegar al final. La buena noticia es que tengo planeado como va a terminar, así que va a ser más difícil ser presa de un nuevo bloqueo. Y no se preocupen. No por estar ya cerca del final, significa que no tendremos algún sueño zhukulento en nuestro futuro. No que Luan vaya a estar muy de acuerdo con eso xD

Antes de pasar a agradecer los reviews que tan amablemente me han dejado, les diré que aunque muchos descubrieron varias de las referencias que dejé, hubo una que nadie notó. La línea de Luna " _Here comes the sun, here comes the sun... and I say it's allright_ " está sacada directamente de la canción homónima de los Beatles. Dicho eso, ahoa si a los reviews xD:

 **El caballero de las antorchas** : Pues la ayuda que Luna ofreció fue mínima. Necesitaba a alguien que aunque empática, no aceptara la situación tan de buenas a primeras, aunque eso al mismo tiempo lastima a Luna pues le hace sentir que es una hipócrita por lo de Sam. Igual no deja sola a su hermana, pero de que hay un poco de desconfianza, la hay.

 **cartman6x61** : lol Quien sabe si un futuro sueño se pondrá más salvaje. Con eso que pasó ahorita con Lynn...

 **JuniorVB** : Lo averiguo y el resultado para Luna no fue hermoso. Ni modo. No todas las personas pueden apoyarte al 100, aun si lo hacen al menos al 80, aunque si Luna llegara a comprender mejor a Luan, eso sería 20% mas genial xDDD

 **Ntian** : Yep, mencione que Luan podría ir con uno, que no creo tomar ese camino, aunque si lo hiciera, probablemente me apegaría al lienzo en blanco que tenemos en la forma de la Dra. Lopez. Si le ha funcionado a Clyde, le funciona a quien sea xDDD Sobre tú idea, podría ser interesante ejecutarla, aunque mínimo un sueño donde aparezca Lynn es más probable dado lo que pasó ahora, y te puedo asegurar que Luan no se limitaría a ahogara esta vez...

 **KamenDoctor** : Y en efecto, Luna sabe, y aunque quiere ayudar, neta que si quiere, la idea del incesto si le molesta. Luna también la va a pasar mal por lo mismo de que apoya y rechaza a su hermana al mismo tiempo, aunque bueno, salvo Leni, dudo que alguien la esté pasando bien.

 **Sam the Stormbringer** : Definitivamente se está poniendo pesado. Ya viste lo que le solto a Lynn y sabemos que la chica supersticiosa es de armas tomar. Luna apenas y fue de ayuda. Digo, reafirmó su amor hacia Luan, pero apenas y soporta que esta tenga sueños incestuosos. No es buena receta para ninguna. Al menos las cosas no... No, no digo nada. El destino no necesita ser tentado xD

 **pirata** : Yep, hay y habrá loudcest para todos, incluyendo lo que haga a futuro, porque hay una pareja que me gustaría escribir a la de ya. Simplemente me encantan. ¿Quienes son? Parafraseando nuevamente a Xellos de Slayers "Es un secreto..." xD

 **J. Nagera** : Ya que me recordaste lo del sandwich, me pregunto que tal quedaría uno con Lincoln y Ronnie. Cual hermana Loud podría ser la rebanada restante... Ese es el misterio de la vida xDDDD Luna es una nueva víctima pues se ve como una hipócrita por como tomó las cosas, siendo que ella misma está en una situación que tampoco es del todo aceptada. Luego Luan le dice lo que le dijo a Lynn por un ataque de celos, y sabemos que la atleta no es de las que perdona rápido, así que aquí dio un tercer paso hacia atrás. ¿Habrá reconciliación? Ni idea. ¿La habrá si Lynn conoce la verdad? Emmm... ¿La habrá luego de que Luan arregle las cosas con Lynn en sueños? Bueno... Luan llorará un poco más xDD Y aprovecho para felicitarte por "Tan solo se dio". Eres el ejemplo de como se hace una magnífica historia de amor que quedará en la historia como una de las mejores del fandom en español, sino es que de todo Fanfiction en general.

 **DragShot** : La parte del camuflaje la saqué de "No Guts, No Glori" donde ella hace lo mismo cuando la familia se reune en el cuarto de Lincoln para complotar contra Lori. Quedó perfecto para nuestra querida psicótica onírica. En cuanto como resolver el problema de Luan, ya tengo una idea lista, que será importante ahora que estamos bastante cerca del final. Si implicará un loquero o no, bueno... no voy a dar spoilers, pero si será algo lo suficientemente intenso para poner a la comediante en el metafórico punto donde puede ascender al cielo o caer al infierno. Ya sin puntos intermedios.

 **Dex Belt** : Si uno va a colgar los tenis, que mejor que sea golpeado con un pollo de goma extra dura xDDDD Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tú agrado, con todo y que las cosas no progresaron mucho para Luan y prácticamente se enemistó con Lynn. No hay nada bueno en el horizonte todavía.

 **kave36** : Luan Yandere es un desafío para escribir, sobre todo porque ya hay varios fics sobre ella, pero creo que lo he estado haciendo bien hasta ahora. Espero que este capítulo sea de tú agrado con todo y que las cosas se están poniendo color de hormiga para nuestra comediante favorita xDD

 **Julex93** : Y si en el capítulo pasado las cosas se pusieron malas, en este se pusieron... desastrosas no, pero tampoco mejoraron. Luna hizo lo que pudo, pero no basta y Luan terminó con un arranque de celos hacia Lynn. Todo es malo en serio y apenas veremos en el siguiente capítulo si habrá alguna mejora o no. Cada episodio de la serie es una maravillosa mina de oro que explotar, aunque por el bien de la cordura de Luan no ocuparé nada de "No Laughing Matter". Si le doy más depre a Luan, la mandaré a modo full yandere y creo que ni Linc saldría de esa xDDD

 **Dante Alighieri** : Me alegra que la historia te esté gustando y si leiste ese capítulo, espero también te guste xD

 **Sundowns** : Espero que este cap haya sido de tú agrado y que continues siguiendo la historia a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado.

Y es todo por el momento. Espero que el siguiente capítulo no me tome tanto tiempo, sobre todo que Luan tendrá que resolver su problema con Lynn y superar su próximo mal sueño. También los invito a disfrutar de mi nueva historia "Fire Emblem Loud", producto de un ataque de inspiración y del tremendo gusto que le agarré a Fire Emblem Heroes. Nos veremos pronto y les deseo muy buena suerte en todo lo que hagan.


	11. Punto sin retorno

Otra mañana llegaba a Royal Woods prometiendo alegrías para muchas personas. ¿Y cómo podría ser de otra forma? Las aves cantan, el sol brilla… y una chica castaña despertaba sintiéndose como cenicero usado. Luan se sentía muy arrepentida de lo que le había dicho a su hermana la noche anterior. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, la comediante sabía que su hermanita podía ser bastante rencorosa. La reconciliación no sería fácil.

—Al menos no tuve pesadillas. —Murmuró la chica mientras se ponía de pie. La imagen que la saludó en el espejo era una con la que ya estaba familiarizada y que era muy similar a la de una muerta en vida.

—¿Pudiste dormir bien, hermana? —Preguntó la rockera mientras bajaba de la litera de un salto.

—No del todo, Luna. No pensando en cómo lo eche a perder con Lynn.

—¿Entonces estaba tan molesta por ti?

—Ajá. Vi que Lincoln le estaba dando un masaje en el tobillo y pues… perdí la cabeza y le dije que a lo mejor ella le daba masajes con final feliz.

La quijada de Luna habría caído al suelo de no ser porque la tenía pegada al cráneo.

—Eso fue hardcore, hermana. Ups. Mala elección de palabras.

—Mientras mi vida no siga pareciendo una mala elección… —La comediante salió rumbo al baño con la esperanza de que no hubiera fila y pudiera arreglarse de forma que no se notara lo mal que lucía. Para su mala fortuna, había tres hermanos antes que ella, su calvario de cabellera blanca incluido. Por el lado bueno, Lynn no se veía por ninguna parte.

—Buenos días, Luan. ¿Tuviste otra mala noche?

—Algo así, Linc.

—Cielos, Luan. Luces tan terrible como tus chistes. —comentó Lola, quien estaba delante del peliblanco. —Tal vez si me dejaras maquillarte un poco, podría hacer algo para que luzcas menos como Lucy y más como alguien presentable.

—Verse como yo no es malo.

Todos saltaron al oír a Lucy… Y en serio. ¿Eso había sido un órgano y el graznido de un cuervo?

—¡¿Por qué siempre apareces de la nada, rarita?! —reclamó la mini diva que de repente estaba en la necesidad de un cambio de ropa interior.

—He estado al frente de la fila todo el tiempo. Suspiro…

La escenita había logrado calmar los nervios de la comediante, así como el repentino impulso que sentía de abrazar a su hermano. No sentía deseos de hacerle algo mas allá de un cariño fraternal, pero temía terminar oliéndole el cabello, quizás hacerle un masaje en los hombros…

" _O tal vez pasar mis manos sobre su suave pecho y…"_

Luan no tuvo oportunidad de reprenderse por sus pensamientos, pues la puerta del baño se abrió, dejando salir a una recién duchada Lynn. Cuando la atleta vio a su hermana mayor inmediata, su ceño se frunció notablemente.

—Bu… buenos días, Lynn. ¿Pasaste una noche buena antes de nochebuena? Jajaja. ¿Entiendes?

—Si, así fue. Lástima que mi mañana dejó de ser buena.

El corazón de Luan se sintió muy herido. Sabía que reconciliarse con su hermanita sería complicado, pero igual dolía.

—Pensé que habías dicho que no te enojarías con Luan, Lynn. —reclamó el hombre con el plan, lo que agitó el corazón de la chica de frenos.

—Y no estoy enojada. ¿Me ves invocando el protocolo de pelea de hermanas? ¿O pateándola en el mismo lugar donde me lastime? Dije que no me enojaría. Nada más.

Lynn se fue a su cuarto sin dirigirle una mirada a Luan.

—Sigo sin entender porque se molestó, pero sea lo que sea, espero que puedan resolverlo, Luan.

—Gracias, Lincoln.

—Y si necesitas ayuda con Lynn, avísame. Se que insisten que no me entrometa, pero si puedo ayudar en algo, lo haré.

La espera para entrar al baño se hizo muy larga para Luan tras haber oído a su hermanito, pero una vez que pudo entrar y quedarse sola, suspiró ante la gentileza del pequeño Linc.

—Él siempre tan considerado. No pensé que le hubiera pedido eso a Lynn. Me agrada como me defiende a pesar de saber que ella podría desquitarse con él o algo así, la muy bruta.

Pronto Luan estaba debajo de un refrescante chorro de agua tibia. Su larga cabellera suelta y llena de shampoo.

—Ella y Lincoln han sido los más cercanos por años y todo lo que hace es abusar de él, golpearlo, hacerle hornos daneses… Yo soy la que debería enojarme con Lynn. No al revés. Apuesto a que tiene a Linc tan dominado que lo obliga a masajearle la pepa a cambio de no golpearlo en…

Luan se interrumpió al escucharse. De repente sentía que no era agua lo que la bañaba, sino su propia vergüenza.

—No, no, no. Lynn no hace nada de eso. Claro que no. Fueron estos estúpidos pensamientos los que me metieron en problemas en primer lugar. Lincoln no la tocaría de esa forma. No tocaría así a ninguna de nosotras porque nos respeta… a diferencia de esa salvaje que juega auto ataque con él. Es una irrespetuosa con todos, una idiota con exceso de competitividad… y seguro en su mente el estar con Linc es una competencia. ¿Quién será la primera en quedarse con él? ¿Quién la primera en desnudarlo? ¿Quién la primera EN TOMAR SU VIRG…

La vergüenza la asaltó una vez más. Fue como si un tren la hubiese arrollado y luego hubiera marchado en reversa para repetir el proceso. Luan dejó de pensar y solo se dedicó a asearse lo más rápido posible. Seguro había fila esperándola, después de todo.

* * *

Los siguientes días fueron incómodos para Luan. Lynn apenas le dirigía la palabra. Solo lo hacía lo suficiente para evitar que se activara el protocolo de pelea de hermanas o que sus padres intervinieran. Y esas pocas palabras estaban cargadas de veneno. Al menos el fin de semana llegó y con él, un cumpleaños que necesitaba de los servicios de la chica con frenos. Era algo sencillo, por lo que no necesito asistentes y tampoco había riesgo de echarlo a perder si terminaba pensando en Linc, aunque eso último no sucedió. La fiesta resultó ser perfecta para distraer a Luan. Ver a esos niños reír con sus actos fue un bálsamo estupendo para su alma y hasta la hizo sentir mejor. Sus hermanas notaron eso en cuanto regresó del evento, incluso Lynn. Podía estar molesta con su hermana mayor inmediata, pero hasta ella se sentía aliviada de verla con mejor ánimo.

Tras cenar, Lisa llamó a la comediante a su habitación para charlar un poco sobe su situación. Luna vio a su hermanita menor entrar al cuarto de la genio y se vio tentada a invitarse a la conversación, pero había otra persona con la que quería hablar.

Lori y Leni estaban en una sesión de selfies nocturna para la cual se estaban probando varios atuendos.

—¿Verdad que este vestido me queda literalmente divino?

—Claro que si. Como que de verdad es tan retro que está de moda, y es justo tú estilo, Lori, aunque podría mejorarlo si le añado…

—¿Puedes venir un minuto conmigo, Leni? —Escucharon las mayores a Luna que hablaba desde fuera de la habitación.

—Ve, Leni. Aprovecharé para llamarle a Bobby y que vea como me queda mi nueva ropa de dormir.

—Pero Lori, aun no te has puesto tú ropa de dormir.

—Lo sé. —respondió la mayor con una sonrisa traviesa y un sonrojo. La modista salió y Luna la llevó a su cuarto.

—¿Necesitas mi ayuda con algo, Luna? Porque como que creo que puedo hacer algo por tú ropa. Las camisas rotas y los clips como aretes están a punto de dejar de estar de moda. Hay un look que te sentará…

—En realidad, quisiera hablar contigo sobre Luan.

Pocas eran las cosas que lograban poner a Leni seria y esta era una.

—Adelante. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Luna dudó un momento por donde comenzar.

—Bueno… verás, Leni… Sabes por todo lo que está pasando Luan.

—Claro. Como que hoy la vi mucho mejor que otros días, pero no se si al fin estará bien. Así estaba hace unos días y de repente, se volvió a poner muy mal.

—¿Y nunca has pensado si ella en algún momento podría… no se… hacer algo con Lincoln?

—¿Algo como qué? —La modista lucía confundida, bueno, más confundida que de costumbre. —Ah, ya entiendo. Lo dices porque Linky no acompañó a Luan a la fiesta de en la mañana. No te preocupes. Estoy segura de que antes de lo que piensas, estarán siendo comediante y asistente de nuevo.

—No eso. —La rockera sonaba exasperada. —Me refiero a cosas… ya sabes… como las que sueña. Que pudiera intentar…

—¿Y qué tendría de malo eso, Luna? —respondió Leni. —A mi me gustaría mucho que lo que sueño con Linky se haga realidad. Una vez soñé que le hacía un conjunto que combinaba naranja para su camisa, zapatos negros y un moño super divino. Era para una cena formal.

—¡No eso! Lo otro… que sueña Luan.

—Y pues qué de lo que sueña Luan podría hacer con… —La rubia se quedó callada como por cinco segundos, su rostro mutando de una expresión confusa a una de molestia. —¿Acaso crees que Luan quiere tener sexo con Linky?

Uno siempre puede contar con Leni para decir las cosas de manera que te haga sentir incómoda, seguramente habrá pensado Luna, que ahora lucía impactada y arrepentida.

—¿Por qué piensas eso, Luna? —Leni sonaba bastante seria.

—Es que esos sueños que tiene, lo vividos que son… Pienso que quizás en algún momento va a ir al cuarto de Lincoln, bajará su guardia con algunas palabras y luego…

—No digas una palabra más, Luna Marie Loud.

Y por primera vez en años, Leni inspiró en la rockera algo que normalmente solo era provocado por sus padres o Lori: temor.

—Deberías sentirte avergonzada, Luna. Como que dudar de tú hermana cuando más necesita de tú confianza está super mal. Comprendo que lo dices porque te preocupa Linky y quieres protegerlo. Todas somos así, pero como que tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que Luan jamás haría eso y lo mucho que esos sueños la lastiman. —La rubia puso una de sus manos en la mejilla de su hermana menor. —No dudes de ella, Luna. No cuando lo que necesita es que confíes en ella.

La castaña se sentía menos nerviosa ahora. Es decir, Leni no había alzado la voz en ningún momento, pero escucharla hablar con esa firmeza era lo que de verdad la hacía lucir temible, pero el gesto que le estaba mostrando le hizo entender que ya no estaba tan molesta.

—Y tampoco dejes que tus miedos hagan volar tú imaginación. Yo se de eso. ¿Qué sería de mí si pensara todo el tiempo en… en… arañas?

—Tienes razón, Leni. Discúlpame, hermana. Mi mente vuela y me hace tener malos viajes.

—¿Acaso estás fumando mariguana o inyectándote heroína?

—¡Leni, no le entro a esas cosas!

—Ups. Perdón. Es que como que dijiste malos viajes…

Al menos eso logró que ambas rieran y todo terminara bien entre ellas. Ahora, si tan solo Luna hubiera quedado realmente convencida…

Justo cuando Leni salía, Luan regresó y venía con una sonrisa contagiosa que terminó pegándosele a la fan de Mick Swagger. La comediante estaba de un humor genial cuando se metió bajo sus sábanas. Luna estaba igualmente contenta de ver a su hermanita con mejores ánimos, aunque esa alegría se veía velada por la inquietud de que ella pudiera hacerle algo a Lincoln.

" _Es estúpido que piense eso. Solo porque Luan ha tenido esos sueños, no significa que de la noche a la mañana querrá hacer algo con Linc… aunque los sueños luego nos dicen lo que de verdad queremos… Ugh… A veces quisiera olvidar que todo esto está pasando."_

Para cuando Luna concilió el sueño, Luan ya tenía unos pocos minutos de haberse refugiado entre los brazos de Morfeo con la esperanza de que fueran los únicos brazos en rodearla.

* * *

A pesar de que era fin de semana, el sueño abandonó pronto a Lincoln. No había visto la hora aún, pero la falta de rayos de sol entrando por su ventana le decía que era demasiado temprano para levantarse.

—¿Por qué se me tuvo que ir el sueño tan pronto? —maldijo el chico mientras metía su cabeza debajo de su almohada. Un muy suave toquido a su puerta le indicó que alguna de sus hermanas pasaba por lo mismo y al parecer, buscaba ver si no era la única despierta en casa.

—Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y dejó ver a Lynn, quien entró calladamente, cerrando una vez que estuvo dentro.

—¿No te desperté, Lincoln?

—No. Ya tengo un rato con los ojos abiertos, o más bien, tratando de cerrarlos.

La joven se sentó en una silla y le preguntó a su hermano si había pasado una buena noche.

—De maravilla, Lynn. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Tú pierna se siente mejor?

—Claro que sí. Podría competir en los 110 metros con obstáculos y ganar con los ojos vendados.

Si su hermana decía que estaba bien, entonces quizás lo estaba, aunque conociendo su amor a los deportes, tal vez solo deseaba regresar a su actividad normal. Lincoln, sin embargo, tenía otra cosa en mente.

—¿Has pensando en lo que te dije anoche? ¿Sobre Luan?

El ánimo de la joven se desinfló un poco. —Algo, Linc, pero es que lo que me dijo no fue lo que se dice cariñoso.

El peliblanco seguía sin entender que había de malo en un masaje con final feliz, puesto que ni la deportista ni sus otras hermanas mayores querían explicarle de que se trataba.

—Si tan solo me explicaras porque te molestó tanto, pero el punto es que ya llevas mucho tiempo "no enojada" con Luan y me preocupa que entre más tiempo pase, más difícil les sea hacer las paces, y no quisiera que hubiera una brecha entre ustedes.

Los ojos de Lynn se fijaron en los de su hermanito con atención.

—Se que no son las más cercanas, pero siguen siendo… como decirlo, una pareja por el orden de sus nacimientos. No me gustaría que llegue un día donde no quieras volver a hablar con Luan y sería bueno que intentaras perdonarla, o por lo menos hablar con ella sobre eso. Ella está arrepentida de lo que hizo y creo que al menos deberías darle la oportunidad de disculparse.

El único chico de la familia esperaba que sus palabras dieran en el blanco esta vez. Lynn suspiró de una manera que hasta Lucy sentiría envidia para luego verlo nuevamente a los ojos.

—Lo… lo voy a pensar, Linc, pero solo porque tú me lo dices… y porque tienes algo de razón, creo.

Eso fue suficiente para el hombre del plan, quien habría abrazado a su hermana de no ser porque seguía debajo de sus sábanas y no tenía ganas de salir de allí.

—Pareces un pequeño topo que no quiere salir de su madriguera. —bromeo Lynn al ver que Linc no se levantó ni para abrazarla. Ahora que lo pensaba, ella misma se sentía algo cansada y sentía un poquito de frío.

—Ya que no piensas salir de tú cama, ¿me permites cobijarme contigo? Te prometo que no habrá hornos daneses.

Dispuesto a creerle, y sabiendo que el resto de la familia sabía que a veces Lynn pasaba las noches con él, Lincoln se movió un poco para darle espacio a su hermana, quien se acurrucó junto a él más rápido de lo que le tomaba decir "GOOOOL".

—Se siente bastante calientito aquí dentro, Linc. ¿No habrás estado practicando tus hornos daneses?

—Ja, ja. Muy graciosa, Lynn. —Aunque el peliblanco debía admitir que el calorcito era una de las razones por las que no se había movido. De hecho, comenzó a sentir un poco más de calor. Por un segundo pensó que la castaña había roto su promesa y se había echado uno silencioso y letal, pero solo se vio rodeado por los brazos de la chica, quien lo había abrazado por detrás.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Lynn? —Algo de preocupación se hizo presente en el jovencito. Su hermana rara vez mostraba afecto y aunque bien recibido, el abrazo le llevó a pensar que algo sucedía con ella.

—Solo quise abrazarte, Lincoln. Es todo. ¿Sabes? Puede que Luan sea algo así como mi pareja de nacimiento, pero si nos vamos a eso, entonces esa pareja seríamos tú y yo. Digo, Lori y Leni, Luna y Luan… Lynn y Lincoln…

—Te entiendo. —rió el de cabellera nevada mientras daba la vuelta como podía para quedar frente a frente con su hermanita sin por ello romper el abrazo. —Y si hablamos de parejas, somos el ejemplo perfecto de opuestos totales.

—No como Lana y Lola, te lo aseguro. —dijo Lynn con una risa adorable. —Pero si que lo somos. Yo le entro a todos los deportes, me fascina comer mis submarinos de albóndigas y soy bastante ruda, mientras que tú eres un amante de los comics, disfrutas de los videojuegos y esas cosas, sin olvidar que tienes un toque bastante suave.

—¡Oye! No tengo un toque tan suave. —reclamó el hombre del plan con justa indignación.

—Si que lo tienes, Linc. Si que lo tienes… pero sabes… eso no es malo en realidad.

La castaña dejó de abrazar a su hermano para luego tomar una de sus manos entre las suyas.

—A mí me gusta sentir lo suave de tus manos. Se sienten tan bien comparadas con las mías.

Lentamente, Lynn recorrió el brazo derecho de Lincoln con uno de sus dedos, pareciendo obtener un dulce deleite en ese menester. El corazón del chico comenzó a latir con más fuerza y la temperatura de su cuerpo se incrementaba poco a poco.

—Tal vez si tengas algunos callos, Lynn, pero para mí solo prueban la dedicación que pones a todo lo que haces. Te admiro mucho por ello.

Las miradas de ambos se encontraban en una visión de túnel donde lo único que existía era el ser que estaba delante suyo. Sus rostros se acercaron lentamente como si estuvieran magnetizados, de lo cual solo se dieron cuenta hasta que sus labios se unieron tímidamente. Ambos quedaron estupefactos al darse cuenta de eso, pero la parálisis que eso ocasionó pronto se disipó como tinieblas ante la luz y sus labios decidieron unirse nuevamente. Primero como bebés dando sus primeros pasos, para al fin culminar en una carrera de pasión donde ambos chicos se deleitaban bebiendo el néctar que sus bocas les brindaban.

Ese calor pronto se tradujo en una cierta humedad entre las piernas de ella, mientras que entre las de él, algo comenzaba a erguirse en preparación a algo más profundo.

Lynn se acercó más a su compañero de lecho y al pegarse a él, noto algo picándola en el bajo vientre.

—Creo que alguien está listo para algo de ejercicio.

Ella comenzó a levantar un poco su camiseta para poder sentir mejor la virilidad de su hermano y logró que él descubriera algo.

—Y creo que alguien tomó un baño antes de venir acá.

Lincoln metió una de sus piernas entre las de Lynn y comenzó a tallar su entrepierna. Su tibia humedad le provocaba cosquilleos al hombre del plan, pero termino siendo insuficiente. En un acto de audacia impropio de él, el peliblanco giró de forma que quedó sobre su hermana.

—Parece que alguien aprendió de mis lecciones de lucha libre.

—Y alguien parece disfrutar mucho estar abajo.

—Igual que tú disfrutas estar sobre de mí. ¿Pero es todo lo que te gustaría? —Lynn no dejó que su compañero respondiera pues se abalanzó sobre sus labios para devorarlos como si fuera su última cena.

—Hay algo más. —respondió Linc en cuanto se separaron para tomar aire. —Cambiar ese "sobre" por "dentro".

—¿Y qué esperas?

No hubo necesidad de que se lo dijeran dos veces. Lincoln bajó su ropa interior y luego, la de su hermosa hermana. Acto seguido comenzó a pasar su dedo entre sus labios vaginales, así como sobre su clítoris.

—Mmmmm…

La castaña mordía sus labios para no gemir, mucho menos gritar. Cualquier sonido lo suficientemente alto despertaría al resto de la familia y no quería ni imaginar lo que sus padres les harían si los pescaban.

" _Pero Linc es tan jodidamente BUENO…"_ —MMMMMM… Asíiiii…

El chico había desaparecido debajo de las sábanas, pero no se había ido si los mordiscos que ella sentía en su cerezo de amor eran una pista… Una pista exquisitamente rica. Cuando el peliblanco reapareció, sus dientes de castor brillaban con algo que no era 100% saliva.

—Gracias por el aperitivo, Lynn. Ahora toca que te sirva el plato fuerte. —Y esa fue la única advertencia que la preadolescente tuvo antes de sentir el pene de Lincoln clavándose en su vagina de un solo y potente golpe. Ella tuvo que morderse la mano para no gritar de placer, y vaya que tenía ganas de gritar, pues su hermano estaba siendo todo lo opuesto a gentil. La cama se movía de arriba a abajo y era un milagro que los rechinidos no hubieran atraído mayor atención, aunque eso no podría importarles menos a los incestuosos amantes, quienes estaban perdidos en su placer.

—Ahhh… A… ayúdame a quitarme la camisa, Linc… MMMM…

Sin dejar de follársela, Lincoln le quitó a Lynn su camisa de dormir, dejando a la vista esos preciosos pechitos que poseía. No eran grandes, pero aun así se sacudían al ritmo de las embestidas del pequeño macho, quien se deleitaba la vista al verlos, gozando del dulce contraste que se daba entre los pezones de su mujer, su brillante piel y las pecas que se dibujaban sobre sus hombros y que para el chico, resaltaban su belleza.

Ella también habría querido quitarle su camisa a Lincoln, desgarrársela incluso, pero entre el embriagante placer que su vagina recibía y el esfuerzo que hacía para no aullar como poseída, todo lo que Lynn pudo hacer es deleitarse con el precioso espectáculo que era ver entrar y salir la verga de Lincoln de su apretado coño, aunque hasta eso comenzó a resultarse difícil, pues estaba sintiendo tanto placer que sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

—Ya… ya no… AHHHH… AGUanto, Lynn… Me… Me vengo, me venGOOOOOOOOOO…

Varios chorros de leche masculina fluyeron dentro de la vagina de Lynn, lo que en segundos detonó el orgasmo de la castaña, sacudiéndola al igual que a su cérvix, que buscaba conducir ese esperma al interior de su útero. Quizás lo más increíble de este exquisito apareamiento fue que todo pasó debajo de las sábanas.

—E… eres todo un macho, Lincoln. Si esto pasa… porque no gastas… energía en otra cosa… jamás te obligaré… a hacer ejercicio.

El peliblanco sonrió con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, pues tras todo este sexo, volvió a darle bastante sueño. Lynn también comenzó a sentir sus párpados pesados, mitad por el cansancio postcoital, mitad por la tranquilidad de estar entre los brazos de su hermano.

Quizás por eso ninguno se dio cuenta de que ya no estaban solos.

—Maldita puta ramera.

Un dolor muy agudo atravesó el hombro izquierdo de Lynn. Alguien había jalado las sábanas de golpe para inmediatamente acuchillar a la joven Loud. Lynn trató de levantarse de la cama, pero todo lo que logró fue caer al suelo mientras sujetaba su herida. Fue allí que pudo ver a quien la había atacado.

Junto a la cama, rechinando sus dientes hasta el punto en que sus encías sangraban, se encontraba Luan. En su mano derecha llevaba un pequeño cuchillo para frutas, que es con el que había apuñalado a su incestuosa hermana y que ahora estaba cubierto con su sangre.

—¡Maldita puta ramera! ¿Por qué diablos te revolcaste con mi Linc? Prostituta barata. Eso era mío. Los espermas de Lincoln son SOLO MÍOS.

El valor de Lynn la había abandonado y en su lugar solo había miedo, pero el que de verdad lucía aterrado era Lincoln, quien se escondió debajo de sus sábanas, las cuales temblaban junto con él.

—Siempre has acaparado a mi Linc para ti sola, puta, y ni siquiera porque realmente lo quieras. Solo ves como un juguete para usarlo como se te hinchen los ovarios.

—N… no es verdad. Es solo… —Dos dientes salieron volando de la boca de la atleta. La comediante le dio una horrible patada a su hermana que la dejó sangrando profusamente.

—Y ahora quisiste usarlo como tú juguete sexual. Eres una maldita basura, Lynn. Una jodida rata almizclera, pero eso tiene remedio. Tendré que ensuciarme las manos, pero no se puede evitar eso al tratar con ratas.

Luan se abalanzó sobre Lynn para intentar apuñalarla. La treceañera logró detenerla con dificultad, pero el salvajismo de su hermana mayor era demasiado para su fuerza. El antebrazo derecho de la atleta comenzó a llenarse de rasguños y cortes debido a la lucha, y sumando a eso la herida en su hombro, ella pensó que pronto moriría.

—Escucha bien, ramera de mierda, Lincoln es mío, solo MÍO, y ni TÚ ni NADIE me lo van a quitar. Lincoln será mío le guste o no y la madre de sus hijos seré yo. ¡YO!

Al oír eso, algo tronó dentro de Lynn Loud. Quizás fue su instinto de hermana mayor, o tal vez el de la mujer que defiende a su pareja, o quizás fueron las dos cosas a la vez. Lo que haya sido, fue suficiente para que Lynn olvidara su miedo y mostrara el valor que la caracterizaba. Con toda su fuerza, la chica pateo a Luan entre sus piernas, logrando que soltara el cuchillo y haciéndole fácil arrojarla a un lado. De inmediato se subió sobre ella y comenzó a darle varios puñetazos al rostro tan fuerte como le era posible.

—Ni lo creas, demente. —exclamó la atleta. —No voy… a permitir… que una pinche… puta… loca… como tú… se acerque… a… mí… LINCOLN.

Cada palabra era acentuada con un golpe a la mayor de las hermanas, la cual apenas y podía distinguir arriba de abajo gracias a la paliza que estaba recibiendo. La deportista tenía las de ganar, pero tristemente olvidó una cosa…

… Los dementes suelen ser impredecibles.

Lynn estaba a punto de darle un golpe de conejo a Luan, cuando un fuerte dolor la hizo desconcentrarse. Aprendiendo de lo que su hermana menor le hizo, la comediante clavó su rodilla en la entrepierna de Lynn, la cual tenía la desventaja de estar totalmente desnuda, por lo que nada amortiguó el impacto.

—A eso le llamo meter un hoyo en uno. JAJAJAJAJAJA. ¿Entiendes, perra?

La joven de frenos sujetó la cabeza de su hermana menor con ambas manos y comenzó a azotarla contra el suelo una y otra vez.

—Solo has sido un desperdicio de semen desde que naciste, zorra. No eres… mas… que un… maldito… ERROR.

Lynn intentó defenderse de nuevo, pero todo fue en vano. Luan no solo siguió azotando la cabeza de la atleta, sino que clavó sus pulgares en sus ojos y no dejo de hacerlo hasta que sintió como estallaban, lo que fue seguido por el más escalofriante grito que se hubiese escuchado antes en la casa Loud.

—No debiste de haber hecho nada para que te echara el ojo, Lynn. JAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Pero tampoco me importa reventar tus ilusiones. JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

La susodicha apenas y escuchaba. El cráneo de Lynn estaba casi reventado por detrás y varias astillas de hueso habían atravesado la suave materia gris. Incluso había algunos trozos de cerebro en el suelo.

—De haber sabido que intentarías robar lo que es mío, habría hecho todo lo posible para que te abortaran. ¡OJALÁ TE HUBIERAN ABORTADO, MALDITO ACCIDENTE!

Y Luan siguió azotando la cabeza de Lynn contra el piso.

Y siguió.

Y siguió.

Y siguió… con un niño aterrado como mudo testigo que aunque no vio nada, pudo escuchar todo.

—Basta, Luan. Ya basta… ¡BASTAAAAAAAAAAAA!

* * *

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Luna despertó gracias al grito más escalofriante que hubiera escuchado en toda su vida. Uno tan fuerte como para despertar a toda la casa.

Y provenía de la litera de abajo.

La rockera intentó bajar de un salto, pero antes de quitarse las sábanas de encima, la puerta de la habitación había sido abierta de golpe. Luan había salido a la carrera, pero a diferencia de esas veces donde corría al baño a vomitar, esta vez fue a la habitación en donde su hermana menor inmediata se encontraba. Lynn y Lucy también habían despertado ante el desgarrador grito de Luan, pero aun así la deportista fue tomada por sorpresa cuando su puerta se abrió de golpe y la comediante corrió a su cama para abrazarla con una fuerza que no imaginaba que tenía.

—Lynn, Lynn, Lynn… Gracias al cielo que estás bien. Gracias al cielo. —Y Luan lloró, lloró en silencio sin soltar a su hermanita ni por un segundo. Lynn quería seguir enojada con su hermana mayor, pero al verla tan triste y asustada, y al sentir sus lágrimas tibias empapando su camisa, no pudo hacerlo y mejor le devolvió el abrazo.

El momento sin duda era conmovedor para Lucy, así como para el resto de la familia que observaba la escena con ternura y preocupación desde el corredor.

Incluyendo a Rita y a Lynn Sr.

Y al verlos allí, cuatro hermanas supieron que finalmente habían llegado al punto sin retorno.

* * *

Vaya que ha pasado tiempo desde que actualicé esta historia. Solo diré que el bloqueo que tenía para continuar era pesado y que al fin lo logré. No quedé del todo satisfecho con el resultado, pero creo que de todas formas fue un buen capítulo. Digo, hubo desde un poco de Lynncoln hasta un poco de violencia y muerte oníricas. Había pensado en que Lynn no ofreciera tanta resistencia, pero considerando lo ruda que es la pequeña bomba de gas, y que no le di a Ronnie ninguna oportunidad de defenderse en su momento, creo que era justo que Lynn diera algo de pelea antes de su inevitable final. Y con los padres presentes al fin, las cosas tomarán un giro algo diferente. No mucho, puesto que no saben que es lo que atormenta a Luan y les puedo adelantar que no lo sabrán en este momento, pero igual ellos tomarán cartas en el asunto y a diferencia de Lisa y las demás hermanas que saben, nuestra chica de frenos no podrá decirles que no.

Con este capítulo también entramos a la recta final de esta historia. Máximo, le doy dos capítulos más antes del final. No creo demorar tanto para subir los siguientes capítulos pues el final lo tengo planeado desde que comencé este viaje. Ahora, pasemos a los reviews que tan amablemente me han dejado xD

 **El Caballero de las antorchas** : Pues ya ves... terminé con otro bloqueo para esta historia, aunque por el lado positivo, pude comenzar una nueva, la que por cierto toca actualizar pronto. Lyla también merece algo de atención xDDD Como bien dices, Luna no está siendo de ayuda. Lo intenta, pero como salió a la luz en su charla con Leni, deja que su miedo la domine. Si eso dará problemas o no, quien sabe, sobre todo que los papás entrarán en acción y eso por si solo es grave. Por el lado positivo, Lynn perdonó a Luan por lo del masaje, así que algo bueno salió de este desmadre... supongo... NAAAAAAH xDDD

 **Ntian** : Pues algo como lo que describiste pasó... y fue la última alegría de Lynn, asumiendo que haya tenido cerebro suficiente para recordarlo antes de morir. Al menos no se fue sin defenderse y eso debe contar para algo, al igual que su reconciliación con la muy arrepentida Luan. Su mañana no será nada agradable tras este desastre de noche, me temo.

 **J. Najera** : El sueño terminó siendo gore y rikolino a la vez, aunque en vez de sandwich, terminamos con quesadillas de sesos lol Luna sigue tratando de ser buena hermana, pero no le es fácil. Ni el jalón de orejas de Leni bastó para lograr el cambio. Veamos si tras las reacciones de la familia a esta pesadilla algo puede cambiar, ya sea para bien o para mal.

 **Julex93** : Las cosas entre Luan y Lynn se pusieron bastante mal y tocaron su punto más bajo con esta pesadilla. Harán las paces pero a un costo alto. Y Luna apenas y puede manejar las cosas que suceden. Sigue paranoica y aunque la charla con Leni ayudó, tampoco fue de mucha ayuda, y a eso habrá que agregar como reaccionará a esta nueva pesadilla que tuvo Luan.

 **Junior VB** : De que la quiere, la quiere, pero está dudando de su hermana y el resultado podría no ser bueno a la larga.

 **El solitario** : Pues la pobre ya está muy cerca del punto del colapso. Quizás no del tipo "Tirarse a Linc" pero igual está cerca de ese punto. No que haya logrado alejarse tanto antes en primer lugar xDD

 **Doce Espadas** : Y aunque le dimos una nueva vuelta al círculo, pasaron algunas cosas a su alrededor y una más que podría afectarlo para bien o para mal. Ahora si que el final está cerca y vienen más cosas inesperadas.

 **Dext Belt** : Ninguna hermana de las que sabe la verdad lo ha expresado abiertamente, pero Luna no puede sentirse tranquila por más que lo intenta y eso puede estallar en un momento u otro. Por el lado bueno, al menos las cosas entre Luan y Lynn se arreglaron y todo lo que hizo falta fue una situación que empezó con pura zhukulencia y terminó con algo salido de GoT xDDD

 **RoyDinamo** : Le atinaste a lo de que me inspiré en el exquisito comic de JumpJump, aunque con el giro de que Luan no es yandere en la realidad, sino en sus sueños. Era algo que cuando comencé a publicar la historia no era común. (No creo ser el primer autor en usar el factor sueño para una historia con Luan Yandere.) Si bien la familia solo tenía idea del problema de las pesadillas (Imposible que no se note luego de varias noches de dormir mal.), no saben que los ocasiona, y si bien seguirán en la oscuridad metafórica al respecto, los papás intervendrán esta vez y eso cambiará las cosas para Luan.

 **lolachamba** : La respuesta es si. Fecha aproximada no tengo, pero de que termino esta historia, la termino :D

: Muchas gracias por tú apoyo y tus reviews.

Y eso es todo por ahora. Como mencioné, no tengo una fecha aproximada para el siguiente capítulo, pero les puedo decir que será el principio del fin. Puede que Rita y Lynn Sr. no sepan la verdad, pero ya consideran esto como algo grave y harán lo que deban hacer. En qué forma afectará esto la dinámica familiar y a Luan, está por verse.

Y recuerden que no todos los problemas tienen que venir del interior de la casa... ;)

Les agradezco mucho el tiempo que han dedicado a la lectura y los veré muy pronto. Mientras tanto, les deseo mucho éxito y muy buena suerte en todo lo que hagan :D :D


End file.
